The Ever Variable
by Girlstar100
Summary: I've always known that names were important; they explained in a word just who you are. Yet, with my connections to Catwoman, the team, and a past that I would like to remain unknown, it get's hard to determine who I am. It's no wonder why I can't decide my name. Season 1 Robin/OC
1. Chapter 1 Predicaments

_**The Ever Variable**_

**Chapter 1 Predicaments**

At this point in time, I'd have thought Catwoman would be bored with the usual cat-burglar robbery.

Of course, I'd be wrong.

"Seriously?" I questioned while Catwoman and I snuck into a jewelry store. "Can't we do this later? Some people actually have lives outside their villainous duties, you know."

"Tsk, tsk. Just a moment longer kitten and then I promise you, we'll be gone," the feline assured.

By saying a moment, I knew she meant much longer. It's kind of like when your mom says she has to go to the grocery store and assures you it will only take a few minutes, but then she ends up taking a good hour.

This is my grocery store.

We propelled from the ceiling, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Catwoman turned to face me, allowing me to observe the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Why are you in such a rush anyway?" she questioned sneakily. "Got a date?"

Sending her an annoyed look because her question was absurd, I answered mockingly, "Yes Catwoman, I have a date because _I'm_ prime dating material; what with all my redeeming qualities…like my _stellar _punctuality, my affinity for cats…Oh, and the fact that I'm a criminal."

If you're reading this, you'll soon find that I have a very dry, often sarcastic, humor.

If you hadn't already.

The woman smiled mischievously, a grin that stretched from ear to ear. Her dark eyes grazed over the vast supply of jewels that could be bought, or in our case, stolen from the store.

As she turned to face me, the thief insisted, "Catgirl, one of these days you'll appreciate all those traits, especially the last one."

"Well, I can assure you that day is not today," I barked out, laughing roughly.

In response, she merely shrugged her shoulders, returning with a gleeful smile toward the jewels behind the glass counters.

While Catwoman perused the merchandise, I leaned comfortably against a side wall, waiting for her to get done with the robbery. The thrill of these sorts of thefts had evaded me long ago. Besides, I had other, more pertinent, events on my mind; events, which couldn't even compare to these everyday burglaries.

The strangest thing is that I can't even remember the day when these thefts became so normal that they were boring. Of course, I had always been a thief, even before Catwoman took me in. In fact, I've lived in this kind of life for so long, that I should be used to it by now.

I'm not.

Sometimes-correction-most of the time, I can't believe how unpredictable my life has become. It's not like I expected to be who I am today when I was a kid. Not that I'm not still a kid, I'm just a mature one, which is one of the reasons why I'm the feline's sidekick. Of course, my already developed skills as a thief were a plus too.

Though, let's just say before she found me I stole special merchandise.

Actually, the life I had lived before becoming Catwoman's protégé was a crucial reason as to why my mind was so adrift today. To tell you the truth, I wasn't focused on the current robbery at all. That was until I felt the room's temperature drop and a blue colored fourteen year old crashed through the windows into the jewelry store, drawing my attention away from my thoughts to her.

Chillgirl.

The cryokinetic thief couldn't seem to stay away from us. Whenever we came to steal a few trinkets from the local commodities, she would often follow us, and take the leftover jewels we hadn't chosen to steal. In a way, she reminds me of a dog, getting the leftover scraps from the dinner table, and because I was more of a cat person I didn't like her much.

However, she did provide the perfect diversion from my musings.

"Finally," I stated my body already gearing into action. The giddy feeling had spread to my bones, and I was tense with excited preparation. "Time for some action."

"Take care of the girl won't you?" Catwoman told me. "There's something in the safe room that I just have to get. I'll be back in a second. Let loose and have a little fun while I'm gone, won't you?"

"Right because letting loose is at the top of my list at this point," I deadpanned. "Just hurry back, this shouldn't take too long."

"You know I hate to be rushed." She smiled before rushing off to the back. However, as Catwoman turned around, Chillgirl raised her hands and out of them shot a watery icicle right at the feline.

With a well-practiced ease, I quickly grasped my whip that had been strapped onto my tight black suit. I snapped it out in from of me, lashing it around the deadly projectile. Fortunately, I had precise aim, allowing my whip to hook around the icicle. With a flick of my wrist, I flung it back at Chillgirl. Though, the girl was able to dodge it easily causing it to shatter loudly against the wall behind her.

Catwoman turned around quickly, hearing the sudden noise. She smiled as she saw my poised, ready-to-fight position, "And you thought this would be a waste of time. At least, now you get to have some fun with Watergirl over there."

"My name is Chillgirl!" the often misnamed thief corrected.

"Then would you please _chill _girl," I said before nodding at Catwoman to resume her thefts. She turned and slyly ran back to whatever room that would be newly depleted of its resources.

The blue-hair and blue skinned girl laughed without humor, "Yeah, cause I've never heard _that _one before!"

She lashed out again; this time swirling icy chunks of, well, ice. Then she spewed them at me in a haphazard sort of way. I dodged a few them, others I had to hit or deflect with my whip or the claws that were fashioned onto my gloves, so that none of the projectiles would actually hurt me.

"Is that really the best you got?" I asked tauntingly; a tactic I had learned from Catwoman.

She smirked, "Not in the least."

Suddenly, she raised her hands high above her head. Something seemed to charge inside her clenched fists, and suddenly (almost too late) I realized she was creating a giant snowball, and was about to throw it…right at me.

"Aw rats," I muttered sullenly, before throwing myself out of the way of the projectile.

Luckily, I wasn't hit by the icicle. It instead smashed into the wall behind me, knocking down a potted plant and a few other items in its path.

The girl was powerful, I'd give her that, but she wasn't exactly accurate.

"You're no fun," Chillgirl pouted, looking at her snowball, which was now slumped uselessly against the wall.

"No, I'm plenty of fun," I corrected with a smile, "just not when it comes to snowball fights, but if you really want to play then I-"

I was cut short though, as suddenly a whip lashed out from nowhere and caught itself around Chillgirl's waist, giving the girl a moment to look at me with a shocked expression before the whip was pulled back and the girl slammed into a wall. She then fell to the floor, unconscious.

I glared at the figure coming out from the back, "I had that Catwoman."

"Sure you did, but you were taking too long and my way is much more fun."

"Whatever you say," I grumbled. "Anyway, did you get what you came for?"

"Yes, I did," she said, holding up a now full bag of suspicious contents. I figured it held some cat-related relic to add to our growing collection. Catwoman looked doubtfully down at the now soaked ground. "You two made quite the mess."

"Since when do you care about the state of the places we rob?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow. The messiness of the building was the last thing on my mind; I figured I'd let the janitors clean it up anyway.

Besides, I still was in a hurry.

"Come on," I appealed, "you've got what you want. _Let's go_." I then saw Chillgirl's unconscious form on the ground, and sighed, "What are we going to do with her?"

"Leave her for the cops," Catwoman replied easily. "But anyway Catgirl, why are you in such a hurry? You know you can tell me anything."

"First of all, stop calling me Catgirl," I stated. "It's not even my real code name, just the one the newspapers dubbed me. Second of all, can't I just have business to attend to? Does it really have to be some big conspiracy that I have to get somewhere on time?"

"Yes," Catwoman answered, smirking. I groaned, face palming for a moment.

Sometimes, I felt like the grown-up in this relationship.

"Anyway, sometimes it's good to take things slow, that way you don't miss what is right in front of you."

I (again) raised an annoyed eyebrow at her. "Yeah, like what?"

That's right about when I had the misfortune of walking across one of the many watery and icy puddles that were left behind from Chillgirl's icicles. It just so happens that I walked through the puddle in total unawares…which caused me to slip and fall, my head hitting the ground.

"Like that," Catwoman pointed out smugly, before shaking her head. Though, a light smile still grazed her lips, as she leaned down towards me. "Someday, you'll learn, Catgirl."

I groaned, rubbing my now sore head. Since I was still laid back on the ground, I was also soaked. Overall, it wasn't that pleasant of a situation.

So I sighed.

"Today is _not _the day."

* * *

"All passengers of Flight 101 Gotham to Richmond please take your seats and prepare for takeoff." The flight attendant's voice rang out loud and clear, alerting all passengers, I among them, to do just as her perky voice said and take a seat.

If you hadn't already guessed, this flight is the reason why I was in such a rush. Luckily, this trip wouldn't require any belongings except for money and other bare necessities, so it was relatively easy and quick to sneak out of Catwoman's and mine's home and arrive at the airport.

As for the sneaking, it wasn't exactly required. Catwoman would be generally understanding if I told her that I was suddenly going on a trip across state borders (she was a pretty lenient guardian), yet…there was something keeping me from telling her.

Maybe it was the circumstances that led to this trip. Maybe it was that I'm sure Catwoman kept plenty of secrets from me and I thought I might as well have some of my own. Or maybe it was just that _I _couldn't believe what I was doing.

But if everything in my life was easy to believe, then well…it wouldn't be my life.

"Miss Smith, would you like a drink or some food? We have a wide variety," a passing flight attendant with a food cart asked me.

No, my last name really wasn't Smith; it was nothing but an alias, one of the many I had for security reasons. I snuck out in secret purposefully (even if I was unclear _exactly _why), so I couldn't risk being tracked by using my real name.

"Oh, no," I replied briskly, having been abruptly drawn from my thoughts. "No thank you."

The lady nodded and then moved along her way down the aisle.

I didn't realize it at the time, but I had been wringing my hands. The familiar feel of my ever-present gloves reminded me once more of why this mission was so significant.

Speaking of that endeavor, as part of my top-secret operation, this flight was about to be cut short for me. It was part of the next step of my plan.

As soon as the pilot announced that passengers could move about the cabin, I got out of my seat swiftly, bringing my one carry-on (a backpack) with me, and moved to the front bathroom in the plane.

Now it was time that I would fall out of this flight, so to speak.

Once entering, I quickly locked the door and then for good measure, I attached a secondary lock on the inside that would pry the door shut.

After all, I couldn't risk anyone coming in.

Despite the tight confines of the room, I was able to take off my left shoe. Opening a secret compartment in the shoe, I pulled out a mini flame torch (you don't even want to know how I was able to smuggle that onto the plane without notice) and put the shoe back on. Cutting through the metal flooring with ease, I outlined a square on the bottom of the bathroom floor with the torch. Using all my force and carefully bracing myself along the edges of the room, I kicked out the square with one foot until the part of the bottom of the plane fell out, spiraling into the empty air.

As I looked down at the seemingly endless vacuum of air, I was once again glad I didn't have a fear of heights. No, I had just a normal, _healthy _fear of hitting the ground and ending up looking like scrambled eggs.

That's not to say I was _completely _freaked out when I jumped through the newly cut out part of the plane, backpack on, and fell into open air. No, I was just adequately frightened.

If my estimates were correct, the plane should be just right over Washington D.C. at this point in time. Our nation's capital being my actual destination, not Richmond, Virginia, so I had to jump out of the plane now.

Therefore, I had to make the admittedly foolish choice to go skydiving out of an airplane's bathroom.

Before you start thinking that I'm a crazed adrenaline junkie, I'm not. In fact, I don't particularly like skydiving. Though, I will admit that the rush of the wind through my hair and the feeling of chilling weightlessness was delightful. Skydiving had become a necessity in my plan once I realized that it would be only too east to track me if I had gone the obvious route and bought a ticket straight to Washington D.C.

If anything I was precautious.

Though, as I noticed an incoming black object in the sky, obviously I'm not precautious enough.

I didn't know how they could have possibly found me. To tell you the truth, I didn't know who "they" are. Yet, I did know what they _were_: trouble. And as luck would have it, trouble seemed to follow me wherever I went.

Here it was now, taking the shape of black clad skydivers with large, grey-colored Xs across their chests. They had just jumped out of their plane, a sleek, black aircraft that was as quiet as the dark night it resembled, and now they were spiraling down towards me.

Rats.

Knowing I had a lead of a few seconds before they could catch up to me, I shifted into a more aerodynamic position and started rocketing faster through the sky. My chasers followed suit, angling their bodies so they were charging full-speed at me. There were five of them in total; each decked out with gun-like weapons. It was then that the masked men pulled out those items and began to fire them at me.

These guns were unlike anything I had seen before, for the reason that they weren't even guns. Instead, the barrel of the weapon was shaped like an X, similar to the emblem that they wore on their uniform. When they pulled the trigger, an X-shaped projectile came spiraling out of the weapon. It expanded as it flew through the air, until finally it grew into a size that could effectively entangle whoever the masked men chose to be their prey.

Today it seemed like I was that victim.

The Xs came shooting out of their guns in rapid succession, so fast that it was almost impossible to avoid them. Almost.

I turned abruptly to the side, narrowly evading the first projectile. The next ones were harder to dodge as they came at me so fast that I couldn't simply jut one way or another to make them flail harmlessly past me. Consequently, I decided to deal with them head on.

While still falling at a blindingly fast speed, I turned upward so that I was facing the incoming X. By pressing a button that elongated the claws in my gloves, I slashed at the projectile and cut it into pieces.

There were still more Xs coming at me, and I realized that they weren't going to stop anytime soon, unless I stopped the people who were shooting them.

To do this, I flattened myself to slow my descent, still titling myself back and forth to avoid the Xs. The dark figures were spiraling at me quickly; eventually they would reach me, which was exactly what I needed. Finally neck and neck with the men, I focused on the figure closest to me, and reached my right hand to my left shoulder. Giving the man a quick gleeful smile, I grasped one of the blow darts in my arsenal. Instead of shooting it threw the air, I held it in my fist as I struck the man with it on the small patch of open skin between his mask and the rest of his armor.

All that was required was a small nick from the dart, and his once alert eyes were shutting. The darts weren't lethal, but just effective enough to make a person drowsy for a while. With the skydiver now falling limply through the air, I directed myself forward then grabbed onto him and pushed him into the other four skydivers, creating a domino effect as they all collided with each other.

Smirking, I titled away from them and pulled my parachute. Right before I landed, I turned to see the masked men deploy their own parachutes last minute, the man I had knocked out being held by another of his comrades. With the sudden deployment of their parachutes, they didn't have time to notice that they were going to land in a small outcropping of trees.

But that was their problem, not mine. Though, as I landed and unhooked myself from my parachute, my smirk disappeared because I realized that my problems were only beginning.

The first predicament initiating at Cadmus Labs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I have finally decided to begin posting this story. I have debated for a while and finally decided that I should. If you want me to continue, please review. Also, criticism is welcome and most helpful, as long as it is supportive. After all, this is my first story and I want to be a better writer. I know this has an OC in it (well, duh), but I really hope that she doesn't end up turning into a Mary-Sue. If she is ever near to becoming one, please tell me. Of course, I would like to know why you think she is, or else how I could I possibly change it? Anyway, I would really hope that you would review. Or favorite. Or follow. Or a combination of the three. Or all three! Anything is much appreciated._

_I would hope to get some reviews so that I would know whether or not this story is worth uploading. _

_You probably don't want to listen to me drone on any longer, so I'll finish this hoping that you will continue read. I actually about the first ten chapters done already, but if I am ready to upload those yet is the question, so I will probably update soon!_

_Thanks, and review!_

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2 Of Pods and Persons

**Chapter 2 Of Pods and Persons**

Now, I'm a rational person.

I didn't come to Cadmus Labs without a reason. Nor did I come without first researching the building thoroughly.

The motive for coming here had to do with the link between Cadmus to my life before Catwoman. There were connections from it to Cadmus; connections which I hadn't even realized before a packet full of papers, ranging from lab reports to accounts of experiments, about the lab mysteriously showed up in my room a few days ago.

I knew Selina hadn't anything to do with papers because while she was sly (she had to be, since she was a master thief), I would be able to tell if it was her pulling the strings.

The packet had been full of documents describing Cadmus's experiments, yet what caught my eye most of all were the G-nomes.

_They _were the reason I had come.

Their aptitude for telepathy, more so, their use of mind control irked me. It brought back memories from my past, bad memories. I had devoted my life to guarantee they were never brought back up, so that I would never have to relive them.

All of this led to me traveling here: Cadmus Labs.

I knew that it could be trap...But I had to risk it.

After breaking in through a back window and traveling down an unusually long elevator shaft, I had come to the central part of the building. This just so happened to be the place where they kept creepy looking "genomorphs" as they were called in pods. I felt like a little kid in an aquarium as I stared intently at the creatures; I was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

Doubt was beginning to develop into mind, as I thought that maybe I shouldn't trust mysteriously placed packets of information and go willy-nilly following the cryptic leads they provide…Oh well, I'm here now aren't I? And I had to come. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Fascinating aren't they?" a voice said suddenly. The sound was shocking like a piercing bullet shooting out from the silence.

With a startled jump, I sprung around, my hand reaching down to the whip at my side, ready to fight. I was mad at myself for being caught off guard. I should have known though; never turn your attention away from the problem at hand….no matter the strange things you may see.

"Oh, there's no need for that," the man's voice continued, addressing the weapons at my side. "Trust me, you and I are on the same side aren't we? After all, an enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Who are you?" I questioned.

Quickly thinking back to all the files I read on this place, I attempted to figure out who this questionable man was. Suddenly, the name came to me.

"Dr. Desmond." I recalled as I matched the name to the face. "What enemy are we talking about?"

"You know which one," the doctor stated simply like it was obvious. "He's the reason why you came, is he not? Why else would you have accepted the invitation that I had sent to you?"

I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion. What invitation was he talking about? It was then that I realized that an invitation isn't always so outright. Sometimes it just has to intrigue you enough to make you go.

"So it was you that gave me the information," I assessed. Slowly, I began to relax, thinking that maybe he was right; maybe we were, in a sense, friends. Still, being the kind of girl who doesn't have a lot of friends, I wasn't about to let my guard down. "Then it is obvious why I'm here."

"Yes, yes I know you want to learn more about my G-nomes and see if they're connected to _him,_and if they're a threat to you."

"Well, are they? If they are, I-"

"Don't interrupt me," Dr. Desmond threatened, his head turning sharply to look at me. "I was not finished. If you simply had _patience _then you would have had an answer in due time."

"Well?" I prodded.

Suddenly, I was eager to know the truth because if this place had anything to do with what had happened to me, then I would have to stop it. It all lead back to my ultimate mission: confirming that _he _was gone.

It's been three years since I escaped. Three years since he had disappeared, and I was determined to affirm he can't make a reappearance.

The three years before I fled left an imprint in my mind. A permanent mark. Now, everytime that I get a lead which is anything however close related to _him_ or what _he_ did, I feel the need to make sure it wasn't him.

_He _can't come back.

Oblivious to my inner turmoil, the doctor was shaking his head and sighing. He looked annoyed, like his life of evil-doings was such a horribly challenging one. Then again, who was I to judge?

Dr. Desmond began, "The youth of these days have no patience, but if you really must know, I do not have any affiliation with him. He and I are…competitors, I guess you could say. There is no camaraderie between the two of us, that's for sure."

He laughed at this like it was absurd that two evil scientists could ever be friends.

I didn't exactly blame him.

Then I realized there was one question he had left out, "And what about the potential threat of your creations?"

"Oh that," he mused, a smile soon growing upon his lips. "That is very much real."

Abruptly, he pressed a button on the side wall, which opened up a door. Suddenly, I could hear a strange noise that vaguely reminded me of large, stampeding animals.

I began to move back away from Dr. Desmond. My whip was out and I flicked it nervously in preparation.

Then they began to come; creatures like I had read about in those files, tumbling out of the door, and racing at me. For some reason this event caused me to recall a story I had recently seen on the news. It was about the Spanish running of the bulls, and how someone had been gored. I remember wondering why someone would purposefully put themselves in that position.

I guess this was the world's way of showing me why.

"You see," Dr. Desmond began, an all-too gleeful smile on his face, "while we may have a similar enemy, there simply cannot be a friendship between us. You are much more worthwhile as a prisoner."

There were too many of them. I had calculated my odds quickly; after all, I was good at math, and I was good at fighting. But I'm afraid I'm just not good enough to take on the horde of genomorphs that were coming towards me.

My assumption proved to be accurate, as they finally reached me and the fight commenced. I fought hard, lashing out with my whip and my natural combat skills, but it was one of me against countless of them. I didn't have back-up to call in or someone to help me out of my predicament. All I had was Catwoman, and I couldn't involve her. In the end, I didn't have anyone.

Before the creatures overcame me completely, I heard Dr. Desmond's voice loud and clear.

"I can't wait to see what he put in that pretty little mind of yours."

And then a particularly large creature, threw a punch that I couldn't dodge. It knocked me back into the wall, my head banging harshly.

I could swear that as I fell into unconsciousness I heard alarms go off and someone yelled something about a fire. However, that was all I could grasp before I finally succumbed to the pain and I blacked out.

There wasn't much after that except…

Silence.

* * *

WASHINGTON, D.C.

JULY 4, 14:00 EDT

As the door opened, revealing another section of Cadmus, the boys could only look in at the room in shock and wonder.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed," Robin declared.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid Flash realized as he walked closer to the creatures held in pods. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its own power, with these…things." The speedster gestured towards the hundreds of creatures stored in pods. "Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," Aqualad agreed, "even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"This Cadmus creates new life too," Robin stated. "Let's find out why."

As Robin began to hack, Kid Flash explored further down the isle of the admittedly creepy pods of Cadmus genomorphs. That's when he noticed a side room, with the door to it open slightly ajar. His curiosity taking over, he peaked inside the room, his eyes widening in shock as he took in what he saw.

"Hey guys!" he called back to the other two protégés. "I don't know about new life, but there's something you both should look at over here."

"Just a second KF!" Robin called back. He continued to hack into the computer, and in a few moments he had discovered what the creatures were. "They call these things genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things. Super-strength. Telepathy. Razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army," Aqualad realized. "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else," Robin interjected quickly. "Project Kr." He let out an annoyed sound as he tried to hack it, but couldn't. "The file's triple encrypted. I-I can't-"

"Guys, there's really something that you guys should see," Kid Flash called back.

"In a moment, Kid," Aqualad replied, too interested by the creatures to hear the worry in the speedster's voice.

"Okay, it's just…I don't think she is one of their creations," Kid Flash said.

"Probably another genomorph," Robin said offhandedly before he realized what KF said. "Wait 'she'?" he questioned, looking up from his screen. "What do you mean by 'she'?"

"Look," the speedster suggested, pointing at what had caught his eye.

Robin and Aqualad exchanged a glance before following Kid Flash's trail to the side room.

Instantly, they saw what Kid Flash had been looking at. It was a strange pod, different than the others. The biggest difference was that there was a person inside of it.

A figure the three boys vaguely recognized.

"Why does she look familiar?" Aqualad asked.

"Because she is familiar," Robin replied, his eyes narrowing. "That's Catgirl."

"Oh, that's why I recognize her," Kid Flash realized. "I've seen her on the news, usually running away from the Dynamic Duo with Catwoman. Let me just say, television does not do her justice."

He whistled, causing Robin to elbow him in the side.

"Ow!" the speedster exclaimed. "Gee, you could have just told me you liked her! Didn't have to get physical." He grumbled the last part.

"I do not," Robin denied.

"Uh-huh? Really, then why-"

"KF, this is not the time," Aqualad, the voice of reason, stated. "What should we do about her?"

"Well, I doubt she's in that pod by choice," Robin surmised.

"Then we must get her out," the Atlantean determined.

His eyes drifted from the girl to the room around her. Suddenly he noticed something often to the side of the room. It looked like a container of sorts, and there was something in it. _Weapons, _he realized. Aqualad knew they must belong to the girl. He was already trying to decide whether the girl would be on their side, or not, and thusly whether she should be given her weapons back.

"And how do we release her?" Kid Flash asked. He hadn't noticed that Robin was already hacking the controls to pod, he sighed, "Shouldn't have even asked."

"Just a few more seconds," Robin said as he tapped in various codes.

"Hey, Rob, not to be rude to your girlfriend or anything," He earned a glare for that one, "but she is a known criminal, right? Why are we helping her?"

Robin paused in his hacking for a moment, before letting out a sigh and said, "She wasn't always a criminal, just as we weren't always heroes. Even I don't know her whole story, but I know that this isn't where she would want it to land." He returned to the pod's screen. "Besides, she and Catwoman might have helped Batman and me out a few times. I kind of owe her one."

"Wait, so you owe a criminal a favor?" he laughed. "Figures it's a cute girl."

While directing another notorious bat-glare Wally's way, Robin announced, "It's hacked. Now if I just…"

He pressed a button, causing the door to her pod began to openly slowly, releasing a hiss-like noise. In addition to the sound, a gas was released as it unlocked, causing the boys to cough and making it hard to see in the room.

"Why do you think she was in there anyway? How long do you think she's been in there?" Kid Flash prattled off through coughs.

"I guess, we'll find out when she gets out."

* * *

**Catgirl**

There was a sudden hissing sound, and it took me a moment to recognize what it was: the opening of a door. To be more precise, the opening of the pod I had been kept in.

A mist was released as I tumbled out of the pod and landed roughly on the ground. My knees were to the floor and I tried to use the palms of my hands to push myself up, but all I could do was groan in pain.

My thoughts were a jumble, and there were black dots in my eyes. Everything was so blurry that I felt like I was caught in the middle of a blizzard. Of course, I was exaggerating, but I still couldn't tell what was happening. It was like I had just rode a rollercoaster without being strapped securely in; that's the confusion I felt.

All of a sudden, I sensed arms as they grabbed on to me.

Immediately, my instincts kicked in and I thrust my arms out, pushing whoever had grabbed me away. My head hurt still and I reached up to press my hands to my forehead in exasperation for a moment. Yet, it only was for a moment because, though I could barely see since the eerie mist and my own confusion, I still knew to use my captors' hesitation and surprise at my sudden outburst to my advantage.

And that's just what I did when suddenly a voiced shouted, "Stop!"

So I did the exact opposite, and instead reared into action.

A figure started to come towards me, faster than I would have expected. Reflexively, I managed to dodge them, barely; I could feel the wind as the person ran past. Grasping onto their back as they mistakenly ran by me, I threw the figure with great force against the wall, using their momentum against them.

Someone else came to subdue me, but in the flurry of motions, I honestly couldn't tell who. I pushed that person away, elbowing them in the chest.

There was yet another attacker who came at me. They dodged a few of my hits and landed a few on me, but for some reason, the attacker seemed to hold back, and I used that to my gain as I managed to position the foe against the wall, with my forearm pressed against his neck.

I was about to ask who he was, when the mist cleared from where we were and I could see my assailant's face.

"Robin?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _First of all, I don't even pretend to think that Catgirl could take all three of the sidekicks. I hope you don't think that was what I was describing. There wasn't much of a fight between them, and when they were fighting the boys were both holding back and had been taken by surprise._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks to you readers! Please review! Favorite! Follow!_

_**Coming Up in the Next Chapter: **Catgirl and the sidekicks get into a fight, but with who?  
_

_:)_


	3. Chapter 3 Whelming Words

**Chapter 3 Whelming Words**

And then it all came back to me.

The plane ride.

Skydiving and the mysterious men with the Xs.

Cadmus.

The realization all over again that I had been duped, which, trust me, is not exactly the best feeling.

Still, none of my memories told me why I had just been rescued by the three amigos from the sidekick department of the Justice League, who were currently standing in front of me.

"Obviously somebody is trying to mess with my day because the last thing I need is to get in a fight with you three." My voice was full of more disdain for the situation than I actually felt. In all truth, it was a relief to see a familiar face, even if it were these three.

As I talked, I reached down toward my side, expecting the familiar feel of my whip.

I was dismayed to realize it wasn't there.

Actually, dismayed wasn't accurate. I was more bewildered and maybe a tiny bit frightened that I wasn't equipped with my weapons. Desmond must have taken them when he had put me in that pod, which was bad. Naturally, I could fight without them; I was trained to adapt. I shouldn't be worried about it, not really, and yet-it was just another thing to catch me off guard today.

Nevertheless, I didn't let this show; I couldn't let them see me as weak. Instead, I kept my poker-face on.

After all, I had many faces, many facades. Catwoman had taught me a few, and others I had learned by myself. They were useful, especially when they allow others to underestimate me. Even when they mislead an enemy in the smallest facet, it can be an advantage. When they don't know what to expect, it's easy to make them expect something else.

In this case, I needed to appear controlled and powerful. I had to be a force not to be reckoned with.

Though, the image was easier to imagine, than to actually be.

"We're not here to fight Catgirl," Aqualad clarified calmly.

"Besides, we just rescued you, so you should be thanking us, not threatening us," Kid Flash interposed, before flashing his flirtatious smile at me again. "But seeing you is thanks enough."

I raised an eyebrow at him, really wishing that I had my weapons handy.

It wasn't until the last person in the room talked to me though, that I finally calmed down.

"You don't even have your weapons, Cat," Robin explained; he was the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective for a reason, and noticing the nuances like my lack of weapons, was among them. "Honestly, your best option is to stand down."

Slowly, I let a breath out. With gritted teeth, I expressed, "Fine." The word was short, direct, and piercing to my spirit, but I had to say it. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Give you these," Aqualad stated, addressing the objects in his hands. "I noticed them before we opened your pod, and I presume they're yours."

The Fish-boy slowly walked over to me and, amazingly enough, handed me back my weapons.

With widened eyes, I took them warily. "Have you been swimming in the waters from Gotham or something? Because I think they made you a little insane; you're giving weapons to a criminal."

"Don't worry Aqualad hasn't lost it," Robin assured. "That usually only happens to Kid Flash."

"Hey!" the speedster interjected sharply.

Aqualad explained, "The situation has caused an alliance to form between us; I feel like we should be able to trust you for the time being."

"The four of us, altogether, are in a mess of whelming proportions," the Boy Wonder added, with a smirk. "We're all are going to be forced to work together to get out of it." In a lighter tone, he added, "Besides, now that I have helped save you _and_ gave you your weapons back, we're so even."

Shaking my head, I smiled as I remembered the constant war of who owes who that was contested between the two of us. Back in Gotham, I paid the Boy Wonder a favor when he needed the location of a certain arms dealer, which is why he owed me. It had become a habit of ours to the see who cold owe the other the least amount of debts, and now we were equal.

"Why do I get the feeling that you engineered this whole thing, just so that you could get even with me?" I asked, titling my head back and fixing him with an inquisitive gaze.

"Well, I'm good, but not that good," the Boy Wonder pointed out with a smile. "Besides, if I had engineered this all, I would have gotten you a replacement utility belt."

Again, the Boy Wonder noticed the details. As soon as Aqualad had given me the belt, I had observed the mutilation to it, which must have been done during the fight. It still fastened onto my hips (barely), but almost everything except my stun gun and a few other explosives were gone. What's worse, the majority of the pockets were ripped out. All in all, I would require a new belt, and soon.

"What Robin is trying to say, is that to get out of here, we're all going to have to work together," Aqualad explained patiently.

I paused for a moment, looking over the three protégés in front of me, but I had already made my decision.

"Okay, I'll join the sidekick squad," I announced with fake enthusiasm. "But I do want answers, like what in the world is going on?" With the heel of my gloved hand, I rubbed my forehead roughly. There was still a killer, throbbing headache from the knockout gas they had used on me in that pod. "Why are you three sidekicks here?"

"Protégés," they corrected in unison. Even the mention of the word sidekicks, seemed to annoy them profusely; I smiled at the thought.

"Okay, then why are you three 'protégés' here?" I repeated.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that, babe?" Kid Flash asked as he flirtatiously leaned in towards me.

"First of all, don't call me babe. Second, why I'm here is none of your guys' business," I replied briskly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Gee, someone's not whelmed," Robin noticed, and I glared at him.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't be so 'whelmed' either if you had just been captured in a pod," I supposed angrily. To myself, I wondered what whelmed even means in this context.

"Speaking of which," Robin began, sounding amused because of my frazzled expression, "why were you in a pod?"

"I…I made a mistake," I confessed, looking away from the trio resentfully. "Thought this place was something that it's not."

"And what did you think it was?" Robin questioned, raising an eyebrow and looking genuinely curious.

My features hardened as I replied, "Like I said earlier: none of your business."

"Catgirl, it became our business when we found you in the pod here at Cadmus, an organization which is already suspicious enough," Aqualad informed me solidly. "We have seen the…creatures, the genomorphs here, and if you know anything, it would benefit everyone to tell us, so that we can all get out of here safely."

I sighed. After all, he had a point.

"Honestly? I probably know less than the three of you do. Several days ago, I found an envelope full of material about Cadmus dropped off without me knowledge in my house. This information had to do with a project I've been researching. I thought I'd come here and check the place out. Of course, it was a trap," I winced. "I was _so_stupid to think that I could trust another evil scientist."

"Another?" Kid Flash asked. "I thought you were Catwoman's sidekick, why would you have dealings with evil scientists?"

"It's a…err…long story," I explained quickly. "But it's not important now. I've told you what I know about Cadmus and even why I'm here, so why are you three here?"

"League business," Aqualad replied.

"Oooh ominous," I stated dryly. "Care to explain in more detail?"

"For a price," Kid Flash suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed without humor, "In your dreams."

Robin snickered. I turned to him next and repeated my question for the third time. "I know that you're a meddler Boy Blunder, but I don't think that you'd go to this great of lengths just to mess with me."

"Hey, I'm not a meddler!" he denied, and I, along with everyone else, raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you're one to talk." Conceding, I shrugged my shoulders at his remark; he was right, I had a _slight _tendency to meddle.

Robin was about to say something more, when a loud voice rang out, "Don't move!"

I sighed, and sidelong to the boys I muttered, "You know I never got why people say that; it usually enacts the opposite reaction."

As it happens, I did the contrary of what he said and drew out my whip. Meanwhile, I poised myself in a fighting position. My eyes were trained on the intruders carefully like a hawk. No matter what was going to happen next, I was going to be ready.

I had let these guys get the best of me once, I wasn't about to let it happen again.

Suddenly, a man with a yellow helmet and G-nome on his shoulder raced into the room with a pack of genomorphs behind him.

"Wait," the man paused, "Robin? Aqualad? Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin pointed out.

Then he turned to me. "And you, you look familiar, but you're not a hero."

"No, it appears to your organization I'm an experiment," I explained angrily, my voice cold. I was about to dart forward, but Robin caught my arm before I could. "What? Those _things_put me in a pod! I would really enjoy giving them their comeuppance."

"Wait," Aqualad began, "I know him. He's Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questioned.

"And why are you aligned with the likes of Dr. Desmond?" I asked, not totally convinced with what Aqualad had said.

"Wait, how do you know about him?" he wondered, before shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm here because I'm chief of security, and you all are trespassing, but we can call the Justice League to figure this out."

Kid Flash looked at him in shock as he demanded, "You think the League's going to approve of you creating weapons?"

"Weapons?" Guardian said looking puzzled. "What do you-? What do I-? My head…"

Suddenly, the horns on the G-nome that rested on his shoulder glowed red. I knew what that meant, and I knew it wasn't going to be good for us.

"Take them down _hard_!"

As the genomorphs began to charge at us, I couldn't help but think that at least my instincts were right on _one_thing tonight.

Robin darted in front of us and threw down a smoke bomb that enveloping us in the murky gas, rendering our attackers unable to see us. The Boy Wonder proceeded to shoot out his grappling hook at a ceiling beam, and he used his momentum to jump up onto it.

While he did this, he left Aqualad, Kid Flash, and I to engage in battle as the genomorphs attacked.

One of the creatures launched itself at me, but I was able to dodge it by twisting to the side. As the genomorph flew past me, I grabbed it by its skinny tail and flung it back around at its fellow monsters, causing them to tumble back into a group like dominos. Though, I didn't have time to look at my handy work before more of the creatures attacked.

This time I lashed my whip around one of the rafters in the ceiling and as I pulled up to it, I drew out my blow-dart gun (noticing yet again the poor condition of my utility belt) and began firing at the creatures. I then jumped off the rafter and raced after Robin along with Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Way to be a team player, _Rob_," the speedster jeered as he caught up to Robin with me right behind him and Aqualad trailing the two of us.

"Weren't you right behind me?" the Boy Wonder asked nonchalantly causing me to roll my eyes.

Robin finished hacking the elevator, allowing the three of us to jump inside the newly opened doors.

Aqualad came tumbling into the elevator along us just in time, for a moment later, the doors closed and we could hear the harsh noises of the genomorphs hitting against the elevator in attempt to grab us.

"Well, that was a close one," I surmised. There was a slight pause before I added, "Before anyone says it, I know that it was 'Too close'."

It seems like my instincts were right this time too because Kid Flash instantly closed his mouth, looking like that's just what he had been about to say.

I laughed.

"So predictable."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I apologize for the wait. It was the holidays, so what can I say? Anyway, please review!_

**What to Look Forward to Next Chapter: **_There's something fishy going on, and it's not Aqualad!_


	4. Chapter 4 Down and Around

**Chapter 4 Down and Around**

"We're headed down?" Aqualad questioned as soon as he entered the elevator and caught his bearings. The Atlantean looked off-kilter, with his mouth forming a worried crease. Not that he was the only one, though; I bet we all appeared shaken up after being chased by Desmond's creatures.

"What?" I asked. Looking at the floor the elevator was traveling to, I could see that the numbers were descending quickly. "I thought you guys were trying to get _out_, not further_ down._"

Agreeing with me, Kid Flash exclaimed, "Dude, out is up!"

"Excuse me, Project Kr is down on sublevel 52," Robin pointed out.

"Project Kr?" I asked, wondering why the title sounded so familiar.

However, I brushed the hint of recollection away like a pesky fly. It was easy to assume that the project had been mentioned in the files I read. Of course, I didn't know this for sure, but as of right now it's hardly important. Surviving this ordeal was more critical than the random project, which was why I didn't see Robin's point.

"It was a listed project on the computer, but I couldn't hack it," the Boy Wonder continued to explain like the reason was obvious.

"Oh, and is that supposed to make us want to go down to where the mysterious and possibly deadly project is located?" I muttered. "Forgive me if I don't see the logic."

"Why not? I'm curious," Robin explained.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a cat," he smirked, and I'm sure behind his mask there was a victorious glint to his eyes.

Pointing towards my chest for exaggeration with one hand, the other on my hip, I interjected, "Yeah, but _I_am."

"Oh." He opened his mouth, trying to come up with a retort and finally finished with, "I guess I didn't think about that."

"Really?" I mocked with a roll of my eyes.

"So," began Kid Flash, elongating the word, "how much about these genomorphs do you know, Catgirl?" He looked like he was trying to change the subject.

Turning toward him, I replied slowly, "I know enough, but I've never heard of this Project Kr." It wasn't a complete lie.

In the ensuing silence of the elevator, I let out a sigh. Taking the moment of pause, I attempted to focus, but it seemed futile at this point in time. Like in all high-stress situations, my mind was hurrying to adapt to each new crisis. Adrenaline fueled me as it coursed through my body. Now in the quiet, I had only begun to realize the severity of the situation.

As it turns out, I wasn't the only one worrying about our current predicament. Aqualad looked very tense as he paced the small confines of the elevator.

"This is out of control," he expressed, rubbing his head. "Perhaps…Perhaps we should contact the League."

I widened my eyes. Dealing with the three amigos was one hindrance; I most definitely did not need the head heroes to come here too.

Neither of the other boys replied, and they probably didn't want my input, so I kept silent. Finally, we reached the sublevel and the doors opened up. Robin instantly raced out of the elevator, and I followed close behind. Even if I didn't agree with coming down here, I knew I had to do_ something_. Anything. I needed the action, so that I wouldn't overthink things like I had a habit of doing.

Besides, it was easier to avoid my problems, than to face them.

"We _are _already here," Kid Flash pointed out, before dashing away too.

As we ran, I surveyed the area, noticing that this sublevel was as creepy as the rest of the building. The walls dripped red; they seemed smothering to me. Dr. Desmond definitely deserves some props for his stellar interior design choices.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked his eyes wide and alert.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "bizarre looking hallway one? Or bizarre looking hallway two?"

"Halt!" a voice rang out suddenly. Out of one of the halls, came another creature with two big horns on his forehead. He raised his hand and used telekinesis to throw a couple of barrels at us, which exploded when they went past us and hit the wall. We had to duck down in time to make sure we didn't get hurt by the blast.

"Again!" I exclaimed. "When they say that, it does not make me want to stop!"

Robin flung a few bat-a-rangs at the creature. However, the genomorph was able to stop the projectiles from hitting him by freezing them midair. As the creature began firing more explosives back at us, it made our decision on "bizarre looking hallways" much easier, considering we ran through the one not inhabited by telekinesis using genomorphs.

Kid Flash took the lead, taking advantage of his super speed as he ran forward and kept the door to Project Kr open with a cylinder-like container.

"Hurry!" he shouted, beckoning to us.

Following his instructions, we raced after him and sprinted into the room in the nick of time. Aqualad came in last and kicked out the container, causing the door to slam shut. Robin started hacking the doors to keep them closed and Kid Flash stood by him, but I moved farther into the room when something caught my eye.

"Hey, guys," I called to them with a startled expression on my face, but they weren't listening. "Guys!"

"What?" they all exclaimed in unison.

"What is that?" I pointed to an object in the center of the room.

Kid Flash raced over closer to it and proceeded to press a button.

"You guys will want to see this," he said.

We moved closer to it, the sight of what was there, provoking gasps from us.

"Whoa."

It was, or at least appeared to be, a figure highly resembling Superman enclosed in a pod. He even had the Blue Boy's Scott insignia across his chest.

"Big K, little R, the atomic symbol for Krypton!" Kid Flash realized, walking closer to the pod. "Clone?"

"Robin, hack," Aqualad ordered.

"Oh, right," the startled Boy Wonder agreed before starting to do what he did best. Then he began reading the information he found out. "Weapon designation Superboy. A clone grown in…sixteen weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this," Kid Flash agreed.

"Something definitely smells fishy," I concurred. "And it's not Aqualad."

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven," Robin continued reading.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad questioned, pointing to the G-nomes above the clone.

"I can answer that one," I interjected quietly, but loud enough that they could hear me. The boys turned their expectant faces towards me, and I could detect a hint of surprise in each of their expressions.

However, I hardly wanted to acknowledge their shock because I honestly wished that it wasn't necessary. I didn't want to know about these things, but the truth is that I had to.

These exact creatures had been my reason for coming, for I feared what they could be. And they still could be exactly that, even though Dr. Desmond promised they weren't. The doctor had told me he wasn't aligned with _him_, and you would think that his promise meant these creatures weren't connected either.

However, since I didn't know if I could trust Dr. Desmond, an evil scientist, I didn't know if that was him being truthful or not. Evil scientists are depicted as being "evil" for a reason.

"The creatures are genomorph nomes, called G-nomes for short. They're telepathic, which means they have ability to use mind control, among other things. I don't know what else they're doing to Superboy. What does the computer say, Rob?"

"They're force feeding him an education," he answered, reading the clone's file.

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash mused. "They're making a slave out of…well…Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League," ordered Aqualad.

"Great," I muttered, though not loud enough for them to hear. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what the Justice League would do if they found _me_down here. The three amigos would probably just get grounded, but I could be thrown in Juvie.

The three boys attempted to communicate through them, but they had no such luck.

"No signal," Robin announced, and then he turned to me. "Did you try contacting Catwoman?"

"Uh…well about that…She doesn't exactly know that I'm here." The boys looked at me curiously. "I might have snuck out of the house."

Robin snickered, "Nice."

"Well, it's not going to be when she finds me," I muttered. "But even if I could, I doubt I would get a better signal then you guys."

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash realized. "Literally."

We all turned back to look at Superboy stuck in his pod. He looked strangely peaceful, and it freaked me out to think that not so long ago, I was in one of those containers looking just like that. Even if I couldn't have been in there for more than a few hours, I didn't want to think about it.

"This is wrong," the speedster proclaimed.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin agreed.

It was a moment before Aqualad replied, "Set him free."

Robin was about follow orders, when I spoke up.

"Wait! There are G-nomes here, and like I said, they have mind control. I'm going to guess that someone else will be controlling him."

"Well, you're a known criminal and we rescued you," Kid Flash pointed, causing me to wince.

"Point taken, and FYI, I prefer the term anti-hero. Still, you also have to remember that when you rescued me I attacked you guys…" I stated, before sighing. "But, you're right-no one deserves to be caged up like that. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" I laughed nervously as many horrible scenarios filled my mind before I quickly pushed the thoughts to the side.

Aqualad nodded then turned to Robin, "Do it."

In a matter of moments, Robin hacked the system and Superboy's pod began to open.

I could see Superboy start to wake. He cracked his knuckles in a menacing way, but that wasn't the scariest thing. It was the G-nomes above him and their glowing horns that caused me to widen my eyes.

"Oh rats."

Superboy eye's opened, and the next second he was hurling across the room into Aqualad. He knocked the Atlantean to the ground and began punching him repeatedly. Robin, Kid Flash, and I instantly ran over to help him, Kid Flash and Robin each grabbing onto one of his arms while I tried to stop his fist from pummeling Aqualad.

"Whoa, hang on Supey!" the speedster warned.

"We're on your side," Robin exclaimed.

"Which is saying something, considering I'm rarely on their side," I remarked through gritted teeth. It was a struggle to keep holding onto his arm, but I somehow was managing.

However, Kid Flash was having more difficulty as Superboy managed to get out of the speedster's grip and punched the speedster causing him to crash through a pillar.

"I don't want to do this," Robin said, pulling an item out of his utility belt.

He nodded at me and I stepped away from them as Robin used a gas pellet on Superboy. The clone reared back as the gas overwhelmed him, and Aqualad used this distraction to kick him in the chest, propelling him backwards. As the clone stood up coughing, Robin took out his taser while I drew out my whip. The Boy Wonder fired his taser first, but the shocks seemed to barely affect the clone as he just used the wires to pull its user, meaning Robin, towards him.

"Robin!" I called out as the clone harshly threw him to the ground and stopped on him.

Instantly, I flicked my whip out and aimed it around Superboy's leg. I tugged with all might, causing the already unbalanced clone to rear back one-legged. However, he regained his balance and stomped his foot to the ground quickly causing my whip to shoot forward and me along with it.

I had to let go of my whip or else I would have ended up trampled like Robin. Instead, I launched forward and faked a punch to the side before twisting downward to avoid one of the clone's strikes. Then I continued to twist, until I was behind the clone. This time when I attacked, I spun out with my right foot, hitting him squarely in the back.

He stumbled forward, and I took that moment to reach down and grab my whip. In a matter of seconds though, Superboy had recovered and had launched himself at me with his right arm ready to punch me.

This time when I lashed out with my whip around his arm, he expected it and grabbed it with his other hand and pulled it, and me, towards him. Before I knew it, his fist was coming at me and I was propelling into the wall.

My head hit it first, causing me to see stars and partially black out as I fell to the floor.

I could see Superboy turn to me again, and I tried to get myself to stand up, but the pain in my head didn't allow me to. Luckily, Aqualad had recovered and was now attacking Superboy.

The last thing I could see was the slumped forms of Robin and Kid Flash, and the barely standing Aqualad before I blacked out completely.

* * *

"Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!"

A loud gasp escaped each of the boys as they were roused awake.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash shouted. "Quit staring you're creeping me out!" He addressed the clone that was currently looking at him.

"Hey KF? How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look," Robin suggested, looking warily at Superboy and then back at his the two other pods holding his friends. That's when he realized there were only two pods meaning only two people: Kid Flash and Aqualad.

"Wait a second, where's Catgirl?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Thanks so much to all those who reviewed, Favorited, or followed! I don't think I ever realized how much a review can mean until I have become the author who really wanted some reviews!_

_Anyway, thanks._

_**Coming Next to a Theater Near You (Otherwise Known As Next Chapter): **What formidable situation will we find Catgirl in?_


	5. Chapter 5 No Sense & Minimal Sensibility

**Chapter 5 No Sense and Minimal Sensibility**

Something you'll learn about me is that I don't like people in my head.

Actually, it's not just that I don't like it. In fact, dislike would be putting it modestly.

Dislike is minimal. It's the first rung of the ladder, the first step when you're forming a negative view. You dislike normal, everyday hindrances. You dislike pesky annoyances.

You don't just dislike when people get into your head.

When they take a part of you, and mold it like it's clay. They put that part of you into a kiln and heat it up to the temperature they desire and then watch as you burn.

Then you become the fixed shape _they_ want you to be; whatever mold they decided to make. You become hardened like that, immovable, and never change until you finally, mercifully, break apart. Of course, then you are just pieces, just parts, and when you eventually come to the point where you can put yourself together again, it's not that big of surprise when you realize that at least _some_ facet of you has gone missing.

Or was it really ever there?

Nevertheless, when that happens, you do change. Like I have.

I've had experience with intrusions before, and let's just say it's not something I'd like to repeat.

I awoke as soon as I had heard the small thud of footsteps. Instantly, I took in my surroundings, noticing the seat I was strapped into. It reminded me of the torture chairs they put people into in the movies. There were cuffs around my wrists and ankles. Worse, there were G-nomes near me. It didn't take a genius to realize what Dr. Desmond meant by having them here. He was going to try something, perhaps even attempt to get into my head and control me.

Well, I had something to say about that.

"From what I've learned here, and what you so kindly left out in the information you sent me, is that your freakish G-nomes only work on fellow genomorphs like Superboy, which by the way, you seemed to have left the clone out of your so helpful information too!" I rambled this off hurriedly, which I had a tendency to do when I was stressed.

My restraints were tight around me, but I noticed that they weren'tconstricting enough that it would be impossible to escape.

"I did, didn't I? Well, I'm _so _sorry about that, but I guess I forgot," he mocked, a devilish smile on his face. "Besides, I knew you'd be easy to trick no matter the amount of information I gave you, so why would I give anything more?"

"I don't know; why would someone like you be _truthful _for once in their life?" I spat. While I talked, I reared up, only to be dreadfully restrained by the ties around my wrists and ankles.

He smirked, "Come now little girl, did you honestly expect that _he _had anything to do with my admittedly brilliant creations? You were gullible, child. Stupid and naive However," he started and I looked at him curiously despite myself, "since you did follow my plans so perfectly, I will tell you what little I know about his whereabouts and practices."

My eyes widened and, even though I hated myself for it, instantaneously I was like an eager puppy waiting for its next treat. Hope sprouted in my eyes, and I looked up at him expectantly.

"What do you know?" I asked, trying to keep my voice a level, controlled monotone, as if I didn't care as much about this as I truly did.

He saw right through me.

The doctor laughed, "Ah, you are so _easy _to manipulate. I almost wish I didn't have to use my G-nomes to control you, just so I could mess with you some more, but still…It is necessary."

"Please," I begged, both mad for my groveling and for my undeniable feeling of hope. Because I _was_ hopeful, undeniably hopeful that he might have information of some use, "tell me what you know. I'll admit you tricked me with false incentives, but _please_…If your little G-nomes work, I'll be under your control anyway, so it shouldn't matter what you tell me."

Dr. Desmond looked over at me carefully before a slow smile formed on his face.

"Well because you said please," he started, "I guess I'll tell you what I know…"

"Which is?" I pressed through gritted teeth as he paused.

Again, he laughed, "Have some patience dear; though it appears that's a trait you don't possess."

"I'm just determined to get my information."

"Well you're doing a swell job at it." He gestured to my bound and restrained state. "But fine, I'll tell. I've been keeping track of him ever since he made the mistake of messing with one of my creations long ago. After your little escape though, he faded away. I have a feeling you had something more to do with that, but you're not going to tell me that will you?" He smiled at his rhetorical question. "No? Well, I'll still tell you what I know, he's-"

"Dr. Desmond?" a voice asked and then into the room came Guardian. "The repairs are almost done."

"Good," the doctor replied, though he looked annoyed that he had been interrupted. "And the Superboy is in his pod?"

"Uh…no."

"What!" the doctor shouted. "Where is he?"

"He carried the other intruders to the cloning chamber," Guardian replied. My eyes widened as I realized that what he said most likely meant they were going to try and clone the boys.

"We have genomorphs for that! Get the weapon back in its pod! Now!"

"I don't see the problem with letting the kid stretch his legs."

"Don't you now?" Dr. Desmond asked, the tone of his voice getting more serious.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as the G-nomes horns glowed red again.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" Guardian then walked off with a newly determined gait.

"So you're making heroes do your dirty work now?" I asked brazenly. "Controlling him with your G-nomes?"

"Yes, it appears that's the only way to get things done around here," he replied briskly before smiling again. "But what would you know about that? After all, you're a villain and he's a villain. I'm surprised you didn't work for him for free."

"Yeah well, when he found me, I wasn't a villain yet. Who knows? In a different world, I could have been a hero just like the three sidekicks out there," I mused carelessly. Even though on the inside, I was full of cares.

I knew I had to appear unassuming; I had to put on one of the masks I had taught myself. He couldn't know that right now I was gauging any and all of the options of how to escape.

Consequently, instead of the cool and calculative girl that I was on the inside, he saw someone frazzled and scared, not that I wasn't scared though. I wasn't stupid enough to not have a little fear, but I was smart enough to know that the more incapably frightened I looked was the better.

"But you're not, instead you're here, and you're about to be my new puppet."

Suddenly, the horns on his G-nomes glowed again, followed by the glowing horns of the other genomorphs around me.

"Wait!" I stopped. "You never told me what you knew."

"Hmm, I guess I didn't, but as it is, I've run out of time. Too bad."

My features hardened and my hands clenched into fists.

"What makes you think your little G-nomes will even work on me?" I questioned angrily, allowing my voice sound brash. "If they only work on genomorphs, and I'm obviously not one, it seems like you have a problem."

"Well, I made these _specifically _for you. Besides, with what's already in your head, I believe you'll be highly susceptible to any attacks of the mind."

It was possible that this was true. More than possible. And as Dr. Desmond walked out of the room I was being held in, I worried that I wouldn't be able to leave as freely. Though, I gained some confidence at the thought that while I might have been "susceptible" before, I had made sure that no longer would I be.

Yet, that part of my life is in the past. It's _supposed _to be in the past.

And I don't like reliving my past.

The actual prison I was in wasn't much. Really, all the confinements were bounds that wrapped around my wrists and ankles. It was G-nomes that were supposed to control me, supposed to keep me locked up. They were supposed to feed me information that would make it so I fell under Dr. Desmond's control.

But if everything in this life worked out it was "supposed" to…Well, then it wouldn't be my life.

Already, I could feel the G-nomes begin the process of brainwashing me. In the darkness of the room, the red glow from their horns was like a beacon.

Ever since that cryptic part of my life years ago, I had gone to great lengths to assure that what had happened to me before could never happen again. By searching far and wide, I was able to gain help from a plethora of people, all who had experience with what had happened to me. With their help, I put these wards up in my mind to make sure that I was safe.

These people helped me created this defense, these walls, around me that would make it so I wouldn't succumb to the effects of most mind control. Even after Catwoman officially took me in, I had devoted my life to preventing what happened to me to happen again. I had focused on these shields and built them up to be strong to make sure they worked.

It was these defenses that would allow me to block the G-nomes from evading my mind.

I could feel their control oozing onto me like syrup pouring out of dispenser. It wasn't all at once, but then, it never was. The sensation took hold of me, left my body rigid, and before I knew it, all it became was a game of the minds. They were attacking at my defenses, battering against the walls with all their might. I knew I couldn't go on like this forever, or else my wards could be rendered defenseless. I had to do something soon.

The answer to my predicament was simple: I had to fight back.

There was this part of me, a part which I didn't like to call upon because of how closely it resided with _him, _but I didn't always get a choice. Sometimes I had to use it.

Now it was my turn.

To them, I was a code they could not crack. I could use this to my advantage. As I was a puzzle to them, they were nothing to me. It was simple; I focused on the part of me, and then…

The G-nome's mental reach dissipated from my mind.

Details could be hashed out over how this happened, but all you need to know is that it did. There was no big fight scene, no last ditch effort to survive; it just happened.

Of course, the genomorphs had done some damage. I don't know if I would be able to combat them like I just had again. Still, it was a wonderful feeling knowing I had protected myself, at least this once.

However, I couldn't focus on the past if I were to free myself from my current predicament.

First, I got my right hand out of its confinement; I elongated the claws on my gloves and then flicked my hand forward and cut the bound. With one able hand, I quickly undid the remaining bounds on my other hand and both feet.

Now, I was home free. Being an expert escape artist, it would only be too easy to leave right now and not look back.

However, that was when a noise that gave me goose bumps started.

The noise was loud, piercing screams.

It was alarming to say the least, and even worse as I listened in closer and recognized three distinct voices.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin.

All of a sudden, I was faced with a brand new predicament.

At the present, it would be easy to disappear. To walk away. I was good at that. The only problem I've ever come up with running away is the one I'm experiencing now: what I'm leaving behind.

The boys had rescued me of all people. A thief. An anti-hero. Practically a criminal. And while that's exactly what I was, I begun to remember what I had said to Dr. Desmond.

I hadn't always been like this. I used to be a person who never once was faced with issues of morality, issues that determined what side of the line you fell onto. Back then, I was ordinary, with normal, possibly heroic attributes. _He _had made me into a villain.

A part of me really wanted to prove him wrong. And a part of me, wanted to be what he had deprived the chance of me ever being: a hero.

"Oh rats," I muttered as I realized what I had to do. "Stupid sense of responsibility."

Then I ran back into the cave, towards the sound of the boys.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_And there it is! Chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews. I got 4 for the last chapter, which is the most I've gotten yet! So basically...THANKS!_

_On another note (same author's note though), I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing because of the references to Catgirl's past. I was trying to maintain a balance between revealing too much and not revealing enough. Tell me how I did? _

_**Next chapter: **__One word: meow._  



	6. Chapter 6 Meow

**Chapter 6 Meow**

Down hallways and around corners, I sneaked, utilizing all my training to assure that I wouldn't be caught by a genomorph or a Cadmus scientist.

As I stole through the hallways, I came across Superboy coming down one of them. There was a G-nome on his shoulder; a bad sign in my book. At the sight of him, my search for the boys stopped because I knew that the Superboy could lead me to them one way or the other. It might take a little effort though.

I looked down at my utility belt. Robin was right; it was in poor shape. Still, I would have to make do with what I had.

It was obvious that I didn't stand much of a chance against the boy. After all, I was low on supplies, lacking energy, and, well, he _was_ Superman's clone. Overall, the odds were not ever in my favor. However, I did have one advantage: the G-nome.

I knew what it meant, I knew what it was doing, and, most of all, I knew how to stop it.

So I set my plan into action.

Superboy would be walking in my direction; the perfect place to put a trip wire. Planting my last explosive a little farther down, I hope desperately that it would still blow.

Finding a crevice in the wall where I could hide, now came the tedious part: waiting.

Minutes passed, and the screams continued, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. I could do this.

Finally, I heard footsteps, and I knew he was close. It was time.

I pulled the trigger on my explosive.

_Boom!_

The sound resonated in the corridors, echoing down through it. As planned, it caught the clone's attention, sending him running down through the halls…right into my trip wire.

Unexpected as it was, my plan wasn't to trip the clone, but to use that as a distraction for me to jump out of the crevice of the wall. As he fell forward, I lashed out with my whip and caught the genomorph on top of his shoulder. I pulled and it came off like the leech it was.

Now, Superboy could no longer be controlled by the evil scientist.

It kind of made me jealous that my problem wasn't as easy. Of course, I really didn't have time to think about this as the clone caught his balance and turned straight towards me.

I started to backpedal. Still facing him though because I knew he would be faster than me if I turned and ran. That canceled out my flight reaction, leaving fight. I don't know about you, but I'm not too keen on the idea of fighting a clone of Superman, which cancelled that move out too.

Basically, all I could do was try and convince him not to hurt me or worse, bring me back to Dr. Desmond. It was my last move, and that was why I had snatched the genomorph off of him.

If Desmond happened to show up, it would be all too easy for the scientist to order the clone around if the genomorph was still on Superboy's shoulder. With it off, at least the Superboy had a better shot at making his own choices. My hope would be that he would make the choice to help us, but who knew?

Now, it was just me and my words.

"You don't want to do this," I began.

He didn't respond, instead he stared at me with the same angry glare.

"Look, I know what it's like to have other people control you. I know the feeling like you aren't your own person, instead what someone else decides you should be. I get it! I know. I went through it before," I explained hurriedly as I ever slowly backed away. "But I got help and got out. And yet, to this day what I did when I couldn't control myself, haunts me. You don't want that burden on you too."

"You don't know anything about me!" he yelled.

"No, I don't, but I do know what you're going through. _And _I know that those three heroes in there only wanted to help you. So if you want to live a life being controlled by some scientist dude, then that's peachy for you, but at least help them first."

He paused.

Expecting a response, I looked up worriedly at Superboy, but he wasn't paying attention to me. Instead, he seemed to be focused on something else, but whatever it was, I couldn't tell.

Abruptly, his look of concentration disappeared, he turned around, and then he was running towards the sound of the boys.

"I guess, I'm more convincing than I thought," I murmured before rushing after him. Somehow, I managed to keep pace as we curved through the countless hallways.

Finally, we reached the chamber that the boys were kept in. Superboy launched himself at the door, ripping it clean from its hinges. Entering the room, we could see only shocked faces as they saw the two of us together like a team.

Such a dramatic entrance could only be added to by one word.

"Meow."

With a devilish smile, I ran forward kicking Dr. Desmond to the ground.

The doctor struggled to stand up as I pushed past him and moved towards the pods. When he finally did get up, he turned to me and then Superboy, "How did you escape? And I thought I told you to get back in your pod!"

Superboy ignored him; instead he knocked the doctor down again.

"Don't give me orders," he commanded as he moved past the doctor, towards the three boys.

"Are you here to help us, or fry us?" Kid Flash questioned, looking down at the clone.

"I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

"And what about you Catgirl?" Robin asked. "Obviously you don't have the option to fry us."

"Obviously," I agreed, grinning.

"So why are you helping us?"

"Because I was won over by KF's pick-up lines of course!" I answered sarcastically. "Anyway," I began, a serious expression forming on my face, "the real reason is because I might feel just a tad bit responsible for getting you guys here. I couldn't just leave…but that's beside the point. We need to get moving."

As I said this, Robin fell from his pod, seeming to have gotten himself out by picking the locks on his restraints, "Uh finally! Lucky Batman isn't here; he'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash exclaimed. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

"Superboy, free Aqualad. I'll get Kid Mouth," Robin commanded.

The clone declared, "Don't you give me orders either." Though he still complied and freed the Atlantean.

"Thank you," Aqualad stated as he, and then Kid Flash, were released. Next the five of us began running out of the room.

"You'll never get out of here, I'll have you back in pods before morning," Dr. Desmond threatened, though his threat didn't really scare any of us, considering he had just been tossed to the side like a rag doll. But then he turned to me, "Catgirl, if you leave now then you'll never know what I know about _him_."

This caused me to stop in my sprint, but the four boys continued to race past me, until they realized I had stopped and they too paused.

"Come on Catgirl let's go!" Robin exclaimed hurriedly.

Paying no heed to what the Boy Wonder said, I slowly turned around to face the doctor.

As I opened my mouth to speak, I reached into my belt and grabbed one of my last items.

"Sometimes things are best left in the past."

Then I flung my hand forward, tossing the explosive I had pulled out of my belt at him.

The explosion blasted him back as he flailed his hands up to cover his face, but I didn't pay attention to this as I turned around, and ran away with the boys.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," Robin stated as we ran.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" the speedster asked.

"I kind of like it," I said, flashing a grin at Robin who matched with one of his own. Though, my smile changed to a smirk as I said, "Even if whelmed is already an actual word."

That took the smile off Robin's face, leaving him looking confused.

"We are still forty-two levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator…" Aqualad hoped as we ran, but he and our escape route was cut off when we saw large and rather imposing genomorph creatures in front of the elevator doors.

By looking around, I begun to realize that those creatures weren't even the worst of it; all around us genomorphs were hatching, which meant that for every one of us, there was at least ten of them.

"I don't like these odds," I muttered.

"When do you?" Robin asked, and as I thought about it, I had to agree.

"True, but in most scenarios being trapped underground with a bunch of creepy creatures isn't a factor."

Still, we managed to get around the monsters easily enough. Well, that's except for Superboy.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called to the clone who had decided on fighting the monster rather than flee from them. "The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here."

"You want escape!" the clone yelled. He proceeded to toss one of the genomorphs into the other, before following us to the elevator where Aqualad ripped opened the doors.

With my grappling gun missing, Robin offered me a hand, which I readily took. With me pressed against him, he used his grappling gun as we attempted to climb out. If the situation weren't dire, I'm sure he would have made some joke about me clinging onto him tightly. As it was, he didn't, instead I watched as Superboy picked up Aqualad and started to fly. Suddenly, he started to fall and only caught himself when Robin threw a bat-a-rang into the wall and Aqualad grabbed onto it in time.

"Superman can fly," Superboy stated. "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash retorted. "But it does look like you can still leap single buildings in one bound. Still cool."

Superboy sighed as he turned to Aqualad. "Thank you."

"Guys! This floor has to be our exit," Robin determined.

"Then let's do this," I stated as Aqualad and Superboy tore down the elevators doors and we entered a new floor.

Seeing the incoming genomorphs, we instantly turned and ran down the hall.

"Go left!" Superboy shouted, and in the heat of the moment I didn't even wonder how he knew. "Right!"

As we came to a dead end, Kid Flash accused, "Great directions Supey, are you trying to get us re-podded?"

"No I…I don't understand," he replied, looking down dejectedly.

"Don't apologize," Robin insisted. "This is perfect!"

Noticing the air vents, I realized what Robin was thinking, causing a smile to form on my lips.

Robin scrambled up into it first, and I followed him, with Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy right behind us.

"Ah, this brings back memories of slinking through building air vents with Catwoman," I reminisced.

"You do this often?" Aqualad asked, sounding faintly confused.

"You could say that," I answered, almost forgetting that the Atlantean probably wouldn't know too much about me and the thief that I was because he wasn't from around here.

"At this rate, we'll never get out," Kid Flash grumbled.

"Shh, listen," Superboy shushed as he stopped and looked back at where we had come from. "More of them are following us."

"Then I guess it's time for us to get out of here," Robin declared as we finally came to another air vent. He kicked it off, and then we all followed him as he jumped out of the vents. The Boy Wonder proceeded to fiddle around his watch before turning to us, "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"There's plenty of room between us and them now."

"And I finally got room to move," Kid Flash stated before putting on his goggles and speeding off up the staircase, leaving us to follow.

"At least he didn't say 'See you in a flash,'" I muttered as the rest of us raced after the speedster.

We hadn't gotten far when Robin announced, "There's more behind us!"

Superboy turned around. He stomped harshly on the staircase below us, causing it to fall away.

Eventually, we made it out of the stairwell to the top floor where Kid Flash sped off in front of us, going so fast he didn't have time to react before he ran into a wall.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad determined.

"Thanks," the speedster retorted. "My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy, and then Aqualad, both tried to pry open the door, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Robin fiddled around with his watch.

"I can't hack this fast enough," he informed.

I heard the sound of loud footsteps, and turned around to see more genomorphs trailing after us.

"Well, you better figure out how," I warned, "and quickly."

"This way," Robin ordered, and we entered a doorway into another hall only to be stopped by another pack of genomorphs.

"Great."

Not only were there countless varieties of creatures, the "hero" Guardian had found us. Quickly, more of the monsters came from our behind, effectively surrounding us.

We all positioned ourselves to battle. Holding onto my whip with a tight, but ready-to-fight grip, I prepared myself too. I wouldn't have the chance to use my weapon though because the G-nomes horns glowed bright red again, and everyone fainted.

That is everyone except Superboy and I, who managed to stay upright.

Though, I wasn't in the clear yet.

The presence of the G-nomes was still strong. Similar to before, I knew they were there, but I already knew that I could defend myself again them.

Yet, there rose the problem: I was tired. While the weariness was also physical, primarily it was in my head. It was a kind of exhausted that made me feel empty. Worn down.

To add to that feeling, suddenly there was this immense pressure bearing down on me and sapping my energy.

However, this presence was strange. I had just faced the G-nomes, and it wasn't like this. It was powerful yes, but this feeling? This was not like how it was supposed to be. It was different, yet so familiar.

So very familiar.

To be exact, it was a feeling that had been ingrained into my brain for three years of my life.

It started with a buzzing…

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Dun, dun, duh!_

_Sorry, I felt like being dramatic._

_Anyway, again, big thanks to all you reviewers! I think I'm going to start responding to reviews because I've noticed that I like it when author's respond to my own review, and so I thought why not? _

_I'm really trying to keep things interesting in these beginning chapters because they are a retell of the episodes and I've read some OC stories where it can begin to feel redundant to read the same thing I've watched over and over again. So please stick with me because I'm trying to add something extra (hence the cliffhanger). I already have several chapters of this story done ahead of this, and I know from just writing it that I can't wait to get to the more interesting stuff! _

_This is finals week for me though, so I'm not going to be able to write much so it could be over a week till next chapter, or it might not, depending on how final weeks go._

_Either way, thanks again to all the readers, reviewers, alert-ers, favorite-ers! And please review some more!_

_:)_


	7. Chapter 7 The Rollercoaster

_**Author's Note: **__For some reason while writing this I kept listening to Battlefield by Jordin Sparks. So if you like to listen to music while you read, I might recommend that song._

_I struggled a bit with this chapter, unsure a bit on how to write such a crucial moment, but I also kind of like what I did with it. Please tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Rollercoaster**

Subtle at first, the feeling soon grew in intensity.

I can only describe it like the start of a rollercoaster.

You know, when the cart starts moving up on the track slowly, so slowly. It inches up and I can practically hear "I think I can. I think I can." Only, I really wish it couldn't. And then it goes up, it reaches a peek….and then it falls.

Now the pain is incredible. Unbelievably so. Yet, I don't know what's worse: the actual pain or the way this buzzing, which is what _he _is, fits so perfectly in my mind. Like it's a part of me that I had lost. A reminder of what once was.

**"What? How?" **The words echoed in my head. And for a second, a slim, miniscule second, I thought that maybe I was just being paranoid. Maybe this feeling was simply the combined control of many G-nomes, versus the pressure of a single genomorph.

I was being naïve.

**"You shouldn't ask questions that you don't want the answer to."**

It was _his_voice. I didn't know how or that it was even possible but he was here. Just the noise sent chills up my spine and gave me an itch of dread.

I was struggling now. Anger and fear fueling my fight as I resisted, but my efforts were futile. He would win; he always did.

**"How did you get back into by mind?"** I asked in my calmest voice, though it was feeble cover to hide my frustration and fear. "**I thought I had made sure you couldn't."**

He made a noise of disdain. **"You think your little **_**wards**_** could do anything to prevent me? First of all, they're few and far between, and you haven't even consulted anyone who could **_**actually**_** help you."**

His voice was solid and stoic. As each word filled my mind, I felt it drop into me like a meteorite sailing into the ground. There was no feeling to his voice, and each word felt disconnected to the next.

To me, it felt like he wished he didn't have to talk, like words were useless, but then it made sense. He didn't like words, even the most systematic of sentences. Words could too easily turn to emotion, and he didn't like that.

"**I thought you had told me no one could," **I explained. My voice wavered, yet I somehow managed to remain calm, or at least I managed to maintain an essence of calm. I knew it would be worse if I showed true emotion.

**"Maybe I lied. There's always a hero for every problem, isn't there? Someone to help you, before I truly come back. You see, I'm not back—yet. Not really. This is just a beginning. A reminder that this will never end. As it is, I don't have much time to talk, and you don't have much more time either. I am only here as a warning. Give up now; it will make it easier for you and me both."**

"**I'll never give up," **I promised. In the back of my mind, it occurred to me that it was a cliché thing to say, but it was a fleeting thought considering it was hardly as important as the monstrosity of a dilemma I was in.

I was drawn back to that situation, when his voice rang out cold and stern in my mind again.

"**What if you don't have a choice?"**

The question echoed in my mind, filling the silence as his presence soon vanished.

At first, I thought that what happened didn't just happen. How could it have? How could he waltz right it and then leave with just a few words? Next, I thought that he was still there because he wouldn't just leave, right? Not when he was already there, already inside.

For about a millisecond those doubts were rushing through my mind like a boat down a stream. However, that boat quickly sank and it was like I had been splashed by cold water as I realized two startling truths.

First,_ he_ had been there. In my mind. Occupying my thoughts.

Second_, he_ had just left.

I wanted to yell at these realizations. I wanted to tear out my hair and go crazy. I didn't want to try and think about what had just happened coherently. But I knew unless I really wanted to go insane, that I had to take my emotions under control.

Though he had departed, faster than he had arrived, I knew he wasn't truly gone. He wasn't a liar, and like he said: it will never end. And even though I've always probably known that, it left fear inside of me that was dark and twisting, unbearable.

Still, I tempted to tame the concern. I attempted to focus.

It didn't make any sense how he was here at all. He was thought to be gone. This left confusion in me, bewilderment that I tried to dull down.

Ultimately, I knew I had to gain control of myself, before he could come back and control me.

This awareness caused me to think clearly, and the silence in my mind allowed me to think about his words with a sort of numb distance.

It allowed me to focus.

"I. Choose. Freedom," I heard a voice say. Somewhere from the back of my mind, I recognized the noise.

However, my confused mind didn't fully remember what was going on, until an even more familiar voice reached my ears. I could feel a hand grasp onto my shoulder softly. Suddenly, the person grabbed onto me tighter and tilted me up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Robin asked.

Instantly, my eyes fluttered open and widened as I remembered where I was, and what was happening. The realization hit me like a bus, causing me to gasp. Yet, the first thing I noticed as my eyes regained focus was Robin. His face was close to mine, and he was peering down at me with an inquisitive glance. In fact, he was so close that if I had truly wanted to I could kiss him. Of course, I wasn't about to do that.

Instead, I started getting up from the ground.

"Just peachy," I answered, using my hands to push me up.

Though, this was not true. Actually, it was so far gone from the reality that it was laughable.

No one was laughing though, especially not me. Mainly, I was confused and frustratingly flabbergasted because it wasn't supposed to be possible. _He _wasn't supposed to come back.

Yet, it just happened.

And I had no idea how it was feasible.

"Go," Guardian said suddenly, drawing my attention. Instantly, I remembered the desperate situation the five of us were in. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," Dr. Desmond stated suddenly as he came into view. Genomorphs moved to the side so we could see him. "Project Blockbuster"—He raised his hand to show a vial full of suspicious liquid—"will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

He drank the vial and then his skin began convulsing. The five of us could only look at him in shock as he started growing. In fact, he expanded to such a great extent that his clothes, and even skin, started to rip.

Once the transformation was complete, he roared ferociously.

"You know for once in my life, I'd rather be faced with an evil scientist," I admitted.

Actually though, I was happy that I had a distraction now from what had just happened. If I really thought and digested _his_being here, I would probably go insane. For now, I pushed those thoughts away and focused on getting out of here.

"Everyone back!" Guardian called as he raced forward, only to be swatted away by the newly huge Dr. Desmond.

Superboy charged the monster and they began to fight. Somehow, the two of them managed to charge through the ceiling, into the upper floor.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin observed amusedly. He shot out with his grappling hook, and offered me a hand. Then we launched through the hole in the ceiling.

"Do you think Labcoat planned that?" I heard Kid Flash ask from below.

"I don't he's planning anything anymore," Aqualad admitted. He then jumped up through the opening with Kid Flash in tow.

As we landed, I took in the sight of Superboy and Desmond fighting for a moment. Though, a moment was all I had before the clone was flung at us. Robin, Kid Flash, and I were able to dodge in time, but Aqualad wasn't so lucky and Superboy ended up hurtling into him.

The three of us ran over to the two boys and helped them get up. Then we faced what used to be Dr. Desmond together. Kid Flash sped out in front as we charged the monster, distracting him by sliding under the doctor. Coming from behind, Aqualad and Superboy launched themselves forward and punched the monster in the face. He reared back and tripped over Kid Flash's back.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten," he smirked. Robin and I then jumped over the speedster, each firing our weapons of choice at the monster; Robin threw his batarangs and I shot my explosive darts at him. However, these didn't affect him as he hit them aside.

Desmond stood back up and drove Superboy into a pillar, nearly cracking it in half. As they began punching each other, Aqualad caught Desmond's arm with a stream of water. The Atlantean made it on top of the pillar and changed his water into a mace, but was caught and thrown to the side, along with Superboy. Kid Flash charged the monster, only to be stopped and tossed back at Aqualad.

I turned to Robin quickly, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Hand me an explosive, won't you?" I asked. I didn't have anyone left, after all.

"What?" the Boy Wonder said surprised.

He was taking too long, so I didn't hesitate next.

"Never mind," I muttered, pickpocketing the explosive I needed from the Boy Wonder before he could say anything more.

While Desmond was distracted, I decided to attack. There was a rafter on the ceiling from which I lashed at with my whip. It hooked around sturdily, allowing me to run at the monster and jump at him, feet first. I kicked him in the back, but it didn't do much to hinder him.

When I landed and unhooked my whip, and quickly planted the explosive that I had took from Robin on him. I catapulted out of the way as it exploded, and in the nick of time too because the smoke started to surround Desmond.

Even though the explosives unleashed a smoke, the doctor was able to swing out wildly and hit me since I wasn't expecting it.

It caused me to slide backwards on my back, all the way back to Robin.

I heard Robin exclaim "Of course!" from behind me.

"What?" I managed to ask as I stood up and turned back toward the boy.

"Look," he pointed to his watch and I moved next to him to look at the hologram projection displayed on his watch.

"You couldn't have thought of this a few minutes earlier?" I mumbled after he explained it to me.

He smirked, "Sorry, but you think it will work?"

I nodded to him and we locked eyes in agreement, before he shouted, "KF, get over here!"

The Boy Wonder's hologram highlighted the necessary pillars as he explained his plan to Kid Flash, "Got it?"

"Got it."

The speedster ran off towards the monster while Robin and I moved near Superboy and Aqualad. After Robin enlightened them to the plan, he tossed me a piece of chalk and together the two of us drew a white X on the ground.

Aqualad iced the floor, and Kid Flash sped onto it as Desmond chased after him. Once the doctor reached the ice, Superboy jumped up and punched him, which caused Desmond to fall to the ground. Reaching his hands to the floor, Aqualad's tattoos glowed as he sent electricity coursing through the watery ground at the monster.

"Move!" Robin shouted. Then the bat-a-rangs he had placed on the pillars detonated. This basically caused the building to collapse down onto Desmond and all around us. Aqualad and Superboy, who had the tougher skin, covered the rest of us at the last second, or else we would have probably been squashed like bugs. Not to be gruesome or anything…

Once the explosion had settled, the Atlantean and the clone then proceeded to push off the piles of rock around us, allowing us to stand up.

"We…did it," Aqualad proclaimed, breathing heavily.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin questioned, taking in air just as roughly. He and Kid Flash high-fived each other, and winced at the pain it caused.

"Dorks," I muttered, shaking my head. Though, I'll admit I was smiling. Taking a few breaths, I then stood up and started brushing off some of the dirt. "You know, if someone had told me this morning that today would end with me just having faced an evil scientist turned monster, alongside you three and Superboy, well—I would have thought they had just escape from Arkham."

"But it was worth it?" Robin asked; there was something in his eyes, something hopeful, and for some strange reason I couldn't help but find myself agreeing.

"Maybe," I smiled.

Of course, they didn't know that this trip derived more than Superman's clone and the reveal of a secretly evil corporation.

It has shown me the truth; the event that I always expected to happen, as well as always wished that it would never occur. _His_ words still were ingrained in my head; "It will never end" kept replaying as if the statement was on a broken record.

The mystery continued of how his return was possible. To tell you the truth, I was freaking out on the inside. I've always hated not knowing things. It made me insane, the wonder. Every second I spent thinking about it only fueled the fire more vehemently. Yet, I couldn't stop, and the feeling gnawed at me as I worried that it would never stop. Perhaps, that was why I had spent such a large portion of my life trying to find the truth.

Luckily, I didn't have to worry about it at the moment. No one knew what had happened; no one even knew why I was in Cadmus in the first place. And I couldn't tell them. I barely knew them, and they wouldn't understand.

Besides, they probably would think that _I _was the one who had just escape from Arkham; people tend to think something's up when you start hearing voices in your head.

It was always questionable about how much Batman knew. It _had_ all happened in Gotham so long ago. It was his town, after all, and he was there the day I escaped. In fact, both he and Robin had been there.

Still, I had enough to worry about. The reality that _he_could access my mind was scary. Sure, I was in a weakened state because of the G-nomes, but I should have been able to put up some semblance of a fight. He certainly shouldn't have been able to enter my mind, for the most part, without me noticing. It made me realize how far away I was from truly being safe.

"See? The moon," Kid Flash pointed, and I followed with my eyes to where he showed. Suddenly, I saw a familiar blue figure flying down. "Oh, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

It was the Justice League.

Great.

Before I even knew it, we were surrounded from all sides. I noticed Batman coming down on a platform via the Green Lantern. He assessed all five of us quickly with his highly perceptive eyes. When he looked at me for a little longer than the others, I stared back. There was something about that look, something knowing…It was a familiar look, at the very least.

As I looked around at all of the Justice League members who surrounded us, I tried to think of any escape routes.

To be frank, there was none.

If the Justice League didn't put me under lock and key, then I'm sure Catwoman will ground me, just for the complete fiasco that was this situation.

All of the Leaguers seemed to be here, and prior to this moment, I hadn't realized how many there were because there was _a lot_of them. A lot of heroes. And I was in the middle of them, which, trust me, is not the best place for someone like me to be.

Superboy walked out in front of us when Superman landed. There seemed to be a silent conversation between the two Kryptonians as Superman realized what Superboy was.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'," Kid Flash warned from behind his hand.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy proclaimed, creating several shocked face League members.

"Start talking," Batman demanded.

After we had explained what happened (I kept silent the whole time as I tried to appear invisible, though sadly I did not possess said superpower), the five of us had stuck together in a group while the League members talked quietly together.

"This is bad," I muttered nervously. "This is _really_bad."

"It'll be okay," Robin assured.

"Well, yeah for you three," I retorted. "Supes and I are a whole other story."

"You'll be fine," Robin explained. "Your Catwoman's protégé and Batman generally lets her get away with most things."

"Oh, don't remind me," I said. The bizarre, on-again off-again somewhere-in-between-again relationship between the two of our mentors constantly confused me.

Suddenly, Superman started to walk our way and went to talk with Superboy.

"We'll uh…We'll figure something out—the League will," he explained. "For now, I better make sure we get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

Then Superman flew off.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman stated as he, Flash, and Aquaman started walking towards us. "All fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear—"

"You should have called," Flash interjected.

"End results aside, we're not happy," Batman explain, fixing us with that renowned bat-glare of his. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives." I had to give the three amigos props; considering I hadn't realized they did _all_of that. "You will not be doing this again," he finished.

"I am sorry Batman," Aqualad began as he bravely stepped forward.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman ordered.

"My apologies, my king, but no," the young Atlantean announced. Again I had to give him props for standing up to his mentor; I don't know if I could face Catwoman like that, let alone do it when surrounded by other imposing figures of power.

"We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall," Flash began. "The three of you—"

"The five of us," Kid Flash interjected. "And it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?" Robin questioned, stepping in front.

I sighed before stepping up next to him and explaining, "And if it wasn't for these three breaking the rules and coming to Cadmus, I'd still be trapped down there. Not that it's my place to say, but I think they made a great team."

"We_ all_made a great team," Robin added and I nodded weakly. After all, I was considerably less decided on my place in that "all."

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy growled. "It's simple: get on board or get out of the way."

Then we stood and stared at the League. Well, the four boys did while I uncomfortably wrung my hands in that nervous way of mine.

Can someone say awkward?

* * *

I don't remember the exact details, nor do I remember how I even managed to get out of this one, but somehow I made it back to Gotham.

Tiredly, I slipped in through my bedroom window.

I had barely taken a step into the room before (just like it happens in the movies) a light turned on and there was Catwoman sitting casually in my desk chair.

I took one look at her face, saw her expression, and knew:

"I'm grounded aren't I?"

With an eyebrow raised, acknowledging the obviousness of the question, she slowly nodded her head.

"Big time," she pronounced.

"Would it help anything if you knew that I had a good reason?" I explained hopefully.

"No," she denied, allowing a soft smile to form on her lips, "but we'll talk about it more in the morning. As of right now, you should sleep. You need your rest."

Matching her smiled, I naturally agreed. After all, I was past tired and entering exhausted. My body ached with a pain that reached my bones. I needed sleep; I welcomed it.

Catwoman, otherwise known as Selina Kyle, who was the closest thing I had to a mom, said, "Goodnight, don't let the Gothamites bite."

"G'night," I mentioned, watching her as she left my room. She closed the door behind her.

As soon as she left, I start to take off my outfit. The black, tight cat suit was great for fighting and whatnot, but when you're tired and at the end of the day, getting the tight clothing off was such a hassle. Still, I managed to get the clothing off me and was able to put on pajamas.

I was all too glad when I got on my bed, and under the warmth of the covers.

With my head rested gently on the pillow, it was a matter of moments before I fell asleep.

I wish that the ensuing nightmares went by as quick.

They didn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I was struggling with how much foreshadowing to put in this chapter, and how to do it. If it seems a little off, please inform me! _

_Thank you to .126 for your clarification!_

_Thanks to Jen3Smith, Stronger123, .126, Guest, Guest, and Guest._

_Finals are over! (YAY!) Four tests, a speech, and an essay later and here I am! I'm a Freshman, so this was my first time taking finals. I've actually had a great day, even though my three hardest classes were today._

_I'm in a fantastic mood and decided that now that I have time to write, I will. So here's a chapter for you! It's one of the longer ones so far, so I hope you enjoy!_

_I hope you have had a wonderful day also!_

_Review?_

**Next time on The Ever Variable: **_Dreams, decisions, and dilemmas; t__he repercussions of Cadmus labs._

:)


	8. Chapter 8 Transition Period

**Chapter 8 Transition Period**

When I was younger, I had this dream.

It occurred right after I began being Catwoman's sidekick. In fact, it was my first day on the "job," so to speak.

I never told Catwoman about it; I couldn't because it didn't seem important enough. Not that she wouldn't have listened, or cared about it. For that matter, I know she would have. Rather I didn't tell her because my life prior to that had been so closely controlled that I hadn't had a dream for a while.

You see, he could do that. He could get inside my mind, and change my dreams, even my thoughts sometimes. While I was under his influence, I never dreamed. I just slept a suffocating sleep.

But this was a dream. A dream that grasped my attention and didn't let go.

Here's how it went:

I was walking down the street, just walking. I knew I had to be some place, but it wasn't so urgent that I had to hurry. Therefore, I was only strolling. Continuing on like this for a while, I eventually came to a corner of the road.

In this dream, I knew that where I needed to be was right around that corner.

Yet, as I moved in that direction I suddenly stopped.

I tried to move more, I felt like I was moving, but I wasn't. I couldn't. There was this tight sensation in my body like I was frozen. This feeling gnawed at my insides. If I had been able to cringe, I would have because I could feel jitters crawl up and down me that were rough jabs. Yes, I could still feel everything, and I still knew where I had to go. Everything else was controlled though.

I was controlled. Trapped. I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried, it was impossible.

My dream wasn't a nightmare. There were no monsters under the bed. It was absent of creatures of the night. There were no spiders crawling up and down me. No nighttime fears. It wasn't one of the nightmares where the world was ending or I was dying or being hurt. It was a fine day actually. It was clear and the sky a pristine blue. And yet…

There was a sense of fakeness to it. It was like if I did manage to move, then I would shatter this image that had been created around me.

For me, it was a worse feeling; worse than any nightmare. It was the knowledge that you don't have control of yourself. It's the kind of emotion that makes you feel heavy, like it's wearing down on you. There is this unbearable force, and I can do nothing about it.

I have no control.

It's how I lived my life for so long, sometimes I forget that I'm free now. I can control myself finally.

* * *

I rush into the bathroom. Reaching the sink, I desperately turn the dial, allowing chilling water to pour out. Cupping my hands, I try to wake myself with the shockingly cool liquid. It splashes against my face, and I repeat this. Again and again. I want to wake up. I want to forget this nightmare.

I want to be in control.

Finally, I have to decide that enough is enough. I stop the water, washing my hands, only pausing to stare back at my reflection in the mirror across from me.

As I look, I am reminded of the day before and the last words spoken between Batman and me.

"_We'll contact you in three days on our decision about the team," Batman informed._

"_What about my decision?" I questioned. "None of you ever asked me if I wanted to join."_

"_Do you want to?" Robin obliged._

_With my mouth open, I was ready to reply with some witty retort about the absurdity of me joining the sidekick squad. Yet, when I opened my mouth, my words vanished from my tongue. They were swallowed up in the vacuum of space._

"_I…I don't know," I confessed truthfully. "For all intents and purposes, I'm not hero material; out of all people you two should know this the best. My part at Cadmus was purely accidental. I never set out to help the three of them, and in the end, the only reason I did was because they rescued me."_

"_I know your motive for being there," Batman explained._

My eyes wide, I asked, "How…how do you know?" He fixed me with his same stare. "Right, you're the Batman." I swallowed, slowly deciding on what I was going to say next. "The reason I came is exactly why I should not be on a team of heroes. If you know about my past, which I'm sure you do, you should know…well, you should know a lot of things. Most of all, you should know why me being on the team probably isn't the best idea."

"_Probably." Batman sternly picked the word out of the sentence like you would pick grapes off a vine. "But not definitely."_

"Right," I concurred shakily. My confidence had disappeared, flying away faster than the Batmobile. Still, I managed to somehow to talk without my voice babbling or sounding like a frog. "Okay, say that you decide on forming this team, and I, though it is completely ridiculous an idea, but if I join…how will you contact me?"

"This has a communicator in it," Batman explained as he handed me a batarang-looking object. "If in three days, it emits a beeping sound and displays a location on the screen, travel to that building and we will take you from there."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Then there is no team."

"That makes is sound so simple."

"_Catgirl, if you choose to be a member, you are choosing to be a part of the Justice League. You're on our side, and we can help you better than most," he explained, and I watched him nervously, not speaking as he continued. "I've already discussed your problem with Martian Manhunter and Zatara. They are ready to assist you should you welcome their help."_

"_If this 'problem' is the one I'm thinking of, there might not be a way to help."_

"_Or there is," Batman explained. "You must also understand that to join this team, it means no more thefts, no more crimes."_

"_No more Catgirl," I murmured into the silence that unfolded. This quiet continued as I contemplated my options. __"__I guess, I'll have some thinking to do over the next few days."_

With a smirk, Robin replied, "Try to stay out of the trouble!"

"Yeah, right," I muttered, shaking my head. As a second thought, I added, "Thanks."

Quicker than it had begun, I'm drawn out of the memory.

It seems like so long ago now, when in reality it was just yesterday; only a few hours actually. Due to the dream, I couldn't stay asleep for very long.

Since it wasn't that long ago, the night was even now fresh in my mind. I can still remember the slight, careful breeze of that night and the glow of the moon. It was a beacon, a sign, a something.

I didn't know what.

However, I did know that I would have to make my decision and soon, but I think more importantly, for my present health and well-being, it was time to talk to Catwoman.

She was sitting in her usual armchair reading the paper, a cup of coffee in one hand that steam could be seen wafting off of. Her black cat Isis rested in her lap.

Even though there was the superstition of black cats often meaning bad luck, I personally believed that they brought good luck, to the right people of course. In fact, Isis in particular had become a bit of a good luck charm. I only hoped that the luck would hold true today.

"You're up," Catwoman noticed, her eyes slowly drifting from her paper to me. Her eyes always seemed to hold this piercing intensity, and today it was no different. They peered into me, and I couldn't seem to look away.

"Are you mad?" I asked innocently.

"No," she said quietly. "I'm not. I wish you would have told me, yes, and I wish that you would stop looking for him."

"You know I can't do that."

She smiled a sad, knowing smile like she had expected my response. The dark-eyed woman put down her coffee cup and paper, and slowly began stroking Isis. I recognized this action; it's what she did whenever she worried about something, namely me.

"Tell me what happened at Cadmus."

Her tone made it clear that one way or another, she would figure it out. I decided to go the easy course and outright say it. After explaining it all to her, I felt better. Or, I sort of felt better; it depends on your definition of better.

"So you see why I had to go," I finished.

"You can't do this again," Selina warned, her eyes flaring brightly for a moment. "You won't always be so lucky; there's not always going to be someone there to rescue you."

"I don't need _anyone _to rescue me!" I exclaimed, even though part of what I said was a lie; I didn't need anyone to rescue me, but I still needed someone. "Yeah, I made a mistake, but normally, I don't. Normally, I can take care of myself just fine."

"You're hurting yourself more, looking for him, stressing over it, then you would if you just would accept that he's_ gone_."

I closed my eyes and started turning away from Selina, shaking my head as I move.

"You don't get," I expressed through gritted teeth. "He's back. I heard him!"

"It could have been anything—anyone."

"No, it could not have. I know him. I know the way it feels when his power takes over. I know that moment of fear when you realize you can't do anything about it. The fear has a presence that covers you. It's suffocating. And the feeling, it's tangible. It's livid. It's everywhere and it's…"

I realized my voice had escalated. Selina's eyes widened the tiniest bit at my raised tone; I never get this worked up. Not usually at least. Quieting my voice, I finished, "I know it was him."

Again, I paused, taking in a breath and letting it out.

"Yes, I made a mistake going to Cadmus. A _huge_ mistake. I thought that maybe…well that _he_ could be connected to their mind controlling G-nomes. But he wasn't. And this is supposed to be good, right? For a moment, I let myself hope that because for so long, there hadn't been a sign of him, that maybe, just maybe, he is gone. But then it happened: he came back. He got passed my wards and entered my mind like it was nothing! The G-nomes, they had weakened me, I guess, and then-then…"

It's more breaths and I'm futilely trying to calm myself.

Finally, I said, "He told me that he was starting to come back, and that it never really ended. My wards, he told me they were useless against him."

I scrunched up my eyebrows as I remembered what else he had threatened, and what else he had said.

"It was strange though. He told me that there was a way, a slim possibility at least, that I could be free from him. He said 'There's a hero for every solution.' I think he used the word hero for a reason. I think a hero can help me."

"Jenna, I don't know," Selina stated, looking worried next to my somewhat hopeful self. "What hero is he talking about?"

Bracing myself to explain my idea, I first sighed before finally admitting what I felt was true. "When I think of heroes, I think Justice League."

Selina's eyes widened as she caught on to what I was suggesting, "So you think that by joining this little team of theirs, that they can help you."

"Yes," I replied evenly, "there's Martian Manhunter and Zatara, and I'm sure others I've never gotten help from anyone with their kind of powers; their level of expertise might be enough. If they can help me then…Then, it's worth playing hero for a while. I mean, think about it—it'll be the greatest thievery yet. I'll get my protection and all I need to do his join the sidekick squad. "

"And that's the only reason why you want to join this team?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"What other reason could there be?" I asked, avoiding her stare.

She smiled mischievously. "Well, besides your little crush on the Boy Wonder."

"I do not—"

"Kidding," she replied, a knowing smile lit up her face, "though with _that_ reaction, maybe not."

An annoyed glare was quickly directed to her in response. Though, it did little to stop her growing smirk. As she looked me over carefully, the smirk began to fade and her eyes started to soften.

"Most of all, I want you to feel like you belong." Her voice had taken on a sort of sternness, but overwhelmingly there was something else. Something that was there in the barest of forms yet was undoubtedly apparent: experience. "I know what it's like living in the grey. The in between. I've come to accept it, but maybe you can't, maybe you need to do this."

"You're actually okay with me joining a team of Justice League sidekicks?"

"All kittens need to play," she answered, smiling. "But just remember, I have eyes everywhere and I'll know if something goes on between you and Boy Blunder."

I glared, "Nothing is going to happen; I assure you."

I sighed, and then I looked away from Selina and moved to a window. As I looked outside, I could see Gotham; a city which has been my home for so long now.

Could I really believe that instead of prowling through these streets at night as a thief, I could do so as a hero instead?

Maybe.

* * *

I've always had this thing about names.

Yes, I knew they were important, that they even help define who you are, but that's not why I'm so intrigued by what we call ourselves.

Maybe it's because in all the different stages of my life, I've been called something different. Or it might be because I've never really felt like one name was _me._I know it sounds sappy, but in every stage of my life, I've been something else and I've taken a little bit of that with me. Never once has a name been all encompassing for me.

Maybe it's because of the impact a word can make. One word can be as immensely powerful as any well-placed weapon. Words can knock us off our feet.

"The five of us," Kid Flash had said.

"We _all _made a great team," the Boy Wonder had declared.

With those words, it was like they were accepting me. I was part of that five, part of that team.

You know, I hadn't really been paying attention to what was said back there when the League confronted us. No, I was more concerned about the fact that here I was a criminal, and I was in the midst of the biggest _heroes _the world knew.

Still, when they had mentioned _five_superheroes and referenced it to "us" as in all the teens here, I was shocked, and maybe a little flattered.

The words hero and I didn't even go well together unless it was saying that I'm not a hero.

But still…

To a part of me, that part I hid deep down in the confines of my person, locked away with a key I had long ago thrown away—it kind of sounded nice.

Then of course, I realized the absurdity of me being anything vigilante related, and thought made me laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked. The noise's suddenness surprised me, which lead to me giving a jump. "Wow. What's wrong with you? I rarely can get a shock out of you."

Recognizing the voice as soon the first word was spoken, I sullenly turned to look at the Boy Wonder. He must have just grappled onto the top of the building of which I was standing on its roof.

It was the perfect view of the Gotham truly. Mostly, this view was special because from this perceptive the city didn't look so horrible. The lights of the countless skyscrapers replaced those of the stars, so it looked like the world had flipped. Perhaps that's why I felt such a personal connection to this place; after all, my life has flipped upside down countless time.

And when it settles, it's never how you expect it.

Overall, right here was the perfect place to think over the harder decisions. Or at least it had been, until Robin had popped in and disturbed by peace.

"Please, don't assume you can surprise me usually. I'm just off today, and it has _nothing_ to do with you," I grumbled accusingly.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Robin observed. "Let me guess; you're deciding about the team."

"Wow, you must be psychic," I quipped dryly, turning away from his to look over the cityscape again.

"And you must be stressed," he retorted.

My head snapped to look at him.

Of course, he _had _to say that. He could have said that I was grumpy, or angry, or moody, or anything else really. He didn't though; he had said that I was stressed.

I wished it wasn't the truth, but that's exactly how I was feeling. It's how I always felt, really. I was scared, and tired, and angry, yet most of all _stressed_. Worries that couldn't be quelled attacked and attacked, and I got stressed, very stressed.

Maybe he _was _psychic.

"How'd you know?" I questioned, trying to seem bored and indifferent, even though I was interested in his response.

He caught my eyes, and even though his mask covered his eyes and my goggles hid my own, I could feel his eyes pouring into mine. I have always wondered what color they were. "You only really get mad and mean when you're stressed out."

"It's my best quality," I joked, before shaking my head. This conversation was getting dangerous, it was getting too personal, and I knew I had to change the direction of it. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Why do you think? I want to know if you have made your decision yet," Robin pressed.

"Has Bats made his?" I questioned.

"No," he answered with a pout, "but you should at least have yours decided by the time he does."

"Why? What if I decide that I want to be on your team, and then Bats doesn't even create a team? What then? My admission would be completely pointless."

"Wait, you _do_want to join the team?"

My head instantly turned downcast. "Seriously, that's all you've got from that?"

"Yep." He nodded his head like he was actually being serious.

I glared, but the gaze didn't last long. Soon my features softened again as I returned to my melancholy disposition. The Bird Boy, who, I'll say it once and I'll say it again, has the eyes of a bird, noticed this instantly.

"What's up with you lately Cat? You really don't that seemed whelmed."

"Nothing," I responded. It might have been a lie, but it wasn't Robin's job to get the true answers, it wasn't anybody's responsibility. Knowing to change the subject again, I asked, "Why do you keep saying whelmed anyway?"

"Is it really a word already?" he asked dejectedly.

"Yeah, you should really try reading a dictionary once in a while; at least, before you start creating new words."

He chuckled, "I might just do that, just to be sure."

"Of course," I smirked.

He didn't speak again, nor did I. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. I expected him to say something, or to even leave, but he didn't. He just continued to sit there and the quiet ensued.

It was another moment still before I spoke at all.

"I feel like I've hit rock bottom," I admitted. "I was given this chance, this opportunity to do and be better, and nothing against Catwoman," I added hurriedly, "she's great, and she's my mentor. In a way, she's my mom, like I'm sure Bats is your dad. At least, she is the closest thing that I have at this point in time. Yet, she lives in this state of grey. This place that lies in between hero and villain, and while I've joked about it, I'm honestly not content with living there too. I just can't. Not anymore. I need a constant; I need something that I can grab onto and hold on tight when the going gets rough. As of right now, I don't have that. If this...team of yours can give me that then...then..." I was about to say it, about to admit what I felt, but then I remembered who I was, how dangerous this was, and I caught myself. "Never mind. I can't, Robin," I continued. "I want to say that I want to join, I do. Honestly though, I can't."

"Yes, you can," he insisted. "I know you. You can pretend that I don't and that you don't know me, but I do."

"No you don't," I murmured. "You don't even know my real name."

The Boy Wonder opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say something, but then he paused. He sucked in a breath and paused.

I had accepted him to say something like he doesn't need to know my name to know me, like it didn't matter. But he didn't.

He paused.

When he finally spoke, he spoke words that I certainly wasn't expecting.

"Your name is Jenna," Robin stated. "Jenna Kyle and I do know you."

My eyes caught his before I looked away shaking my head. Of course he knew. Still, a smile of disbelief filled my features.

I smiled, and that was all it took.

It just happened:

I was going to join Young Justice.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _And finally you have an identity. Whether it's her true identity or not, you'll just have to find out._


	9. Chapter 9 The One in the Six

**Chapter 9 The One in the Six**

I think I've gone crazy.

Go ahead and call Arkham and tell them to get ready for another inmate because this girl, right here, has finally gone insane.

I've gone off the deep end. Gone nuts. Gone bananas.

The lights are on, but no one's home.

I'm a few fries short of a Happy Meal.

Totally bonkers.

Loco.

Whatever you call it, I know that I must have truly and utterly lost it.

I mean, this was crazy right? There was no way in the right world that I could be joining Young Justice.

And yet here I was.

Earlier, I had talked about my life being flipped upside down. Well, that just happened again. The world seemed to be changing around me. Everything was different now. Everything was new, bright, and ready to be explored.

Of course, I might be over-exaggerating. Just a little bit.

Still, I could barely handle my emotions as I met with Batman and Robin.

The dress code had already been set as our average, civilian clothes. For me, this included black jeans, with my whip fashioned around my waist like a belt. From personal experience, I had learned just how crucial it was to have weapons handy at all time. You never know when you're going to have to use it.

On my feet were black ankle boots that too me faintly resembled combat boots and yet weren't overly tough looking. Pertaining to the subject of weapons, I had a few knives strapped underneath the boots. Like I said earlier, who knows what could happen? For that matter, I had weapons in all places.

Just in case.

I was adorned with a soft, orange-colored long sleeved shirt. It was rimmed with black on the collar, at the ends of the sleeves, and down the middle where it buttoned.

My leather gloves were still on and I had switched out my mask for a pair of shades. They were Ray-Bans and the kind of style that might look a little nerdy if they weren't sunglasses.

I liked the glasses, though. They were a bit like me. Dark and imposing on the outside, they radiated coolness and confidence, and yet hid something very different. Likewise, I might try and appear all cool and calculated, full of immense control on the outside, but I wasn't really that way was I? I was no Catwoman and that I'm for sure of. Instead, I simply played the part well.

It was obvious from the moment I laid eyes on the Bird Boy that there was a team; he was visibly excited, and his trademark smirk showed just a tad bit brighter. Though, it was still less obvious to me as to why I was going to be on the team.

Robin had entered the zeta beam in front of me. Apparently, that was how we were going to get to the new, mysterious headquarters for our team. He had offered to let me go first (you know, 'ladies first' and all that), but I was all too suspicious and I had urged him to go instead.

Basically, this left me alone with Batman, and as I moved to the teleportation beam, I stopped briefly.

"Why do you trust me?" I asked softly. "It's not that I don't appreciate the chance, but in all honestly, I might not be the best for the team."

Stoically, he looked down at me and said, "The team might be best for you."

A small smile sprung up to my lips.

"Well, you are the Batman," I murmured, "and what the Batman says must be true."

Then, I stepped into zeta beam, a strange sensation filling me as it turned on and began to transport me. The feeling wasn't altogether horrible, though it was definitely different. Jitters ran up and down my spine, but I mostly contributed the sensation to nerves.

Finally, I arrived in a large, vastly open building. The walls were made out of a smooth, brown rock. The middle of the floor was circular and silver; this section covered the majority of the space. As I entered, my mouth dropped open in surprise. Of course, I couldn't let anyone see this reaction, and see how giddy I truly was, so as quickly as it flew open, I shut my mouth. I became the shades again and acted only mildly impressed; it was adequate cover for my true feelings.

Behind me, Batman entered, and a computerized voice rang out loud and clear.

"_Recognized: Batman 02." _

As a silent reminder to myself, I noted that it would be pretty difficult to leave this cave without being noticed.

Everyone was gathered in the middle of the room, and I decided to join them.

Batman walked to the middle, and started to explain, "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight"—He paused –"you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yes, but covert," he answered.

Instantly, I smiled; covert was my specialty. You need someone to sneak around and not get caught? I'm your girl.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," Flash explained. "There's a reason we have these targets on his chest." He pointed at his chest to exemplify the statement.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Aquaman continued.

Batman finished, "The six of you will be that team."

"Cool," the Boy Wonder smirked, before the grin fell off his face and he look confusedly at Batman. "Wait, six?"

The Dark Knight responded by looking up, past our heads. Following his gaze, I turned to see two figures, both with green skin walking our way.

One of the figures was the Martian Manhunter, and the other a younger female version of the alien with red hair.

Seeing the Manhunter, I am reminded of what Batman had said; how the Martian and Zatara and whoever else could help me. More so, I am reminded of a feeling I've been having a lot lately. A feeling that I was unused to and frankly, was overly cliché: hope.

It sounded less girly in my head.

Still, I did wonder if it was possible, if there was the slightest chance that the Martian, or the magician, or some other hero could help me. There's no denying that I _did _hope I could be helped.

"The Martian Manhunter's niece: Miss Martian," Batman explained.

With one hand clutching her other arm, she looked nervous. Still, she managed to wave her free hand as she said, "Hi."

"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid Flash murmured sidelong to Robin. "Welcome aboard," he exclaimed broadly to the red-head. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin"-He pointed, and the Boy Wonder waved-"Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included," she smiled. I didn't think that the merry grin has left her lips yet.

Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad walked over to the Martians, but Superboy and I stayed behind.

"Superboy, Catgirl, come meet Miss M!" Robin waved us over.

The clone complied, but I hesitated, "Give me a moment."

Moving over to Batman, I spoke quietly.

"About that help from the Martian and Zatara," I began, "I'm open to it, well more than open to it." I sighed. "I want their help, but I have to be in control of what happens. They can't just go barging through my head."

"I'll see what I can do," the Bat said, without a glare. His face was still stern, but considering that most of time when he spoke to me, he was utilizing his signature Bat-glare, I took this as a good sign.

With a nod to him, I quickly met up with the others, coming back just in time to see Miss Martian's shirt change from white to black.

"I like your t-shirt," she said shyly, addressing Superboy. It was actually kind of a cute gesture.

The clone seemed to even smile the slightest bit, leading to him being nudged by Robin playfully and slapped on the back my Kid Flash.

"Today is the day," Aqualad announced.

Maybe he was right.

* * *

After things settled down a bit and the majority of the League members left, I walked over to Miss Martian.

"It's, um, nice to meet you," I greeted. I wasn't the best at common pleasantries.

"You too," she smiled generously. "You're one of the first Earth girls I've met."

"Cool," I began, "but don't go judging the rest of the population by me. I'm not the best example."

"And why not?"

I averted my eyes. "I'm just not normal." Inwardly, I cringed; again, I was far too cliche.

"I'm the one with green skin," she pointed out politely.

"Yeah," I laughed lightly. "I guess that's true."

"Hey you two!" called Kid Flash. The speedster came zipping right at us out of the blue, accidentally knocking into a surprised M'gann. She in turn knocked into me, her hand grabbing my arm as she attempted to stable herself. As soon as she came in contact with me, she gasped.

At first, I thought that the gasp was because she hadn't expected KF's clumsiness, mostly because I hadn't exactly expected it either. Yet, as she caught her balance and once more stared at me, this time a puzzled expression filled her face. Before I could even ask what the problem was, her familiar smile light up her lips once more.

"Oops, sorry," the speedster mumbled. Then he stuck out his chest proudly, "Sometimes, I go too fast for my own good."

"It's no problem," the Martian assured.

"Good," he accepted. "So what are you two ladies talking about? Would the topic be a certain charming speedster perhaps?"

"Yes, KF, didn't you know? Girls find it charming when you trip and run into them," I deadpanned, causing even the kind Martian to giggle.

"It's why he goes on so many dates," Robin quipped, walking over to us.

"Hey!"

The boys began to squabble and I murmured to M'gann, "This is why I'm happy that another girl is on the team."

"Have you known them for long, Catgirl?"

"Just Robin," I explained. "He and I go way back, but the others I've only seen on the news."

Our whole conversation soon drew to a standstill. Miss M was just trying to get her footing in this new place and I honestly didn't want to delve into any…harder topics. However, there was one nuance in our conversation that I had noticed, that I did what to say something about. That I needed to say something about.

"Um, guys," I began, almost uncertain on how to continue, "there _is_ something I forgot to say earlier on."

"Yes, Catgirl," Aqualad questioned, "what is it?"

I smiled softly, "It's that right there. The name Catgirl. I thought about this long and hard, and now that I'm getting a fresh start with this team, I don't want to be named that."

"What do you want to be called?" Robin asked, seeming perplexed.

"Well…"

Names were important to me. They always had been. Like I said earlier, they help get an image of who you are. Even if you completely hate your name, it's still a part of you. And even if you change it now, it will always belong to some part of you and some section of your life.

I knew this, and also knew that it was time I changed my name. After all, this was a new chapter for me. It was a new section of my life, and thus, I needed a new name.

"You can call me…"

I was no longer going to_ forever_ be a "cat." I was no longer going to be a criminal of sorts; someone who dwells in the night time, and is thief above everything else.

Still, I can't lie and say I _never_ was a cat. It was part of me, like the name.

I was somewhere in between. My place now was in the middle of forever and never, so I guess that leaves me one option.

"Evercat."

* * *

**Author's Note: **_First of all, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! As it happens, right now I am freakishly busy (Go ahead and tune out for the rest of this note if you don't want to read it because it's nothing important, but please review before you leave!). I've been having days where I get to my school at 7 in the morning and don't get home until 10 at night. Right now is currently where the end of the winter play, which I'm in, and the beginning of the tennis season overlap, meaning that I'm super busy. To add to that, it's band competition time, and this is my first time every competing, so it was pretty crazy! Not to mention, it was my birthday and I had to go to my dad's house where I can never write. All in all, I've been busy, but here the chapter is._

_I do hope that you like the name I chose. If you hadn't already guessed, names are an important theme in this story and I really wanted to put something special and thoughtful into this name._

_Anyway, that's my life. Please review!_

_P.S. Can you tell from my activities that I'm a major nerd?_

_P.S.S. For a birthday present, I would love a review!_


	10. Chapter 10 Cookies

**Chapter 10 Cookies**

"I can't believe I'm here."

It was the truth, and it was becoming more and more apparent to me every day that passed after the team was made official. Coming here to the cave made it feel even weirder. I mean, why was I here? I'm a criminal, a thief, about the opposite of all these heroes, and yet…here I am at Mt. Justice. It was a constant worry inside me because even though I've made my decision, I still feel weird about it. This was a place for heroes, not for the likes of me. I didn't feel as if I belonged here.

Overall, it kind of reminded me of that game. You know, when there are several objects and you're asked which is the odd one out. In this case, it's pretty obvious that I'm that lucky peculiarity.

"Oh, me too," M'gann replied perkily. "I have dreamed about being on Earth for so long, and now here I am!"

I smiled, "It's not Earth that I can't believe I'm at, M'gann. I_ am_ an Earthling."

"Oh, duh. Hello, Megan!" she laughed. "Then why can't you believe you're here?"

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, I realized that maybe I shouldn't tell her the truth. Like she said, she's not from around here. She's probably never seen the news reports on me, depicting all my villainous endeavors. Heck, she probably thinks I'm a hero just like everyone else.

Was it so wrong of me to not want her to think of me as a criminal?

I decided to answer her question as truthfully as I could, while still leaving out the main reason why everything was so unbelievable. It wasn't a lie, really, and I wasn't technically hiding anything either. Everyone else knew, but if they don't bring up it, should I have to?

"It's just kind of surreal. You know, the team and everything."

"Yeah," M'gann agreed eagerly, "but I'm glad that you and the boys decided to start it. Now I at least have people my age to talk to, so I can learn more about Earth! Of course, I'm actually a lot older in Martian years, but I'm here on Earth now so my age is counted in Earth years."

"Uh-huh," I replied.

"Speaking of Earth things, I'm about to start baking some cookies, would you like to help me?" She looked at me eagerly. In response, I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. It stayed opened as I tried to think of a polite way to decline her request. Finally, I came up with an excuse, albeit a lame one.

"Um, well I…I'm not a good baker," I explained hurriedly, wincing at how it sounded.

"That's okay! This is my first time, so we can learn together," she explained, nodding her head. She moved to the refrigerator to get out some ingredients, telekinetically lifting them up as she decided what she needed.

"M'gann I-"

Luckily, the cave's entrance voice rang out cutting my words short as it signaled the arrival of Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin.

I was saved by the bell, or in this case, the cave's computer.

"I'm going to go say hello to the boys, okay?" I told her. She had already begun busying herself with the cooking.

"Okay, tell them I said hi too!" she commented.

"Roger that," I promised. Hurriedly, I scurried away to the cave's main entrance where I met the three amigos as I have taken to calling the trio of sidekicks-or as they prefer to be called-protégés.

Without further ado, I asked, "Hey, guys how's it going?"

"Better now that you're here, babe," Kid Flash flirted, flashing me a smile.

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore him and his flirtatious quips as per usual.

"_Anyway_, what are you guys up to?"

"It's a secret," Robin replied, smiling deviously.

"Oh, really?" I questioned, already intrigued. "And what's so mysterious that you can't even tell me, your new teammate?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Robin asked.

"We're going to try and convince Speedy to join the team," Kid Flash interjected quickly.

"KF!" Robin exclaimed. "You're not supposed to tell!"

I laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little endeavor. Does the League even know you are going?"

Averting his eyes, Aqualad replied, "…No."

"But what they don't know won't hurt them," Robin assured, folding his arms across his chest smugly.

"That's my philosophy," I agreed with a grin. However, the smile grew weak as I sucked in a breath and began to beg. "Please take me with you."

"Why?" Robin questioned abruptly. "Why would you want to go? You hardly know him."

"No, I don't but…Miss Martian is trying to get me to bake and do Earth girl things. I don't bake! And if she really wants a model Earth girl, she should not be looking at me."

The Boy Wonder raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"No, trust me, the last time I baked something I nearly burned down my house," I explained. "It was not good."

"Come on, it'll be a good bonding time for the two of you," the Boy Wonder assured.

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled. "At least you guys know each other."

"I believe Robin is right, Evercat," Aqualad stated. "As M'gann is not from around here, it is good for her to have a friend of the same gender who she can relate too. Additionally, I am sure that you both can find something you can bond with, if not cooking then perhaps something else."

"If you're suggesting that we should go do each other's hair and get manicures, I'm going to throw-up."

Robin snickered, and I turned my head to glare at him.

"If not those, I'm sure there is some other activity you two can do together," Aqualad replied, looking faintly amused. "Either way, it must be the three of us who talk to Speedy as we have known him the longest."

I began to nod my head in reluctant agreement, "Yeah, yeah, you're right. I won't go with you guys, but that doesn't mean I'm staying here."

Starting to move toward the zeta beam, I was intercepted by the Boy Wonder. He quickly maneuvered himself to stand in front of me.

"Oh, no you don't," Robin said, looking happy with my current predicament. "You and Miss M need some bonding time."

"I'd rather not," I replied, but then he grasped by shoulders. The Bird Boy started to steer me towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond, instead calling loudly, "Hey, M'gaan, Cat wants to help you some bake cookies!"

"No, don't you dare!" I began, but it was already too late.

"That's great!" the Martian exclaimed. "I was beginning to think that you didn't want to!"

"No, of course not; she loves to bake," Robin assured. When I was sure M'gann wasn't looking, I began shaking my head vigorously at him, but he of course ignored me. "You two have fun!"

"We will!" Miss M exclaimed.

Robin then started to run back to his friends, and as he did, I mouthed at him, "I'm going to kill you."

He only laughed his usual cackle before he followed Kid Flash and Aqualad into the Zeta tube.

With no other option, I sullenly turned back to M'gann.

"I'm about to crack the eggs, then we can stir the batter!" she explained happily.

"Yay!" I exclaimed half-heartedly, raising my hands up as fists, trying to meet her enthusiasm.

Sadly, I didn't even come close.

"You might want to take your gloves off so they don't get anything on them," M'gann suggested.

"Oh, no I usually keep them on," I explained. She looked at me curiously with a raised eyebrow. Knowing what she wanted to ask, I instantly added, "I have a skin condition."

"Okay," she smiled, "as you Earthlings would say 'Whatever floats your boat.'"

"Right," I agreed warily.

With the eggs cracked, we made the cookie dough and placed cookie sized pieces on an oven rack to be cooked. After what seemed to me an extremely long time, during which M'gann continued to quiz on Earthling know-hows, the oven dinged and out came the cookies….Or what was supposed to be cookies.

Instead, of the nice cookies we expected, we had in front of us bumpy, hard as a rock, nasty looking things.

"Oops!" she exclaimed. "I must have made a mistake in the recipe. Oh well! I guess I'll just try again tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"So you'll come back and help me?" the Martian asked.

"Um…well…actually I sort of had plans," I half-lied.

She assured, "Oh, that's okay we can try again some other time."

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled awkwardly.

Needless to say, I was glad that Superboy chose that moment to interrupt our little baking session.

Having refused to take off my gloves, they were covered with a little flour, even though M'gann had done all of the mixing. Actually, during the whole time, I mostly stood there and handed ingredients to her. Like I said, I was no baker.

Superboy walked in and proceeded to go over and watch the TV; only he didn't exactly watch some channel. He turned it on and watched static. Deciding not to judge the clone, I said a quick goodbye to M'gann and even attempted to say goodbye to him before hurrying out of the cave like my life depended on it.

Repeat, I am not a baker.

* * *

The following day, I rose early and proceeded to get some exercise in on our home treadmill. If anything, the exercise allowed me to clear my head. For those few moments, I was at peace, I was focused, and I was not worrying away like I know I would if I wasn't otherwise occupied.

There was a lot on my mind, to say the least.

I was more than glad when Robin mentioned that the team could have a mission soon. Even if I was unsure about my place on the team, I was sure that I needed some action.

Lucky for me, action was just around the corner.

After entertaining the cave, I greeted M'gann, Superboy, and Aqualad, who were already at the cave. The Boy Wonder and Flash Boy weren't there yet, and neither was Red Tornado. The robot was apparently coming soon; it was our high hopes that he was coming with a mission.

"How close is he?" I asked, walking over to meet them by an electronic screen.

Aqualad studied the electronic map, "Not much longer."

Nodding my head, I restlessly stretched my arms. Having sworn off the thief life, I was already bored. And it's only been a few days. I almost expected this overwhelming feeling of doing good, of being good, to fill me up and make me feel content, but I haven't done anything yet. The feeling is still out of my reach, and I still don't know if I will fit on this team.

Not for the first time, the cave computer's voice rang out, saving me from my thoughts and indecision.

"_Recognized: Robin B01. Recognized: Kid Flash B02."_

The two boys instantly ran over to the rest of us.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash questioned.

Aqualad explained, "He's arriving now."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kid Flash exclaimed earnestly as he started to run off in the direction of where Red Tornado would be arriving.

I quickly followed, excited, despite myself.

We traveled to an entrance of the cave. The ground literally opened as we walked outside. Red Tornado was landing as we arrived, his winds causing my hair to flutter back annoyingly.

"Red Tornado!" the speedster waved.

"Greetings," droned the robot, looking over all of us, "is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad explained.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"He's not here to assign any," I pointed out. "You are."

Robin added, "And it's been over a week and nothing's-"

He was interrupted by Red Tornado, who raised a hand and said, "You will be tested soon enough." He put down his hand. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," Aqualad maintained.

"No," he agreed, "but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps, you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." With that final suggestion, he walked past us and entered the cave.

Once he was out of earshot, Kid Flash grumbled, "Keep busy."

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin questioned.

"Oh, I'll find out!" M'gann stated eagerly. She turned to face the robot, her hands together tightly.

"_Recognized: Red Tornado 16."_

M'gann looked downcast as he entered the cave. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I forgot he's a machine; Inorganic. I cannot read his mind.

"Nice try though," Kid Flash supported. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" He leaned in precariously close to the Martian, a dumb grin on his face.

The Boy Wonder scoffed, "We all know what you're thinking right now." He elbowed the speedster.

"It's not exactly rocket science," I murmured.

"Which I'm good at, by the way," Kid Flash added, and silence ensued.

Aqualad looked down, "And now we tour the clubhouse."

"Well, Superboy and I live here," M'gann explained. "We can play tour guides."

With a raised eyebrow, I turned to look at Superboy along with everyone else.

Seeing that the attention was now on him, he shrugged his shoulders, "Don't look at me."

"We won't! A private tour sounds much more fun," Kid Flash implied.

"She never said private!" Robin argued. I was surprised that he was taking so much interest into Miss Martian. Even though she seemed okay, (despite for her need to bake cookies) it kind of annoyed me that Robin was paying so much attention to her. I wasn't about to say anything though.

"Team building," Aqualad stated. "We'll all go."

"What's with you and team building?" I muttered as we walked into the cave.

The boys pushed past each other as they tried to get closer to M'gann, and I narrowed my eyes.

"So, this would be our front door," M'gann explained. She proceeded to show us through the rest of cave and the majority of its room as we moved to the end of the building.

"And this would be the back," she finished. "The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," Kid Flash explained, traveling back inside.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Superboy asked.

Aqualad explained, "The cave's secret location was compromised."

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" Superboy wondered doubtfully. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"If villains know of the cave," M'gann realized, her hand rising with the idea, "we must be on constant alert."

The Boy Wonder grabbed her hand, as he explained, "The bad guys know we know they know about the place so they'd never think to look here."

"Yeah because that made sense," I grumbled my arms across my chest.

"What he means," Kid Flash began, taking M'gann hand from Robin's, "is that we're hiding in plain sight."

"Aw, that's much clearer," she said, sounding less convinced.

Superboy sniffed, "I smell smoke."

"Huh! My cookies!" the Martian exclaimed, instantly flying off to the kitchen. We followed after her, and came just in time to see her telekinetically taking the cookie tray from the oven to the counter.

"I was trying out Granny Jones recipe from episode seventeen of…uh…Never mind!"

"At least, they look somewhat edible," I said optimistically. "Better than yesterday's that's for sure."

"Oh, yeah, how did yesterday go?" Robin asked, smirking.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't even make me start," I said quietly.

"Well, no matter how yesterday's were," Robin explained. "I bet either batch would have tasted great." Kid Flashed grabbed a cookie and bit into it. "He doesn't seem to mind."

The speedster looked up self-consciously, "I have a serious metabolism."

"I'll make more?" said the Martian uncertainly.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad stated. "Both of you." He turned appraisingly to me, who avoided eye contact.

"Thanks Aqualad," M'gann said, and I nodded. "And maybe Ever will help me again next time!" Instantly, I halted in my nod.

"We're off duty," the Atlantean explained. "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," the speedster explained after he finished his cookie. Leaning over on the counter, he rested his head on his hand. "See, I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here; Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"The same goes for me," I nodded. "In our line of business, Catwoman didn't want my identity to be revealed. Privacy reasons. You can call me Evercat or simply Ever; what_ever _you want."

As soon as I said this, I winced; the pun sounded better in my head.

M'gann giggled at my pun, "Can we call you Cat? Robin does."

"Um, I'd actually rather you not. Bird Brains just does it to annoy me." Robin smiled at this, and I shot him a glare.

"Mine's no secret," M'gann pronounced. "It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name," A hint of pride was in her voice, "and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy started to walk away, when suddenly he stopped and he tightened his shoulders in frustration.

He turned back to face us in outrage. "Get out of my head!" he yelled.

Following his eyes, I focused on M'gann who looked shocked.

She looked at all of us, and suddenly everyone was holding their heads. Exasperation was shown vividly on their faces.

Everyone except me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This chapter was more filler, which was bad because I haven't updated in so long. Still, it is what it is and I hoped you liked it. Maybe you even thought the cookie shenanigans were funny. Eh?_

_Maybe you liked M'gann and Evercat together? Truth is, I like M'gann because she's similar to Starfire from Teen Titans and I loved that show and character when I was a youngling. Of course, I'm not particularly happy that they're replacing Young Justice with a revamped version of Teen Titans (try, devastated , but I do like Starfire and M'gann, so I guess it is what it is. I wonder if there is some rule out that that says you can only have one perky, red-headed alien on air at the same time…_

_Maybe you'll (please) review and tell me?_

_Pretty please?_

**Up Next: **Why _doesn't_ Ever hear voices in her head? (That sounds ironic...)

:)


	11. Chapter 11 Robotic

**Chapter 11 Robotic**

"M'gann stop," Kaldur ordered. He was looking at her accusingly, which was a stark difference from the Martian's own look of bewilderment. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides," Wally began, cupping his hand around his mouth as he pointed to Superboy, "Cadmus's creepy little psychic g-nomes left a bad taste in his brain."

I would have pointed out that the clone could still hear him, if I hadn't been as confused as to what was going on.

"I-I didn't mean to," she explained hurriedly.

"Just stay out," Superboy demanded. Then, he left the kitchen, his angry glare staying with him.

"Okay would someone like to enlighten as to what just happened?" I asked perplexed. To me, it seemed like nothing happened. We were all talking kindly, until Superboy's sudden outburst followed by everyone angrily yelling at Megan. Unless it was pick on the Martian day, something was definitely up. Obviously, it had something to with her powers, but I had no idea what.

"You didn't hear her M'gann's voice in your head?" Aqualad asked curiously.

I raised an eyebrow, "Should I have?"

The boys exchanged a glance.

"We all did."

"Oh," I murmured, turning to look at M'gann. "Were you in my head too?"

"I-I tried," she explained. Her eyes searched my face warily before looking at the boys. She still seemed shocked from being yelled at by them. "Before I knew not to, of course. But I couldn't. It was like there was something blocking your mind. I just assumed that you were protecting yourself somehow. I-I thought there were ways you Earthlings do that."

"Were you?" Kid Flash questioned rapidly. "And how?"

"Catwoman had me train my mind to defend it," I explained as quickly, the excuse flying out of my mouth like a bullet out a gun, almost as dangerously too.

Secrets were dangerous, after all. Lies and their many appendages were as hazardous.

My hands began to wring nervously; it was a habit of mine, and not one that I could stop easily. Anxiousness was the last thing I need though. Instead, I concentrated on keeping my tone calm and genuine, even if the truthfulness of my words was questionable.

"For the same reason that I wear shades, I have ways to protect my mind," I continued, refusing to elaborate any more than was necessary. "I have a lot of secrets up there."

"Oh, well that makes sense," M'gann said, seeming appeased. Still, I could tell that there was something she wasn't saying, and it worried me that maybe she didn't fully believe my excuse. "Hello, Megan! I know what we can do!" She flew off, and with a shrug of the shoulders we followed the flying girl.

As we walked, I hung back, hoping to avoid any further confrontation. They can't know the real reason, and I wasn't going to tell them. Overall, it would be better for everyone if I didn't have to say any more about the subject.

Besides, my explanation hadn't been a complete lie. It just wasn't a complete truth either.

Robin slowed down his pace to match mine. His eyes were curious as he looked sidelong at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

Letting my gaze wash over him warily, I muttered falsely, "I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, I know about—"

"Don't talk about it!" I hissed quietly, my eyes instantly darting to the others. "Whatever you know, it's not the whole truth. I don't want to…" I sighed, adjusting from my sudden outburst. "I-I'm fine, okay. It's not like she was in my head. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, but—"

"Just stop okay. I don't want to talk about it." I pushed past him and, deciding it was the lesser of two evils, I walked alongside Kaldur in the front. As we entered an elevator, I felt Robin's eyes on me, but I refused to look back. I knew he was trying to be a friend (or whatever you call our relationship), yet it didn't change my actions.

The whole situation had been unnerving; he should understand that I didn't want to talk about it.

"It's my Martian Bio-ship!" Megan exclaimed as the elevator doors opened, introducing us into an airship hangar.

"Cute," Wally murmured uncertainly, appraising the round vehicle. "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly," she explained. "I'll wake it."

Suddenly, her ship began to change shape. It morphed into a much more plane like design.

"Well, are you coming?" the Martian asked eagerly. She lead us toward her the ship, and we followed, albeit cautiously. As we entered the ship, seats began to form. "Strap in for launch."

We each took a seat. I chose one in the front, with Robin's behind me. Suddenly, we were strapped in with belts that wrapped tightly around us.

"Whoa!" Robin exclaimed.

"Cool!" the speedster acknowledged.

I fingered the belt aimlessly as I looked over the ship; it was surprisingly high-tech for a ship that previously was shaped like an egg.

"Red Tornado," M'gann began, "please open the bay doors."

The doors opened, and suddenly we lifted off. All of a sudden, we were flying in the sky. As I looked over at the view, my mouth gaped open and a smile formed on my lips. The incident that occurred before flew to the back of mind as we flew through the sky. It was a beautiful blue with puffs of white clouds like white flower petals floating on water. The sun peeked out from behind a cloud, and seemed to grow brighter with every passing moment.

I could definitely get used to this.

"Incredible!" the Boy Wonder announced.

"She sure is," Kid Flash murmured dreamily, gazing at M'gann. I laughed at him under my breath. "I-I mean, the ship, which like all ships is a she."

"Fast with his feet," Robin clarified, "not so much with his mouth."

"Dude!"

Further in front of me, I could tell Aqualad and Superboy was talking. Yet, they were too quiet for me to hear completely. Though, as Robin, who sat adjacent to me, addressed M'gann, I could hear both of them easily.

"He'll come around," he assured.

"He doesn't seem to like me much."

"I'm sure that he likes you fine," I inputted, trying to be supportive.

Kid Flash leaned in toward us and pointed out, "You guys remember he has super hearing, right?"

We all widened our eyes and looked forward at the clone awkwardly.

"Hey, how about showing us a little Martian shape shifting?" the Boy Wonder asked to switch the topic.

M'gann nodded and stood up. Swiftly, her clothes and body began to change. Starting from head to toe, her pants turned black as the rest of the outfit formed. Before I knew, she had changed into a girl version of Robin.

With a spin, she changed into a female Kid Flash, even posing to show off the transformation.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" the speedster asked absentmindedly.

"Impressive," Robin clapped, and I nodded alongside him. "But you know you're not going to fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she explained.

"Could you copy Cat then?" he asked.

"Definitely," she nodded, changing again. This time it was me dressed in my black catsuit that suddenly appeared in the middle of the ship. Every detail looked right, down to the smallest nuance. It was like I was looking into a mirror.

"Wow."

"And your clothes," Kaluder noticed as M'gann changed back to normal and she sat down.

"They're organic like the ship," she enlightened. "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy interjected sharply. Despite my dislike of his rudeness, I had to agree with the clone.

Wally questioned, "Can you do the ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?"

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," the Boy Wonder explained with a laugh. "When he tries it-bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"Here's one thing I can do," the Martian explained. "Camouflage mode."

"That could certainly come in handy," I thought aloud.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian," a robotic voice announced from the ship. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates."

"Received," she acknowledged. "Adjusting course."

Robin inputted, looking disgruntled, "Tornado's keeping us busy again."

"Well, a simple fire lead you to Superboy," Miss Martian pointed out.

"Yeah, Robin, think glass half full," I teased. "You never know what's going to happen."

He murmured, "I doubt we're going to find another secret organized."

"Who knows?" I intoned. "But I bet you we'll find something that will surprise you."

"I'll take you up on that bet," he contested.

"The usual?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Yep."

Immediately, I agreed as a smile lit my features, "Okay, it'll be the easiest five bucks I'll ever earn."

"We should find out what caused the alert," M'gann stated, drawing my attention from my conversation with Robin to her.

"I think I know what caused it." We all turned to see what the clone had already noticed; a giant tornado coming our way, leaving destruction in its path.

Rats.

M'gann attempted to steer us out of the way before it hit, but she was too late. The tornado reached us and sucked us into his vortex. The ship, and us along with it, tumbled and turned in the vigorous winds. I was reminded of the Wizard of Oz as I was thrust side to side as we spun; never before, had I felt so glad for my seat belt. Still, in one of the most unlikely situations, I had suddenly become Dorothy. Please though, don't expect me to start singing about rainbows.

Eventually, the Martian was able to take back control and flew us out the storm. She continued to land the ship, and finally we were able to get out.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I was off. I noticed the Boy Wonder doing the same as we both snuck over to the factory from which it appeared the strange weathered occurred. The rest of the team was still assessing the situation by the ship. A part of me knew that I should wait for them, but old habits die hard I guess.

By nature, I was a solitary person. It goes to show that I would go off by myself. Well, technically not by myself. Robin went off by his lonesome too.

"Couldn't wait for the others?" I asked as we entered the building.

"Old habits die hard," he murmured.

With a smirk of a smile, I said, "I was thinking the same thing." Turning my gaze, we entered the building and that's right about when I noticed the rather large red robot with blue tubes connecting to different parts of his body.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," I murmured as I looked on at the robot.

"Who are you?" the creature questioned in a booming voice. "Certainly, you aren't what classify as a superhero these days?" Then he laughed. "Well, this should be easy."

"I'll have you know, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," I explained, withdrawing my whip from the belt loops around my waist.

Having previously learned how useful it was to have your weapons handy, I had always made sure that I had my whip. As for my other weapons, it was a different case. While I used them when I took on my super villain/hero persona, it was more difficult for them to be inconspicuous. Thusly, I didn't have much more beside my whip; just a few explosives, in case. Besides, my utility belt had broken, and I had yet to obtain my new one from Catwoman.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "you never know what we have in store."

Suddenly, he flung out a few bat-a-rangs and they exploded against the robot's chest. They seemed to be a mild hindrance though, as instantly the robot reared into action.

He faced his hands forward and unleashed a whirlwind at us. I was quick to get out of the way, flinging my whip out to catch a ceiling rafter and pulling myself away. However, I wasn't fast enough because right as it caught around the beam, I was hit by something.

It was Robin, to be exact.

He tumbled into me causing us both to ram into a wall behind us, and land on the ground in a pile.

Well, actually he ended up landing on me.

"Get off me," I grumbled. He did as I demanded, allowing me to prop myself up by my elbows.

"Sorry," he murmured with a small grin on his face.

"It's fine," I said, rolling my eyes. However, I allowed a small blush to form on my cheeks. After all, the position we were in was quite awkward.

Luckily for me, the rest of the team took that moment to arrive.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked as he came to a stop beside us.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough!" Robin yelled.

"My apologies," the robot declared, "you may address me as Mister Twister."

He flung forward his hands and proceeded to release miniature tornados that propelled Superboy backwards against the wall.

"You're certainly aptly named," I muttered as I got to my feet, Robin alongside me.

From around us, the rest of the team attacked. Kid Flash charged him and attempted to kick the robot in the chest, before being flung away by Mister Twister's winds again. Aqualad and Miss Martian didn't fair very well either as when they started to attack, they too were thrown backwards by his swirling winds.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not however expecting children," Mister Twister proclaimed.

"We're not children!" Robin shouted. From behind his back, he withdrew a few batarangs and began throwing them at the robot to no avail. The robot acted these were nothing, flicking them away as if they were pesky flies.

"Objectively you are," he stated. "Have you no adult supervision? I find you presence here quite disturbing."

"Well! We hate to see you disturbed, let's see if we can make you more turbed once we kick your can!"

M'gann stepped forward and raised her hands up high. Telekinetically, she grabbed the end cap off a pipe, which released a white mist that covered and distracted Mister Twister. Out of the smoke, Superboy jumped high and attempted to attack the robot. However, Mister Twister noticed he was attacking in time to stop him by a well-directed tornado. Suddenly, he was blown back and collided straight into M'gann. Aqualad and Robin went forward to attack, but they too were caught by a twister.

While they had ran forward, I had run from the side, wrapping around so that I was almost behind the robot. I latched my whip on a ceiling rafter, and propelled myself with my feet forward at him. Managing to land a blow on him, I quickly attached one of my few explosives before jumping off him.

However, my explosive didn't distract him as much as I needed it to because as I leaped away, he extended his arm and shot a whirlwind at me while I was still midair.

I tumbled back and forth in the empty space. Before I struck a wall, I snapped my whip at a different rafter and it was pulled taut as I flew past it. Swinging back, I was suspended in the air for a moment before I unwound my whip and landed on the ground with a stumble and a groan.

"Indeed," the robot said, "that was quite unnerving .Thank you."

Then he left.

In his wake, the others began struggling to get onto their feet.

"Well," I began uncertainly, "that could have gone better."

Robin laughed without much humor, "I think that's putting it mildly."

"Is everyone alright?" M'gann asked carefully.

"I believe so," Aqualad said, "but we should find Kid Flash."

As it turns out, that endeavor was easier that one would have thought as the speedster was not far away at all.

If only the rest of the day went by as easily.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This chapter was weird for me because I knew how much of Ever's past I wanted to tell the team, but was less sure of how much I wanted to give to you guys. So it is a little unclear, and that's the point, I think. The reason why she can't hear M'gann is mainly clear I hope from earlier chapters, but the exact reason should be a bit of a mystery. I think.__  
_

_Honestly, I'm a bit confused myself, but eh..._

_Next chapter is something I looked forward to because it includes something special and something you probably won't expect._

_What's coming up next chapter you ask?_

_Well..._

**_Next Chapter:_ **Tornadoes, twisters, lakes! Oh my!_  
_

:)


	12. Chapter 12 Turbulent and Turbed

**Chapter 12 Turbulent and Turbed**

We hurried out of the building with a fresh vigor to find Wally and were witness to him as he was blown back with one of the robot's tornados. However, before he could crash into a wall, Miss M caught him with her telekinesis.

"I got you, Wally," she called.

"Thanks," he shot back.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now," Mister Twister supposed, looking down at us.

"What do you want?" Aqualad yelled.

As he flew upwards, the robot asked, "Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind," ordered Aqualad, addressing M'gann. "Find a weakness."

"But I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" she questioned worriedly.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin exclaimed.

"At the very least, it depends on when the circumstance requires it," I inputted quickly before adding, "Like right now."

She nodded, pressing her fingers to her head, "Nothing, I'm getting nothing!" Suddenly, she looked up. "Hello, Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic, an android. How many androids do you know that generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," Kaldur realized.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough," Robin added. "This is his test. Something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called it; we're a joke." Wally hung his head sadly.

Punching his fist into his other hand, Aqualad turned around to look back up at the android.

"This game," Wally began, "so over."

The three original protégés began to walk in the direction of the robot.

"We know who you are, and what you want!" the Boy Wonder called.

Kaldur finished, "So let's end this."

"Considered it ended," Mister Twister thundered. He raised his hands high above his head and unleashed a tornado that spiraled up into the sky.

Suddenly, the sky began to darken. It continued to change as gray, murky clouds formed and diluted the once pretty blue sky. There were strong winds that lifted leaves into the air and caused my hair to whip against my face sharply, making it difficult to see.

"An impressive show," Kalduer observed, "but we will not indulge you! We will not engage!"

Lightning struck abruptly, releasing an ear-splintering crack. Everyone looked even more warily at the robot now.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Kid Flash questioned; I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

"You think I'm Tornado?" he asked loudly. "Ironic."

Then, he projected a rather large lightning bolt that tore up the ground and flung us up in the air, shooting us all backwards. There was a chorus of yells as we were singed by the fiery strike. However, that didn't hurt nearly as must as when I landed hard on the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, and in my head I saw stars as I threatened to fall into unconsciousness. Just barely, I was able to stay awake. Still, my head pounded, and I winced at the dizziness the thrumming caused.

Mister Twister flew closer down to us. Lightening was charging off of him like sparks off a speeding car.

I wanted to get up and do _something_, but my head was a blur and I couldn't focus. I couldn't even move.

Luckily though, (and a bit strangely) when the android was just about to reach us, he stopped and looked down from side to side.

"Find them," Mister Twister decided oddly to himself. "I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives, so stay concealed! If you can find me again, I will show no mercy." He clenched his hand menacingly, before flying away.

"What happened?" Wally questioned groggily.

"Yeah, why didn't he know we were right here?" I added.

M'gann answered our question for us. "I placed the bio-ship between us."

All of a sudden, there was a large smash, and I swung my head around to see an angry looking Superboy crushing several rocks with his fists.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" he asked angrily. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!"

"She didn't do it on purpose," Kaldur insisted.

"It was a rookie mistake," Robin explained. "We shouldn't have listened."

Wally realized, "You are pretty inexperienced." He paused. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way," Superboy demanded.

M'gann looked down at the ground, a shocked and disappointed expression on her face. Superboy and Kid Flash began to run in the direction of Mister Twister.

I hesitated briefly before I left, but deciding that it wasn't really my place, I ran alongside Robin as we followed the other two superheroes. When we caught up to them and Aqualad to us, we all paused surveying the scene of the town. Devastation was all around as the red robot's twisters wreaked havoc.

"You know, M'gann isn't that much less experienced than Superboy or I. I mean, Superboy's a clone whose only been awake for a few weeks, and I haven't exactly been working on this side of the law for that long. Who's to say that we aren't going to make a 'rookie mistake' too?" I questioned.

"It's different," Wally insisted. "_We've _all done this before, together. We're experienced."

"One fluke of a mission is hardly experience," I muttered.

"It's not important now," Kalduer decided.

Robin agreed, "Yeah, there's that whole issue of a rather large, red mechanic robot with powerful powers on the loose, in case you remember?"

I sent him an annoyed look, but nevertheless listened to them as they tried to determine a plan of attack. We didn't have much time though, so systematically we decided each on what we could do and went on to do it.

"Certainly this will get the required attention," the robot droned.

"You got ours!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Full and undivided!"

He launched himself at the robot, both feet kicking out against Mister Twister's chest.

"Inferior and insufficient!" the robot called. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

Before he could say anything more, Superboy came shooting at him from the sky, yelling intensely. As he landed right between Kid Flash and Mister Twister, he sent the robot reeling backwards. They faced either momentarily before the android flew back with a gust of wind.

This cued the rest of us to come running out at the robot. However, as we charged, Kaldur was blasted away with a twister and knocked into a building, and Wally was almost caught up in one too. Robin unleashed a few of his birdarangs, but they did little to stop the robot and we had to take cover again before he struck. They simply distracted him enough to allow Superboy to get a punch in.

Soon though, the clone was blown away too. He and a boat landed right on top of the same building Kaldur had been thrown into.

The Atlantean recovered though, and he flung a piece of the wreckage at the robot.

As I watched the action unfold from behind a large rock, out of the corner of my eye I could see that Robin was pulling out his utility belt and strapped it across his chest.

"You brought your utility belt?" Kid Flash noticed.

"Never leave home without it," he explained. "First thing Batman taught me."

The speedster laughed, "Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it."

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan or—" I began, yet I stopped when I realized they weren't listening to me. At first, I felt mildly offended, but then I realized they had their hands on their heads. They looked like they were in pain, with their faces scrunched up and eyes squeezed shut. "Are you guys, okay?"

Not responding, I took that as a bad sign, until I realized it must be M'gann in their heads again. Yet, she wasn't in mine. Like before. Instantly, I knew that this could be a good sign or a bad sign. Good because that meant that at least some of my defenses were working. Bad because they might remember our earlier conversation and confront me about it again.

Finally, they took their hands off their heads.

"It was M'gann," Robin explained, and I nodded because I had already deduced the fact. "She has come up with a plan."

Quickly, they both explained what the Martian had advised them to do.

A part of me thought that maybe it would have been easier if she had just been in my head. Then they wouldn't have had to take the time to repeat her instructions. As it is though, I didn't have time to worry about this. Instead, we began our plan.

Together we walked out to face Mister Twister. Flying in the sky, Red Tornado suddenly came into view. He glided down in front of us.

"Hit the showers boys," he commanded. _And girl_, I added in my mind as he landed. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

"But we've got a plan now," Robin insisted.

"Yeah, we can do this," I added.

The robot held steadfast though. "The subject is not up for debate."

We all hung our heads, starting to walk slowly out of the way.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up," Mister Twister boomed in his loud voice.

"I'm here now," Red Tornado declared.

He raised his hand behind him, creating a tornado he then launched at the robot. The other robot didn't back down though. A new twister erupted and warded off the other.

"We are evenly matched, Twister," he said, throwing more rocks and gusts of wind at the robot.

"No Tornado, we are not." Mister Twister then shot out with a large bolt of electricity that Red Tornado dodged. Repeatedly, the android caused lightening to strike and eventually Red Tornado couldn't move out of the way fast enough and was hit by the charge. It threw him up and backwards, and caused him to land on the ground roughly, electric shots coursing down his body.

Mister Twister came to stand next to him.

"Remain still android," he said. Wires began to come out of his hands and attached themselves to Red Tornado's head. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Changing from the robot's head to her own, M'gann turned to face the robot and grabbed the wires as she moved. "Longer than you might think."

"No," Mister Twister exclaimed, aghast.

"I think yes," I murmured, charging in from the side.

With my whip, I lashed out at him, catching one of the blue tubes on his back. With a sharp tug, I pulled and part of it snapped as I twisted and jumped away to get to his backside. Behind him, I put an explosive on his back.

However, as I did this, he reared backwards and his hand hit me directly in the chest.

This launched me high into the sky. Wind snatched at my face and my hair blew crazily in all directions. For mere moments, I felt like I was flying. Yet, these were only moments because after a few seconds, I crashed into the water.

Instantly, I was soaked. The icy waves slashed at me vigorously and as I tried to take in a breath, I chocked on the turbulent water. My limbs began to struggle powerlessly, flailing hopelessly, as I tried to remain afloat.

It was too much. It was suffocating. I couldn't fight back.

The waters weren't that bad actually. No disastrous currents, no monstrous tides. It wasn't that I couldn't swim; it was that I couldn't focus enough to.

A memory was coming to me as I struggled in the water. _It _was what was overwhelming. _It _was why my body was seized up in fear. _It _was the coldest part. Shivers from a cold that the relatively warm water couldn't even try to cause, came from _it_. The fear was cold, and I didn't know how to stop before I froze.

Because I was sinking.

_I was sinking. We were sinking. The car kept going down and down. Water had already filled it. It had come pouring in, oozing from the sides, filling every crevice. Now it was everywhere; all consuming. It seemed like an eternity under the liquid's force, but in all actuality, I knew it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. It didn't matter though. Facts, which I usually held on to so profusely, didn't matter. Now, it was all feeling. Bad feeling; the feeling that this could be the end. I knew that we wouldn't have any air left to breathe if I didn't do something soon._

_And I wanted to move. To do __**something**__. I did want to, but I couldn't._

_Suddenly though, there was something else. Someone else. At first I just saw hand._

_It was opening the door. In murky, dark gloom of the water, I couldn't see much else than that appendage._

_And now another hand was coming toward me, grabbing me, and pulling me out._

_It was helping me and suddenly-_

Suddenly, there was light behind my closed eyelids and voices close to my ears too.

"Is she conscious?" one voice asked.

"Does she need mouth to mouth?" another eager voice questioned. "Cause if she does, you know, I'll take one for the team and-"

"Wally, if you get even close to me with those fast, blabbing lips of yours, you're not going to survive the day," I barked out. I began to cough as I opened my eyes wide, only to be practically blinded by the bright sun.

"Take it slow," Kaldur's calm voice advised.

"I'm fine," I insisted. "I guess, I just wasn't expecting to fall into the lake. No problem, though. I promise; I am okay."

With my hands pushing off from the ground, I struggled to stand up. Feeling slightly wobbly, (and my soaked attire causing to me to slip slightly) I attempted to regain my balance as I surveyed the land. Not that far away from us was the remains of Mister Twister. Broken robotic parts lay strewn every which way and a more human like robot was also crushed to pieces.

"What happened exactly?" I questioned.

"Well, everything went according to plan," M'gann explained, detailing how she had known that the man-like puppeteer inside the robot was another robot. "Expect of course, for you being thrown into the water, but Aqualad was able to get you out safely. You were out for a few minutes though and we were starting to get worried."

"Oh, well everything seems okay now," I smiled.

"We should have had more faith in M'gann," Kaldur explained.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission," Kid Flash said to the Martian. "Get it, rocked?"

"Ignore, him," Robin insisted. "We're all just turbed you're on the team."

"Thanks," she said. "Me too."

As we made our way back to the bio-ship, I attempted to wring out my wet hair and clothes. Of course, my efforts were basically fruitless. On the bright side, it was a warm day, so I wasn't freezing. Though, I was still visualizing that warm shower I was going to take as soon as I got home, as well as a welcome change of clothes.

M'gann dropped the platform of her ship, allowing us to walk up into it. Before we got onto the ship though, Robin stopped me.

"Are you sure you're okay Cat?" he asked.

I let a breath out shakily, a wry smile beginning to form on my lips.

"I guess cats just don't like water," I murmured, grinning. There was no way that I was actually going to admit how shaken up I was besides. "Besides, I'm not the one with problems because honestly Robin, 'turbed'? Do I need to get you a dictionary?" I half-joked. The other half of me was hoping he wouldn't notice how I so purposefully changed the subject.

"At least, it's not already a word," he pointed out, and I almost let out a sigh of relief when he didn't ask any more questions

"Yeah," I began, "because that makes it better."

"I think so."

With a smile on my lips, I shook my head playfully as I pushed past him.

"Oh, and you owe me five dollars," I reminded, as I walked onto the ship. "Remember, our bet?"

He frowned slightly as he remembered before shrugging his shoulders and entering behind me.

Strapping into my seat, I waited for everyone else to also get securely strapped in, so that we would get flying. Once we lifted off and were flying through the air, I was entranced by the view again.

In fact, I was so entranced that I didn't notice Robin look at me, a puzzled expression on his face still.

I should have though; I should have realized he would be too curious for his own good.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Did you like it?_

_I hope so._

_Thanks to Stronger123, Lady Syndra, veryconfused1, and Bubbles for reviewing, as well as anyone else who has reviewed, followed, or Favorited throughout the course of this story! You guys are wonderful, spectacular, fantastic, fabulous, marvelous, magnificent, lovely, cool, awesome, amazing, splendid, superb, striking, incredible, phenomenal, extraordinary, remarkable, special, and a whole lot of other positive adjectives!_

_Anyway, please, please, pretty please review again or for the first time!_

_:)_


	13. Chapter 13 Tug of War

**Author's Note: **_At the end of this chapter, there's mentions of a campfire scene. A campfire scene occurs in Young Justice comic Issue 5, I think. I don't know how many people have read the comics, so I figured I'd just mention it. I read it on Youtube, so you might be able to watch and read it if you search it in Youtube if you want to. In that scene, I left out the actually detailing of the other character's background because I figured you guys already know that, so why bother?_

_Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 13 Tug Of War**

As soon as we got back to the cave, M'gann flew to grab me a towel because I was still soaked from my little dip in the ocean. When she came back, I accepted it thankfully and squeezed some of the water out of my soaked hair. Despite my efforts, I remained wet, so I finally gave up and put the towel around my shoulders. After my failed attempts at drying off, M'gann and I moved to the main room of the cave where the others were discussing our encounter with Mister Twister.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Kaldur explained.

"Agreed," Red Tornado acknowledged.

M'gann asked, "Is that why you wouldn't help us?"

"No," he denied. "This was your battle. I do not believe it was my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger—"

Red Tornado stopped her. "Consider this matter closed," he said. With that, he turned around and began walking out of the cave room.

"Batman, Aqualad, and Flash; they would have jumped right in to fix things," Kid Flash mentioned.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter," Robin began, "a heartless machine is exactly what we need."

"Dude! Harsh!"

"And inaccurate," the red android remarked, surprising us from where he was leaving the cave. "I have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Uh, right," the Bird Boy murmured uncertainly. "Sorry, I'll strive to be more…accurate."

"And more respectful," Kaldur added, coming beside the boy to lightly put his hand on his shoulder.

With that last statement, Red Tornado turned away from us and continued to walk out of the cave.

"Speedy was so wrong," Wally started.

"This team thing," Robin continued.

"Might just work out," Kaldur finished.

I laughed and started to walk towards the zeta tubes to leave the cave. "Well, you're already finishing each other's sentences, if that's any inclination."

Having almost reached the tubes, I was considerably surprised when Kaldur's voice brought me to a sudden stop. I paused as he spoke, and slowly turned back around on my heels to face him and the others.

"Ever," he began, "there's something that I was hoping we could all talk about."

"What?" I asked curiously, elongating the vowel in the word.

Kaldur continued with an answer, "As has been shown in our recent mission, M'gann's mind link capabilities prove to be helpful during difficult situations. Despite the intrusion it may pose as, I believe once we all feel accustomed to the idea that it could greatly benefit this team. However…"

"…my closed mind proves to be a problem?" I surmised dryly. I said this with fake nonchalance because I _didn't care _about his response. Right? Though, the truth was, I did care. A lot.

With an eyebrow raised, I focused on the Atlantean and attempted to gauge his response. Though, I had a feeling that I already figured out what he was he was going to say.

"Yes," he nodded, seeming unsurprised with my deduction, "if the situation does arise again, it would be beneficial if you too are involved in the link. During the mission, it was problematic and it took more time to explain the plan than we likely will have. For this reason, in any case in which the link might become necessary, you would have to be willing to put down your guards, at least enough to allow her in."

A part of me knew this issue would come up, always knew in fact. Still, there was even greater part that vehemently denied even the mere thought of relieving such protections.

"I-I don't know if I can do that," I swallowed slowly. My eyes flickered over everyone, not exactly making eye contact, and yet trying to get a glimpse of how everyone else was reacting.

"I would never use that opening to get into your mind any more than what's necessary for the link," M'gann promised eagerly.

Sighing, I said, "It's not just you that I'm worried about. Putting those guards down, allows someone to get in my mind easier. They could use the mind link—use _you_—and they could get into my head!"

"And you think someone is going to try?" Kid Flash questioned looking confused.

"You never know," I muttered distractedly, but none of the team seemed convinced.

All of a sudden, I realized the truth about their reaction to this news. They must have thought I was being petty and distrustful, as if that was why I didn't want to be a part of the link.

If only they knew the truth. Then, they wouldn't be insisting upon it so fervently; maybe then they even would be on my side. Of course, lately "my side" is questionable, and my reluctance with these new measures wasn't exactly helping anything either.

Still, no matter what, I couldn't tell them the truth, which left me in a difficult situation.

"Nevertheless, Ever," Kaldur began, "it is something to think about. I know that this team is new for you, as it is all of us, and I understand your situation—"

_You really don't_, I added in my head, even though I knew that I was beginning to sound childish in my refusal.

"—but we _are _a team, and that requires the trust of everyone."

"If you're going to suggest more teambuilding exercises, I—"

"No," he interjected, amusedly. A small grin was on his face as he looked to the ground before he fixed a determined gaze back on me, "yet you need to figure out a way to fully be part of the team. If you cannot accept your part here, how will you ever be a true part of it?"

The question seemed to linger in the air. It floated there and stood stagnant for a moment too long like a leaf falling lazily to the ground. In the ensuing silence after his statement, it seemed even louder and more pronounced.

It demanded an answer.

"Okay, Fish Boy, I'll think about it. Maybe I can figure out a way that the link won't affect me." It seemed doubtful. "Either way, I _do_ want to be a part of the team." I looked around at everyone's faces, and added, "I _am _a part of this team, and I'll try my best to believe in it—believe in my part in it."

Slowly, the rest of the team started to nod; one by one they each made the gesture. As the conversation drew to an end, the three original sidekicks walked towards the zeta-beam and teleported out, while M'gann moved towards the kitchen and Superboy went…well wherever Superboy goes. It left me there, alone in the big room.

For a moment, I didn't know what to think. Should I be worried about my new predicaments? Should I wonder about how the future will play out? Questions continued to linger in the air, but eventually they fell down and disappeared.

I didn't have to worry about those things right now. Instead, I allowed a hint of a smile to grace my features as I turned around to regard at the rather large cave.

You know that game where you're shown a list of things and you have to pick the odd one out?

I used to think that obviously it was me; I was the odd one out. I was _always_ out. But maybe—just maybe—it was getting harder to pick.

Just maybe.

Or just maybe not…

* * *

Some days, I wonder about the masks we wear. Not the literal masks so much, though I was fan, but the masks that are invisible. They are the ones we put on from time to time without even realizing. It can be like a puzzle that we slowly put together as we form the fragments that will up the mask. Masks hold on to our features. Sometimes, they become what we see in the mirror.

Sometimes, they become what you are on the inside.

Countless times, I wonder about how many masks I have—that I wear—but the truth is I know the answer; it's as many masks as I have names.

There was one for the old me. The innocent me. The one who never worried about questions of morality.

Then, there was a mask for the controlled me. The girl created from orders and demands. Of painstaking detail. A girl who didn't put on the mask; it was forced on her.

Of course, then there was Catgirl. The mask I had put on so eagerly because it was such a change, a good change, or so I thought.

Somehow, I took off that mask and put on this new on, the one where I'm a hero.

If only it would stay on.

A few days had passed since the ordeal with Mister Twister, when suddenly, during one of the nights I was out and about, Batman surprised me with a visit. He had some interesting news to say the least.

"As a member of the team," the Dark Knight began, "you now have responsibilities. One of them will include patrolling Gotham at night."

My eyes widened; I certainly hadn't expected that when he instigated the conversation.

"For the beginning, you will never be out alone."

Instantly, I protested, "I can take care of myself. I've done it before and I know this town. It's not like being out at night will be any different than before."

"Still, you _will_ patrol with a partner. Most of the time, it will be Robin. During these times, he will be the leader. You will listen to him and follow his instructions. The same goes for when you're with me."

"But if I'm with you guys all the time now, every baddy in the town will know that I switched sides," I started, before everything clicked. "But that's what you want isn't it? This is a test; you want to make sure that I'm definite in my decision." He didn't deny it and I continued. "Fine then. I'll be a perfect little partner for the Bird Boy. Anything else you want to say?"

The Bat didn't seem to like my attitude, but still he continued. "Martian Manhunter has informed me that he is ready to begin your training."

"When?" I asked with wide eyes and a tone without the usual sarcasm.

"Soon," he replied. "After the mission."

"Wait, mission?" I questioned hurriedly.

"Yes," he said levelly. "In a few days. Until then, you are free to go to the cave."

"Oh, let me guess—team bonding?" I had turned away from him as I said this, and when I turned back, he was gone; he had vanished into the night. "Figures."

I guess I deserved it though. Plenty of times I'm the one that disappears unexpectedly during the end of a conversation. Other times it one of the other nighttime prowlers, like Robin or Catwoman, who stealthily disappeared into the night.

It was a vicious cycle.

Still, now that he had left, I could go to the cave.

I just hope M'gann isn't making more cookies.

Quickly, I went home and changed into my civies before heading out again. As I walked, my mind went wild with wonder as I pondered what it would be like to prowl these nights like I usually do, except for that one stark difference. I was a hero now.

A part of me thought about the negative effects this could cause. People knew me as Catgirl, Catwoman's sidekick, just as they knew Robin as Batman's. Considering that Catwoman isn't about to change sides anytime soon, not only am I no longer going to be her partner, or even on her side, but I'm also putting myself in an awkward position.

We had made, not exactly friendships, but sometimes alliances with people for when we needed to team up to get a certain item. The idea that now I would be opposing those people, and those kinds of actions, is simply odd.

Most of all, I continued to worry about my decision.

It was like I was animal introduced to a new ecosystem.

Now, I'm in the habitat of a hero, and there are people around me that can help that facet of my person blossom. However, the problem with being a newly relocated animal is that I have to still adapt. Quickly.

But what if I can't?

After all, it is rare for a displaced animal to survive. Their way of living and how they used to persist through life can become obsolete. Creatures already living there can overpower the new being. These new animals are highly susceptible to the dangers of the fresh territory. They might not be able to survive to the challenging conditions.

_I _might not survive.

Pushing my thoughts to the back of my head, I focused instead on reaching the zeta tube that would take me to the cave.

It wasn't too dark outside, but this was still Gotham, so I was wary about where I walked. My arms hung with ease at my sides. My long sleeve, black shirt and black skinny jeans helped me blend into the night well enough, so with relative ease I reached the teleportation device.

Soon, I was in the cave. My name and destination rang out loudly, signaling my arrival.

I was about to take a step forward toward the living room area of the cave to see if I could find anyone, when I abruptly about-faced, turning the other way completely.

"Robin," I acknowledged. "Trying to scare me again? I'll assure you it's not going to happen ever again."

He smirked like he had been expecting me to notice him. "Doesn't mean I'm going to stop."

I raised an eyebrow at the boy, before crossing my arms against my chest and moving towards the direction I had intended originally.

The Boy Wonder fell into step beside me as I walked.

"So did Batman talk with you?" he questioned lightly.

"Yes," I replied, "but you already knew that of course, so why'd you ask?"

"Oh, only so I could rub it into your face."

I scoffed, "And why's that? You're the one that has to follow my instructions."

He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "No, you are supposed to follow mine when we patrol."

"That's not what Batman said," I taunted.

"Wait, no that's not true—oh." He stopped suddenly, realizing what I was doing.

"Gotcha," I smirked.

"Very funny," he grumbled.

"Well, maybe if you were nicer to me, I wouldn't do that to you," I smiled.

We had almost made it to the kitchen by that point, when we were intercepted by a very excited looking M'gann.

"Ever! Robin! Just the people I was looking for!" she exclaimed.

"Hey M'gann, what's up?" I asked.

"We are going camping!" she squealed excitedly. "We are going to have s'mores, a tent, a fire—but I have to stay away from that—and we can see the stars and everything!"

"Wait—camping?" Robin questioned, surprised.

"Yes! You both will go right?" she begged with a smile on her face.

I looked sidelong at Robin for a moment, and he back at me. He seemed to mirror my surprise, but I decided what the heck.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay."

"Sounds like fun," he acknowledged. "Though, we'll have to bring a lot of ingredients for s'mores if Wally's going."

"It's okay, Wally said he got that covered," she assured. "Here come on into the kitchen. Kaldur and Superboy are already here."

Doing as she said we entered the room, and it wasn't only a matter of moments later before, with a gust of air that caused my hair to flutter, Wally arrived.

"I gathered a couple of chairs, some firewood, scrounged the pantry for graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows and now we'll cozy up together outside—" He stopped though, when he saw the rest of us, "—just the two of us."

"We're going to need a lot more stuff if we're going to go camping," Robin observed.

"I hope you don't mind I invited all the others to join the fun with the s'mores," the Martian confessed.

He looked disappointed, but seeming to not want and dishearten M'gann, he assured, "Nah, it's fine, of course, if the guys would _rather stay home_," With his eyes, he seemed to try to emphasis this to the others, "then, you know, that would also be _great_! Of course Evercat, you're welcome to stay. It could just be me and my girls."

I scoffed, "I'm not one of your girls Wally. Only in your dreams."

"You know it babe," he replied cheekily causing me to roll my eyes.

Suddenly, the Boy Wonder spoke up.

"No, Wally," he began, "I would actually _love _to go camping." He smirked devilishly at the speedster's obvious wish that he would _not _come. "I'm sure we all would; you know, team bonding."

I inwardly groaned at the thought.

"Right," Wally said miserably. "Fine, if you guys really want to come—"

"That'll be great!" he said, chipper as all get out. He walked up to the speedster and grabbed some of the items he was holding. "I'll help you with that." Fake charm was spread over his tone, much to the speedster's chagrin.

Shaking my head at the two's antics, the team quickly dispersed, grabbing any last minute things that we thought might me required camping. Soon, we were outside setting up the camp and before I knew it, we were settled, a roaring fire in front of us. S'mores on stick completed the merry campfire scene.

"This was a _great _idea don't you think Wally? Camping in the great outdoors!" Robin smirked as he roasted a s'more.

"I don't remember inviting you," Wally said. "Besides, I didn't say anything about _camping_; I just said a camp _fire_. Big difference between just a campfire and the whole camping thing. I don't like camping outside…" He trailed off as he looked back at M'gann. "Unless of course I'm camping with that special someone."

"Dude, kinda bordering on creepy," the Boy Wonder said, irritated.

"And it's not exactly like we are really out in the wilderness," I observed. "The cave is literally ten feet away."

"Well, I think all of us camping is a wonderful idea!" M'gann expressed happily, maybe a little too happily. Her smile was frenzied, and she looked supremely hyper.

Great. And I had to share a tent with her.

"She doesn't seem to think I'm creepy," Kid Flash muttered happily to Robin, but I could hear because I was sitting next to the Boy Wonder.

"She's probably on a sugar overload."

"Can Martians get a sugar high?" I wondered aloud. Then I looked back at the ecstatically eager M'gann, which answered my question.

"Thanks to Wally I get to try s'mores for the first time!" she bubbled.

"What can I say, I'm a sweetie! Ha! Get it? Cause s'mores are sweet?" he joked.

Cue face palm from me.

"So this is what you do when you go camping?" Superboy questioned. "Sleep in these flimsy things called "tents" and sit around the fire?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it so if you feel like heading home I can sit out here with Ms. M…Alone," Wally answered.

"You're about as subtle as a train wreck, you know that?" Robin asked.

"You're not going to catch any fish unless you go fishing dude," he replied, and as a second thought, he turned toward Aqualad added, "Sorry, no offense."

"You do realize that to catch any fish, the bait has to be appealing," I interjected, and added with a sardonic smile. "No offense."

Robin, with a slight grin, turned back towards Superboy to answer the clone's original question.

"Usually you sit around the campfire and tell stories."

"Oh!" M'gann gushed. "I would _love _to hear your story, Kaldur. Could you tell how you became Aqualad?"

"I was thinking more of a ghost story type of thing but I guess—whatever," the Boy Wonder muttered.

With that, Aqualad began informing us about his tale (no pun intended) of how he became Aquaman's protégés.

When he was finished, Kid Flash spoke up.

"Now, let me tell you about how I got started," he began, and described his journey from annoying non-superhero to even more annoying (I presume) superhero.

Despite it being Wally, I listened to him, as I had to Aqualad, with a sort of wonder.

Their stories were interesting to me actually. In each of their tales, they had their own plights, their own struggles, and in each story they talked about the reason why they wanted to be heroes. It was fate for them, a fate that they chiseled to perfection. Not only that, but the lengths they went to be a hero were immense and while not always perfectly calculated, everything worked out in the end due to their efforts. I have to admit that by comparison, it feels like I didn't want it as much.

But maybe that's it. Maybe all I want out of this is freedom and help.

I've wondered about whether I belong on the team, but now I'm starting to wonder if I _want _to belong.

A part of me insists that I do, that I care fervently about being noble and heroic now that I'm on the team. Yet, another part questions how passionate I am about it, but I tried to push that side away as I listened to Wally end his tale.

"You. Are. Welcome," he finished smugly.

"Yeah, we're all thrilled you're so speed-capable," Robin murmured.

"What's the matter? Jealous?"

"Yeah, right? Jealous of you?" he laughed.

M'gann interjected, "Can you tell us about how you started, Robin?"

That took the smile off the Bird Boy's face.

Kid Flash snorted, "Are you kidding me? Bats won't even let him tell you his real name!" He continued. "I mean…you'd probably get a better origin story out of Supes here."

"But you already told me his story. Didn't you? You said that the four of you rescued him from Cadmus."

"Yeah, we did."

"Yes. Chronologically, Superboy is only 16 weeks old," Kaldur explained.

"…And you have no memory of things before being rescued?" M'gann questioned.

Superboy began to explain, and he and the Martian continued their conversation.

I stopped listening to them after a while because I couldn't focus when my worries were distracting me as they were. I worried about all the usual things: my secrets, my loyalty, etc. The worries were so frequent in my head that they began to become alive things that overpowered my mind. They were constant and loud, mimicking me and enlarging.

Even though I attempted to stop thinking about it, I couldn't. In fact, it felt like a game of tug of war, where I was losing horribly. Every time I pulled and tried to stop thinking, the worries pulled back, and with greater strength than I had.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Decisions, decisions! For some reason, this chapter was simply not working for me, so if it sounded a little funny, that's probably why, but I figured it's sort of reflects the mood of the chapter and maybe works. Maybe?_

_On another note, thanks to all the peopled who reviewed, followed, or added this story to their favorites. _

_It means a lot so thank you! _

_I've been wondering lately how I can improve my writing. I'm in Accelerated English and you would think that would help my writing, but the class isn't a good class and everyone agrees with me on that respect Due to this, I feel like I've sort of stagnated as of late. If it's not too much of an hindrance to you, what do you think I could improve on?_

_I would love to hear your input, if you have any._

_If not, could you review anyway?_

_Pretty please?_

_:)_


	14. Chapter 14 The Tide

**Responses to Reviews:**

**(I'm putting them here now because I'm too lazy to PM everyone)**Stronger 123: First of all, your amazing for reviewing every chapter! I always appreciate your input. I would give you a gold star for your awesomeness if I could!

piggythelaw: Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to like the story!

Lady Syndra: Cat certainly as her secrets *cue mysterious music*. I've really appreciated all of your reviews!

Jen3Smith: Thanks and I'm sorry I took so long to review!

ForgeandGred4Ever: Thanks for your review! (P.S. I like your username! I love Fred and George!)

Guest: Thanks for the review! I always appreciate it!

Guest: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! Thanks for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 14 The Tide**

"Robin, did you hear what he said?" Kid Flash asked, and then repeated himself, "Did you hear was Superboy said?"

"Huh? What?" the Boy Wonder questioned, looking surprised.

I smirked at his befuddlement; at least, I wasn't the only one distracted while we sat around the campfire and told stories. To tell you the truth though, I had no idea what Superboy just said, but that's what I get for allowing worries to take me over so easily.

"He just said that he wants to take down Superman!" Kid Flash exclaimed, and my eyes instantly snapped open wider than they had been before.

It was so unexpected that it caused the smirk to fall off my face, replaced with a dumbfounded expression.

"Are you serious, Superboy?" Ms. M asked.

"What's if that's why I was created? What if that was the only reason I was created?" he questioned.

"That's not possible!" she insisted.

"Yeah! Look at all the good stuff you've down so far!" Wally pointed out.

"What would be the possible reasoning behind this thinking?" Kaldur asked calmly.

"I just don't feel …I don't know what I feel…Sometimes thoughts happen…" he mumbled. Somewhere, throughout the course of his words, I began to feel strangely sympathetic.

Even though are situations were vastly different, I could see the similarities between the two of us. We were both confused, both unsure.

And although it was his story, I couldn't help but think about myself. How I didn't know what to feel anymore, or what to think. How everything is so strange. It's like I'm looking at a mirror and expecting myself to be reflected back at me, but instead there's someone else there. Someone I don't know. Don't recognize.

I guess, it wasn't completely my fault. Sometimes, my memories were fuzzy, especially the memories before _he _happened. Even though that part was by far the most normal aspect of my life, it just wasn't as clear to me as it should have been. And I knew why. I wish I didn't, but I do.

It was because of something _he _did.

You'll learn about it soon enough.

"Those would be silly thoughts!" M'gann assured, and even though she was blatantly talking to Superboy, I tried to take her advice as if it was for me. "You should put them out of your head."

"He does have a validpoint. We don't know _anything _about what they did to him yet," Kid Flash pointed out.

"So what?" I asked suddenly. "He has to be what they say he is? People constantly defy the status quo. Superboy has already demonstrated that's he not your run-of-the-mill clone."

"In my world, _actions _speak louder than words," Kaldur explained. "Superboy has proven his intentions with actions."

"Yeah, you put those thoughts out of your head, Supey!" Wally said.

Superboy simply replied, "Thanks, everyone."

"Hey, what's with you? Not like you to zone out like that," the speedster asked, addressing Robin.

"I guess Superboy isn't the only one lost in thought tonight," he confessed.

"Tell me about it," I murmured. I had taken to sitting next to the log, using it as a back rest. Close enough to the flames it was relaxing. My knees were tucked up to my chin, and my arms circled my body.

"Hey, we never heard your story, Ever!" M'gann realized.

"Unless you're like the Shaded Wonder over here too and can't tell else," Wally muttered.

"You want to know my hero story?" I asked, with a laugh empty of humor.

"Yes," she said eagerly.

"Okay," I acknowledged, before beginning hurriedly. "Well, let's see, it all began when I went to Cadmus Labs and got put into a pod by some crazy—"

"We already know that story, Ever," M'gann pointed out looking at me oddly.

"Yes, but we're telling stories of how we became heroes, and that's how I became one," I explained, crossing my arms across my chest. "You didn't ask for the story of how I became a criminal, and frankly, I'm not going to tell it."

"How about a story then, of when you first thought of becoming a hero?" Kaldur prompted. "You must have had some inkling that one day this would be who you are when you were a, uh..."

"Criminal? It's okay I've been called worse." I raised an eyebrow, trying to infuse any and all skepticism into one look, but eventually, I just couldn't. Couldn't pretend like he wasn't right. Because there was some inclination. There was a desire to be a hero before all of this that occurred sometimes.

"But…well…I guess, there's this one story," I mumbled hesitantly.

"Good," he said, "tell it."

"Catwoman and I, well, we aren't exactly your normal brand of thief."

"Tell me about it," the Bird Boy snorted and I sent him a glare.

"Sometimes, and I stress the rarity, we were kind of like Robin Hood, you know? Well, actually, that's probably putting it nicely, but we were similar. Steal from the rich, give to the poor type of thing."

I stared into the fire as I explained my story for several reasons. One of them including that I don't think I could make eye contact with anyone due to the awkwardness of this whole telling of truths. Besides that, I just liked to watch the flames. Even though they flickered menacingly, it calmed me down; I liked to think that if the chaos of the fire could be controlled, that perhaps I could be too.

"There was this one day where we helping out some people. It wasn't a big deal or anything, but these people were especially grateful, and it felt good, you know? I'm not even attempting to suggest that I ever did much good, but it _felt _good." Even as the words left my mouth, I couldn't believe what I was saying. Honestly, what were in these s'mores! The words felt truthful, but shockingly truthful, and I rarely was this candid. Of course, there was also that I just talked about my feelings, which I _explicably _don't do.

"I know it's sappy, and if you ever mention this outside of this campfire, I will make sure you never can again. Still, it felt different, and good. I guess…I guess to give, rather than take, for once showed me that there _was _something else out there..." I faded off into silence before adding. "It's not much of a story per say, just kind of a realization, but it's all I got."

"That was a great story, Ever," M'gann smiled.

"Thanks," I said lowly, averting my eyes from everyone.

"Hey!" Kid Flash turned to the Martian. "You haven't told us about your story. What's the dealio with, M'gann?"

She answered his questioned and went on to explain her life on Mars, once she finished, Robin stood up from where he was sitting.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had one s'more too many. I'm going to hit the old sleeping bag," he expressed.

"Yes!" M'gann agreed. "This has been a wonderful evening but I'm excited to sleep in a tent."

"It's not as fun as you might think," I murmured, though not loud enough that she would hear.

"I'm right behind you!" Kid Flash said eagerly, looking in M'gann direction.

"Yeah, but you're sleeping in this tent right over here," Robin explained, catching the speedster's arm and dragging him the other way.

"Oh, and Wally?" I called before they entered their tent.

"What, Kit-Kat?" he asked.

"First of all, _never _call me that again, and second, just so you know, if I so much as hear M'gann's and mine's tent zipper open," I smiled falsely, "well…I sleep armed."

He gulped slightly, "Good to know."

With that, I gave a little twirl of my fingers, as a goodbye and entered behind M'gann the tent that we would be sharing.

She was already settled in, looking very tired.

"You're finally off you're sugar high," I observed, smiling.

"What?" she asked groggily. "Oh, yeah, I might have eaten a few too many s'mores, but they were just so _good_!"

"Well, I'm glad that you had fun," I laughed lightly as I got down on the opposite side of the tent.

"And I'm glad that we're friends," she said sleepily, though she wasn't really awake at this point in time. Her eyes were closing and she looked ready to sleep like a log.

Still, her comment made me pause for a moment in surprise.

Even so, I smiled, and as I nestled into my sleeping bag I wish I could say that I fell asleep as quickly as she did.

In all truth, I laid there for a long time, restless. I couldn't seem to fall asleep no matter what I did. Memories from the past seemed to blend with what's happened recently, and my indecision filled me like I was a balloon and someone had pumped me full of a new kind of helium called Worry. Minutes seemed to pass that stretched out impossibly long, and I still hadn't fallen asleep.

And yes, before you point it out, I did notice that I, a cat, couldn't even take a cat-nap.

Still, as minutes turned to hours, I knew that this was going nowhere. Eventually, I got up out of tent silent as a mouse so as to not wake anyone up. My stealth was useful as I walked out of the campsite too.

Entering the woods, I kept walking until I reached a cliff adjacent to the ocean's shore. There I stood for a while, unsure exactly of what to do. I just knew that sleep wasn't an option.

It wasn't long until I felt a familiar presence behind me.

Robin.

Somehow, I think I knew he would come.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked before even turning around to see him.

"No, not really," he answered, coming to stand by me.

"What was keeping you up?"

He looked sidelong at me for a moment, "Memories."

"About how you became a hero?" I asked, and he nodded. "Funny, it was something like that for me too."

"What was the extra something?" he questioned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Well, I've got nothing better to do."

"Gee, that's supportive," I murmured.

"Okay fine." He smiled, looking at me with fake eagerness. "Tell me what you have been thinking."

I snorted before letting out a sigh. "It's not exactly one thing, but rather a decision that I'm worrying about that has to do with a lot of things."

"Is it your decision to join the team?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked dryly, unsurprised by his guess.

"For one thing, I noticed that you weren't exactly happy about the use of M'gann's mental abilities, and for another, you were as quiet and distant as I was back there."

"Meaning…?"

"That you had something big on your mind."

"Well, you'd be right," I said, and added with no emotion, "Congratulations."

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking about this team?"

I swallowed slowly, "I'd rather not."

"Come on, please?" he asked, being the pest that he was. "I'm going to wait here until you do."

"Fine," I said. "It's just…_I'm_ just…just not like the rest of you; I'm not. A few days ago, after the mission, I thought I could be, but I'm not, aren't I? I'm fooling myself, aren't I? They were all telling their stories about how they _yearned _to be a hero and how they _love _it, and what if I don't? What if I, not only show that I can't be a hero, but realize that I don't want to? What if?"

"Hey, don't cut us out so quick," he joked lightly. "The good side is great; we have cookies."

I snorted, "Well, if those are M'gann then I might just feel more inclined to go to the other side."

In all seriousness, Robin began, "Come on, Cat, you know that you're not really thinking about going back to your old life. It's just your worries getting to you."

"Is it?" I questioned. "Or is it the truth? I mean, didn't you want to be a hero?"

Slowly, he nodded, "Yes, I wanted justice."

"Justice," I repeated, playing with the word on my lips. "You see, I don't get that. The world isn't just, and yet, it's like you guys are trying to make it. _Just_ice League. Young _Just_ice. I don't understand."

"Do you have to?" he asked. "You said it felt good being 'good', what else is there to it?"

"There's a lot of course," I insisted.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, there's…there's…er…stuff."

With a raised eyebrow, he smirked, "Stuff?"

"Yes, stuff," I answered stiffly. "And even if there wasn't, I can't just rely on a _feeling._ I don't think you get it. There was a time in my life where feelings didn't matter. My brain was wiredto not care about them. For so long, I was just numbers and calculations. Orders and guidelines. I was…" Suddenly, I stopped. "Why I am I telling you this?" It was a part of my past, and I rarely talked to people about that anymore.

"I'm a good listener?" he suggested.

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastically. "But even though you're really not that great of a listener, at least you fit into the team. _I'm_ the odd one out."

He laughed, "Cat, you do realize that on our team we have a Martian, an Atlantean, a clone, a gabber mouth, and myself of course, who gallivants around at night as a bird wearing tights. Trust me, you're not the odd one out."

"Robin, you don't know—"

"And so I don't! I know you," he said, pausing as he realized what he said and a slight blush formed on his cheeks for a moments due to his outburst. Yet, he continued, "I think you wanted this, even—"

"—I didn't choose it at first—"

"—even when you _felt _like you couldn't."

We faded into silence after that comment. I didn't know how to respond and he didn't seem keen on saying anymore. Instead, I watched the waves of the ocean roll and roll. The tide went in and out, and my eyes grew lazy as I watched. It was hypnotic in a way, after all, so hypnotic that I felt my eyes droop.

Knowing that if I didn't leave soon I would fall asleep, I decided to stand up and move towards the camp.

As I left, I paused, and turned to look at Robin.

"Thanks; you've made me feel a little bit more…whelmed."

He smiled, "Admit it. You like the word!"

"In your dreams," I murmured, as I disappeared into the forest.

In all actuality, my dreams that night weren't so bad.

What were in those s'mores?

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Okay, I'll admit it-I'm a bad person! I haven't uploaded in 2 months! In my defense, there was finals and the end of years was just totally crazy because I was captain of my classes Spirit Squad and long story short, it meant I had more than thirty students who were my age, and therefore total miscreants, to organize. I was ready to throttle about half of them by the time it was over._

_Anyway! __This was mostly just a cute little chapter; no action or anything. It kind of just conveys what I've been feeling lately: worry, confusion. Probably all due to stress. I mean, do you ever just feel like you're in a funk? That you're lost? I don't know. I guess I'm just feeling a lot like that lately, but that's beside the point._

_I hoped you liked the chapter, and all it included, such as M'gann'__s and Cat's blooming friendship, her interactions with Robin, and her inner worries. Again, sorry about the rather late update. _

_I hope you will still review! Please!_

_(Pretty please?)_


	15. Chapter 15 A Special Day (Supposedly)

**Thanks to Stronger123, piggythelaw, Jen3Smith, Guest, and Melissa Fairy for reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 A Special Day (Supposedly)**

Finally, the day came for our first real mission as a team. It wasn't an accidental incident or an inadvertent instance. We were going on a mission. A _real _mission.

Despite myself, I was excited, very excited. Did I show my excitement? Of course not.

But don't get me wrong, I _was _thrilled.

Even though I was still feeling unsure about this whole new hero gig, I continued on. Any leftover doubts I attributed to my nervousness like it was a case of the flu I just couldn't get rid of. These worries were realistic and engendered in all my questions about how I would work as a cohesive part of the team. I felt like my life was a hole full of indecision, more so, confusion. It was a hole that went down and down, and with every secret, lie, etc., I just went deeper and deeper into it. Some days, I felt like I would never be able to find a way out if it. Nevertheless, _today_ was not one of those days. It was a day where I found a rope and I hoisted myself out of the hole. It was a day not about qualms and imperfections. It was not about queries or misperceptions. It was about the mission, and for that reason, I put my best foot forward today. I had to.

It was a special day.

Not only was it our first mission, but it was also the first day of my special training.

I had been informed days prior by the Batman that I would be starting soon, and here the day finally was that Martian Manhunter would come and we would delve into my long persisting complications. A part of me wondered if I was ready for this next step. It wasn't that I didn't want to fix my problems or be finally safe. It was the other part that I was worrying about, not what will result from the training, but how I will train.

You see, Martian Manhunter was going to have to get in my head. I would have to let him, and he was going to fiddle around in there, trying to fix me. There were restrictions, of course, I wasn't about to let him go willy-nilly in my mind. The Martian would only be let into the spots where _he _had reached such a long time ago. If the alien traversed anywhere else, considering that I still had control, he would suddenly be faced with a mental wall as great and impregnable as the Great Wall of China.

I am, after all, precautious.

But if every precaution in my life worked to actually make me less cautious…Then well, it wouldn't exactly be my life.

The Martian's goal, at least for today, was to simply understand what is wrong with me, so that he and anyone else on the hero's side that might come to my aid will be able to help me better.

It worried me, of course it did, but today, I wasn't going to fret about it.

Besides, I knew today was going to be a special day.

I should have known that special doesn't always mean good. It isn't always as perfect as it sounds.

"Isla Santa Prisca," began Batman as he addressed the team. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal steroid; a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in. This is a covert, recon mission only." The Bat pointed at us sternly for good measure. "Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked eagerly.

Batman and Red Tornado shared a glance, before the Dark Knight turned back towards us.

"Work that out between you."

With the mission briefing over, we all walked away to get on our gear for the mission. We were in our actual costumes, since it was an actual mission. Though, before I could go to my room to change, I was stopped by the Batman.

"Robin informed me that there were damages to your utility belt from Cadmus," he noted.

"Well, yeah, but I'm getting a replacement. I just haven't yet..." I began, trailing off as I noticed a box in his hands.

"You can use this one from now on," he said, handing me the box. "It is similar to Robin's and mine's, but contains weapons more specific to you."

Carefully, I took it from his hands and opened it up slowly. The belt did look similar to Robin's and his belt, but in the same way, it was different. First of all, it was black and the only color besides that was a reddish-orange stitching on the front that created a cat symbol. The pockets were full of weapons like he had said, and it even had a clip for my whip. Some of the weapons and projectiles were familiar to me, like my stun gun, but others I was less acquainted with.

"Thanks," I acknowledged, staring at the belt in my hands. Suddenly, a thought struck my mind and I looked up at the Bat. "How do I know that there's not some sort of tracer on it? I would certainly not be surprised as it is exactly like something you would do, and I've seen you pull tricks like that before, so…"

Batman stared me down as I prattled this off, causing me to draw to a quiet.

"The belt is yours and you can check it for trackers," he explained.

"Why doesn't that comfort me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Catgirl, there are no bugs on the belt."

And he was right. After he left and I changed, I looked over the belt but couldn't find any tracers anywhere. I would have to run it through a test when I got back home to be sure, but until then, I would have to deal with it.

Besides, if there even was a bug I doubted it would really matter if Batman knew where I was going today, considering that he already knew where I would be today:

Santa Prisca.

* * *

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," Miss Martian announced.

At her statement, I nodded minimally, my foot tapping nervously on the ground. It wasn't just that though, I was also wringing my hands. Basically, open up the dictionary and look under nervous and there'll you find me at the current moment.

However, I was going to shut that book, keeping the image of nervous me in it. Setting my mouth in a determined line, I stopped my ticking foot and wringing hands and I turned in my seat to focus out on the island we were traveling to.

I could do this.

"Drop Zone A in thirty," she proceeded to explain.

Aqualad stood up, his chair disappearing behind him. With a click of his belt, he changed to covert mode.

"Ready," he said.

"Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode," Miss M proclaimed as the ship followed her commands.

As we neared the island, Aqualad jumped out through an opening in the bio-ship's floor and dived into the ocean below. I was certainly glad that he was the one doing the diving. After my all fiasco where I got knocked unexpectedly into the water, I was less than keen with the idea of going for a swim.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched," Aqualad's voice said, ringing out through the com. "Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in."

M'gann flew us farther before we reached our destination.

"Drop Zone B."

We all stood and then the Martian proceeded to command the ship to create hooks for our descent down. As we each hooked ourselves in (well, except Superboy), Kid Flash clicked his suit to change into stealth mode.

"How cool is this?" he exclaimed happily.

"Very impressive," Miss M acknowledged. She proceeded to show him up by changing into her stealth outfit by shape-shifting.

"Uh, that works too," the speedster noticed glumly. "Hey Supey! Not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes. No tights," the clone in question stated as he crossed his arms. "No offense."

"It totally works for you," M'gann gushed, and I raised an amused eyebrow at the girl. Though, she quickly attempted to recover. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

When the clone didn't respond, Miss Martian turned invisible from embarrassment.

"Smooth," I murmured as I walked past her, or at least, where she just was considering I couldn't really see her.

M'gann again opened up a hole for us to jump through and Kid Flash, Robin, Miss M, and I all jumped through, using the hooks to land safely.

As soon as we landed though, we had to jump out of the way or else be crushed by the plummeting form of Superboy.

He stood up triumphantly once the dust from his fall settled. "Knew I didn't need a line."

"And yet, creating a seismic event might not have helped us much with the covert," the Boy Wonder pointed out tersely.

"Covert tends to mean quiet, but who am I to say anything?" I mumbled. "I only do this for a living."

Superboy sent me an annoyed glance that was more of a glare than anything, but which I pointedly ignored.

"Aqualad, Drop B is a go," M'gann announced through the communicator.

"Head for the factory," he ordered. "I'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that," Robin acknowledged as we all looked on at his watch which displayed a map of the island.

He shut down the map and we all stood up to get moving, Robin taking the lead. At first, I stayed behind with the others, but then got bored and sped up to walk next to Boy Blunder.

"So is it follow the leader now?" I asked with a smirk. "Actually, I bet the better question is whose the leader? You? Or is it Aqualad? He seemed to be the giving out the orders."

"I _am _the leader," Robin determined. "I've had the most experience, and my mentor is Batman, therefore, I am the leader."

"Gee, for someone who created the word whelmed, you certainly aren't," I observed.

"Yeah, well—" he began. However, he was cut off when he looked down at his map again.

"Well, what?" I asked, coming closer to him so that I too could see the map. Then, I turned on the infrared on my goggles to get a better look at where the groups were in relation to us. Noticing the two groups of people coming our way, I murmured, "Fun, at least we'll get some action out of this."

"This is a covert mission. We aren't going to be taking part in any of the action."

"Right, like anything ever goes as planned in this group. We get there, and every plan or preconceived notion we have goes through the roof! Besides, unlike you and me, the others aren't exactly trained when it comes to stealth. Superboy was proof enough of that. Oh, and there's also the point that we have already trailed off from the rest of the group..."

Suddenly, there loud gunfire and through my goggles I could see that the two groups were fighting each other.

"What exactly is going on here?" I wondered aloud.

"I have a feeling we're going to find out really soon," Robin murmured.

Suddenly, something fast caught my eye: a blur of heat. "Uh-oh."

"Don't tell me…" the Boy Wonder began miserably.

"Yep," I acknowledged.

We quickly raced to where the two groups, and now our team were fighting. We fell in through the trees. As we landed, we took out several baddies.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Robin exclaimed, kicking one man to the side. "Remember covert?"

From behind me, two men attacked, but I could hear them coming easily via their loud clomping. I spun around, whip at the ready and I lashed it at that men very sharply, close enough to them that they reacted by rearing backwards sharply. Using the distraction, I proceeded to run forward and kick the man to the right in the chest. With an 'oof,' he fell to the ground as I spun around to the goon next to him, kicking out with my leg as I did so. This didn't knock him down, so I continued with several jabs at his front and soon he was out for the count.

"Why didn't you follow my lead?" Robin questioned while fighting. "Vanish into the jungle."

As he attacked one of the men, Kid Flash asked, "That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in. We're not mind readers you know." He paused to look back at the Martian. "Er, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I can only read the bad guys mind," she said in response.

"For the record, I followed the Boy Wonder's lead," I pointed out.

"See?" he said pointedly.

Not letting Robin get too pleased with his self though, I added, "But like I said earlier. I do sort of do the whole covert thing for a living…"

"It's just something we'll have to work on," M'gann said assuredly, trying to smile confidently.

"Just another thing on our already long list," I murmured.

We began to tie up the men we took out against the trees. Once we grouped up again, we discussed what to do next now that our whole 'covert' ideals went to waste.

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin said. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation," Kaldur expressed.

"Agreed," Robin said, "and since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

Kid Flash began tiredly, "We get it. Kobra wanted super cultist. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time for—"

"These cultists aren't on venom. Kobra is hoarding the stuff! We don't leave, not until I know why," Robin ordered.

"Until _you _know why?" KF established.

"This team needs a leader," Robin explained defensively.

"And it's _you_? Dude, you're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out on us without a word!" Kid Flash pointed out.

The Boy Wondered laughed, "And you're a mature fifteen? You blew our cover first chance you got!"

"Yeah, you don't have superpowers!"

"Neither does Batman!"

"Chuh, you're not Batman," Kid Flash stated.

"_Chuh_, closest thing we've got!"

This was giving me a headache, and I proceeded to face palm at their increasingly annoying insults.

"Will both of you just get your big egos in check? Heck, I'm not exactly one for order and leadership, but even I know that it's best not to decide who your leader is in the middle of a mission with a screaming match!" I rambled off, my voice getting louder as I went. They both turned to look at me with wide and surprised eyes at my outburst. "Sorry, it's just that today was supposed to be a good day and you guy's arguing is really putting a damper on it!"

Suddenly, a deep voice began to laugh and I turned around to look at a man with a black and white mask on his face.

"Such clever, ninos," he joked, "but you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory, via my secret entrance."

"There is a secret entrance," M'gann determined as she came close to the man in question and used her telepathy to try and read his mind, "but he also hiding something." Her eyes glowed as she focused in on him.

"Uh, uh, uh, chica," he denied. "Bane is not that easy."

M'gann let out a disgruntled sigh, "He's mentally reciting football scores in Español. This could take a while."

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Everyone except me shared a glance at this and nodded in assent.

However, I was less convinced at his statement; in fact, I was currently raising an eyebrow at it.

"You know, I thought that once and then it didn't exactly turn out that well," I said this accusingly at him. Ever since Dr. Desmond, I was highly distrustful of that ideology.

He ignored my allegation though, choosing to laugh my words off.

"Then you must have a bad enemy, chica."

Crossing my arms, I turned away from him as we began to move.

"You have no idea."

* * *

**Author's Note: _  
_**

_I'm currently on vacation, but I've actually had some time to write because we're on a road trip and there's frankly not much else to do in the car except write and read or draw, but that can be difficult with frequent stops as I learned the hard way. :( The problem is that I haven't really had access to WiFi until very recently, so I haven't been able to publish this chapter until now!_


	16. Chapter 16 Sharing is Caring

**Chapter 16 Sharing is Caring**

Bane led us through the jungle, eventually arriving upon a cliff. He pointed out at a building below. Still skeptical of him, I crept to the side warily; the morbid side of me thought that if the man wanted to he could probably push any one of us off the side of the mountain. Shaking that thought away, I used my goggles to get a closer look at the factory below. Robin took out binoculars and did the same.

"Look at all that product," he observed. "A buy is going down, but if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then—"

"—we need to identify that buyer," Kaldur finished.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash agreed.

"Yeah," Robin quipped, "you're the thinker."

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers."

With a grunt, Bane moved a large boulder to the side, revealing a passageway underground.

"Answers are this way." He pointed down the corridor. Then, he took the lead down the path.

"So, now El Luchador is our leader?" Kid Flash mocked, and in response Robin elbowed him before he trailed after Bane.

"At least he doesn't give me a headache," I muttered, following the burly man as I entered the shaft.

For a while, we followed Bane before finally reaching our destination. We came to a door that looked out onto the factory, which allowed us to check the surroundings for any incoming guards.

"All clear," Robin announced, before he ran off. I followed his lead because at least the Boy Wonder understood the incognito part of the mission. Eventually, I noticed something down the hall, and it caused me to stray off from the Bird Boy.

Curiosity overtook me and I branched off to look at the shipments. I also got a good look of a helicopter coming our way before deciding to turn back and find Robin.

Right as I turned around, I was confronted by a guard who looked just as surprised to see me as I him.

"Wait, you're not supposed to be—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because already I was reaching into my utility belt to grab my stun gun, which allowed me to shoot a dart at him, hitting him the neck. He looked at me dazedly for a second before tumbling to the ground. I thanked Batman for imparting upon me the new belt; the stun gun was actually better and faster than the one I had before.

Knowing that it would be rather suspicious if anyone found a knocked out body on the ground, I used all my strength and pulled the body into the nearby control room where I knew Robin was. Luckily, I had been walking to that room when the man had seen me, so it wasn't that far away.

"Wow, Cat," Robin smirked as I walked into the room, dragging the man behind me. He was typing away at the computer, but spared a second to look up at me, "I guess you just make all the guys swoon."

"Ha, ha, very funny," I said dryly. I brushed off my hands and moved toward Robin and his computer.

Suddenly, there was a rush of air and Kid Flash entered the room.

"Of course you two are together," he noticed, as I moved towards Robin to look at the computer screen. The speedster did the same, coming up to the other side of the Boy Wonder.

"And of course, you're eating," I remarked with a fake smile. Kid Flash was about to respond, but I cut him off. "Yes, I know, you have a high metabolism."

He closed his mouth before turning back to Robin.

"What'cha got?" he asked.

"Chemical formulas. I'm guessing it involves Venom, but…"

"This one's Venom," Kid Flash pointed at the screen, "and that one's—whoa—the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom, and permanent."

"How did Kobra get access to project Blockbuster?" I questioned.

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier," Robin realized, "using the cult to create Blockbuster Venom super formula!" He reached up to his com. "Robin to Aqualad, we got—static."

"Not a good sign," I murmured.

"Aren't you ever the optimistic?" Kid Flash asked, and then laughed we he realized what he said. "Get it? _Ever _the optimist."

"Hilarious," I said sardonically. "You can't see it, but inside I'm cracking up."

Robin snickered, but was cut short as suddenly there was the sound of gunfire.

"See? Like I said: not a good sign," I intoned.

We instantly raced out of the room, making it to the catwalk that overlooked the main factory.

Before Wally could make a joke about a cat on a catwalk, I ran over to the side railing, placed my foot on top, and jumped down. As I did so, I took out my stun gun, switching to explosives, and began firing.

Some cultists turned on me as I reached the ground and strategically summersaulted to land on the ground. Once I stood up, I had to take cover behind a large pole to avoid being hit by their bullets. Quickly, I rifled through the contents of my utility belt, until I found what I was looking for.

Grabbing small, circular explosives that resembled marbles, I threw them on the ground and the explosives blew, propelling a small group of the men backward. Using the opportunity, I came out of hiding and knocked out any of the many goons who remained standing with a few well-placed kicks and jabs.

Still, it wasn't longer until I had to take cover behind another metal beam. I was closer to Aqualad and Kid Flash this time, and I inwardly hoped that the Atlantean had a plan before the bad guys decided to get reinforcements.

The plan he would end up coming up with wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed! Link us up!" Kaldur ordered, as he took cover near me behind a different pole.

My eyes widened sharply. "Aqualad, I'm not ready to—"

"There is no time to argue, Ever," he demanded. "Let M'gann in!"

I sucked in a breath, and it felt like I was sucking back in all my worries and fears that I had tried to push away this morning. Finally, in a frail voice, I managed to put a few words, albeit ones not anyone wanted to hear.

"I can't."

Aqualad sent me a look, seeming to assess me and realize how dead-set I was in the one glance. Suddenly, I knew he was wondering why I was so defiant in my refusal, but Aqualad didn't ask. He didn't have time to, anyway. Still, I could feel the question and it begged to be answered, and I could similarly feel the answer burning inside of me, wanting to come out. I couldn't tell though; they just didn't understand.

I can't.

Even though I couldn't hear the team through my mind, I knew well enough to follow them as they escaped the same way we got in.

Running swiftly after them, I got inside the tunnel right before Superboy, who closed the door behind himself.

It wasn't much of a hindrance to the cultists though because the large creature that had been fighting Superboy knocked the door down and ran after us. The cultists began firing at us, but luckily they had bad aim. Arching my back as I ran, I twisted around and shot a smoke pellet down at them so that they would have a harder time finding something to aim at.

"Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad called.

The clone followed orders and knocked down the beams, causing the passageway to crumble behind us.

We continued to run until we caught up with the head of the group, and only then did we pause, our breathless pants of tiredness audible in the quiet of the tunnel. Since it was dark in the corridor, Aqualad turned on a flashlight.

A feeling of guilt filled me as I wasn't unable to use the mind-link when the time came for it. I knew that because of my inability to open up, I might have caused a problem if I hadn't realized what everyone was doing without the need of the link.

It was apparent that I was lucky this time, but who knows if I'll always be lucky. (It seemed doubtful). Besides, a team ultimately needs good communication. If I'm out of the loop, who knows what could happen next time.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin wondered dejectedly.

"You do have the most experience," Kaldur acknowledged, "but perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman your roles are _defined_, you two do not need to talk, but this team is new and a leader must be clear. Explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" he exclaimed, and I was almost surprised by his outburst. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur, you're the only one who can."

"Please, I can run circles around—"

"Wally, come on, you know he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious."

"Could have told you," Superboy added.

"Makes perfect sense to me," I agreed. He certainly had the knack for leadership down pat.

"Okay," Wally finally relented.

Kaldur walked over to Robin. "Then, I accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You are born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon."

Robin nodded in accord.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny, I had the same thought," the Boy Wonder smiled.

We began running through the corridor as fast as he could. While we sprinted, we discussed our plan.

The others informed Robin, KF, and I that Sportsmaster was involved. That worried me because I've had past dealings with the guy before, and he was never exactly pleasant. More so, I knew it would be bad if he saw me, so I kept that in mind as we ran.

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula. Or to get Kobra to do his dirty work," Robin explained.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom," Kid Flash added. "That took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is, tip of the iceberg," Kaldur stated as we came to a stop. We were finally out of the corridor, but we were only out of the frying pan and just now entering the oven because that was when I saw Bane again.

"Halt, niños," he said. "I'm feeling explosives."

That's right about when we noticed the explosives surrounding the tunnel, and the trigger in the goon's hand.

"You betrayed us. Why?" the Atlantean demanded. Even as he asked the question, I began thinking of ways to get out of this situation, but that's when I noticed KF take a step back in preparation next to me and I realized they must have come up with a plan through the link, and I was left out of it. Again.

"I want my factory back," Bane said, "so I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks and when the smoke cleared Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect."

He went to click on his trigger, but looked down in shock when he realized there was nothing in his hand. However, he didn't know that Wally had already stolen it from him.

"With what?" the speedster asked. "This trigger thingy?"

Bane let out a frustrated noise and went to attack KF, but then was caught by Miss Martian who lifted him telekinetically in the air.

"Finally," Superboy said decisively. "Drop him."

The Martian did as she was told and dropped the man.

Superboy reared back and then punched Bane, sending him flying.

"Home run," I murmured as the man went soaring through the air. When he landed we tied him up to a tree, so that he wouldn't be able to meddle like he had before.

Soon, we were running back through the jungle towards the factory. Kid Flash, of course, sped out in front of us and reached the landing first. He knocked out several cultists before they knew what hit them. We all followed close behind and began attacking the cultists. This time we worked more cohesively as a team, allowing us to overall inflict more damage.

As I took out some of the cultists, out of my peripheral vision I noticed Robin take on Kobra by himself and Aqualad attack the large monster with water and then electricity. Meanwhile, Superboy and M'gann dealt with Sportsmaster, who I had managed to stay away from.

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the sky and I realized that the plan had worked and M'gann had planted the explosives onto the plane, which caused it to fall into the building.

Eventually, I took out a few of the remaining cultists and then joined up with the rest of the team who were facing Kobra.

Robin was on the ground, with Kobra's foot on his chest.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes," Kobra said angrily.

"Good, cause this mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain!" Robin managed to catapult himself to an upright position and stood aligned with the rest of us.

"Another time them," he decided, disappearing into the forest, and even the Boy Wonder couldn't find him. He walked back to us when he didn't locate Kobra.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman!" Robin declared happily, laughing as he did so.

I smiled at that thought

After all, I've received enough Bat glares over the years. I'm not saying that I won't get another for this, but at least everyone will be disciplined together.

That's one advantage of a team, I guess.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This really shouldn't have taken me as long as it has to upload, but I've been crazed with summer camps and family. Truthfully, I sort of forgot about this story until I got a review from **insane is normal** which reminded me to update. So thank you! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed!_

_This chapter wasn't really that special; it was just build up to next chapter. That chapter will be revealing a part of Ever's back story, so that's something to look forward to! In fact, that chapter and at least the one after it should be mainly original content, meaning that it's not part of a mission that took place in the episodes. _

_You'll see! I'm excited for it and I'll try to get up soon. If I'm lucky and dedicated I should be able to get it up within this week, probably in the next few days before some of my relatives come to visit! Well, a girl can hope._

_Anyway, thanks to ForgeandGred4Ever Stronger123 piggythelaw insane is normal for reviewing, as well as everyone else who Favorited and Followed!  
_

_:)_


End file.
